TSGG A Love Worth Killing For
by thesilverhyena
Summary: These are a few fan chapters I had written for Lady Voorhees, (with permission), based on her story The Strange Good Girl, detailing some of the issues, shenanigans, humor, and excitement that comes with having a gigantic, mute, masked killer for a boyfriend!
1. Hunting Lessons Killer Playfulness

This is based off of Lady Voorhees' story that she had written called "The Strange Good Girl", featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) I'll have a link to her story. Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)

That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else!

 **Author's Note::** When I first stumbled upon "The Strange Good Girl", I feel in love with it so hard I asked Lady Voorhees if I could write a few fan chapters. And she said yes. You'll get a much better context of these if you read her story first, though these can still be enjoyed as stand alone stories. I do NOT own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, Crystal Lake, or the like. These are merely written just for fun and to celebrate the fandom.

 **Hunting Lessons**

Jason had been acting quite strange all afternoon. He paced restlessly throughout the house, going outside for a few minutes every hour or so, then would come back inside to find his girl still staring at her laptop and typing away. Waiting for Lisa to finish work that day was more torture then usual, Jason had a surprise for her. (Provided that it hadn't gotten up and left yet).

 _"Be patient, Jason,"_ he could hear his Mother's voice whisper in his ear, _"Your good girl wont be going anywhere without you. She'll love what you got for her. Now be a good boy and wait."_

Still anxious, Jason obeyed his Mother's commands and calmed down. He strode into the living room, his large shoulders slouching a bit with disappointment when he saw that Lisa was still sitting on the couch, working. Grunting a bit to get her attention, Jason sat on the comfortable leather couch next to her, trying to take a quick peak at what she was working on.

Now, there weren't many that would be comfortable with the idea of having a hulking, silent, hockey mask-wearing killer for a housemate, let alone a boyfriend, but Lisa wouldn't have it any other way. That being said, listening to his grunts, the rustling of his jacket, and heavy footsteps throughout the house for the past five hours would have been enough to drive anyone to insanity. While she was used to it by now, she was about ready to send him outside to check his traps or scare away a lost hiker. Just anything to get him to settle down!

"Finally decided to sit still, then?" Lisa asked, smiling up at Jason from over her laptop screen.

Without hesitation, she shifted her position, elevating her legs up on Jason's lap as soon as he joined her. For one, it was quite comfortable, and two, perhaps it would keep him still for a little while longer so she could finish editing the rather dull romance novel that had been assigned to her for the week in peace. That seemed to do the trick, as Jason was more focused on her baggy, black jeans and white tank top she was wearing. She was absolutely tiny in comparison to Jason. Why, just now Jason was thinking about how easy it would be to pick her up here and now and he'd hardly notice the extra weight.

Finally, Lisa looked at the time. Roughly six o'clock pm, no wonder Jason had been so restless! She'd been working all afternoon. Sighing heavily, Lisa closed up the laptop and set it down on the nearby coffee table. She needed a break from all that smut. Just as she was about to rest her eyes for a moment, Jason perked up and stood, almost taking the girl off the couch with him.

"Whoa-! Fuck! Jason... what's gotten into you?" Lisa asked, barely catching herself before she was dumped to the floor, "You've been acting strange all day."

She glared up at him suspiciously. Jason knelt down, making sure he hadn't accidentally hurt her in his haste, (she was prone to bruising easily, after all.) When he was sure he had Lisa's undivided attention, Jason gestured towards the front doors of the house eagerly.

"Do you want to take me to the lake, is that it?"

Jason nodded, already halfway to the door before looking back over his shoulder to make sure his girl was following.

"Okay, okay, geez! At least let me put my boots on. I'll just be a minute. Don't start climbing the walls."

Lisa sighed heavily, heading into her room to get ready for a trek through the woods,There was still plenty of daylight, however gray clouds were beginning to move in, threatening to rain. No matter. It was quite warm outside today, so all Lisa needed were her boots and a light jacket. Before leaving her room, she took a decent sized knife off her nightstand and slipped it into her boot, anticipating what Jason may have had on his mind. She tied her forest green jacket around her waist and found Jason pacing by the door, machete at his hip and ready to go.

When he saw she was finally ready, it took Jason every ounce of self control NOT to just drag her outside with him in his excitement. The two of them closed the door behind them and began the trek through the woods towards Crystal Lake. Lisa could hear Jason make a pleased sounding grunt when she leaned up against him, clinging to his jacket. Protectively, he put his arm around her, holding her close and enjoying the feeling of her soft skin on his hand.

"Just what are you up to?" Lisa inquired, hoping to at least read his expression to get an answer.

Having been with him for a while, Lisa had become quite skilled at deciphering Jason's body language and grunts. It wasn't always easy, but once she got to know him, she had found that he was very expressive, even with only one working eye and that mask on almost all the time. She smiled, sensing that Jason was smiling beneath his mask.

He took her down a different path then the one they usually took, stopping when they were about halfway to the lake. At first, Lisa was confused. Then, Jason knelt down and pointed at something on the ground. He glanced up at Lisa, motioning for her to look as well. It was a footprint imbedded in the moist ground, headed towards the direction of the lake.

"Fresh tracks? That means..."

She perked up as Jason nodded in confirmation before she could even finish. There were trespassers nearby! Normally when there were unwelcome visitors, Jason would have ether gone out on his own and disposed of them or make sure that if his girl was with him, that she stayed close behind him during a hunt. However, this time was different. This was special. Jason gave Lisa a gentle nudge on the shoulder with his hands, letting her know it was okay for her to go up front and take the lead.

"Y-you want me to go first?"

Lisa brightened up at this prospect. Normally, Jason had to fight to keep her either behind him or at his side, given her natural curiosity and a strong want to "help" him. But now, he was allowing her to be up front, encouraging her even, "Let me guess, you already know where they're hanging out but want to see if I can track them down on my own?"

With a bit of a guilty look, Jason nodded once again. He felt a slight flush over his entire body when his girl gave him a kiss on the forehead, right on the scar there. How thoughtful of him! So Jason felt ready to start teaching her how to track down their query. Since he had been with her, she had gotten better at not being such a klutz walking through the woods, though she still needed a little work on being stealthier. That was also in Jason's lesson plan.

Jason watched her expectantly and felt his chest swell with pride as Lisa caught on to all sorts of little things the further they went down the path. Anything from litter, to a snagged piece of clothing, more footprints, all of that could leave vital information as to the amount of trespassers, what kind of people they might be, and even what they might be carrying. Lisa was glad she finally put down the laptop and came out here with Jason, this was actually pretty fun and exhilarating!

Eventually, the two of them came to a clearing overlooking Crystal Lake with a view straight down to the dock jutting out over the water. And more importantly, the naked couple set up out there on the dock with their blanket, several beer cans, and a bong in between them. Lisa felt her heart flutter with anticipation and the muscles in her stomach tightened as she ducked down behind the foliage as not to be seen. She glanced up to Jason, half expecting him to have her stay put while he strode down there to teach them a lesson.

 _"_ _Look at them, Jason. Drinking and doing drugs when they should have been paying attention! They're bad, Jason! People like them let you drown. They need to be punished!"_ Jason could hear his Mother hiss angrily in his ear.

Jason nodded his head, looking down to Lisa.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go disembowel them or cut off their heads or something?" Lisa questioned, slightly confused.

Jason drew his machete, but when Lisa scooted further into her chosen hiding place so that she could watch from a safe distance, Jason shook his head and beckoned her come out. When the girl gave him a puzzled look, he held out his machete for her to take. She let out a surprised gasp, realizing that this wasn't a joke. She had helped Jason make a few kills before, but he was usually nearby in the fray and called the shots. This time, he was letting her take the lead on the kill too!

"For me? Jason... are you serious?"

Jason nodded and a wicked smile spread across Lisa's face as she took the deadly blade from his hands. Just holding it felt amazing. She steeled herself, trying not to squeal in excitement lest she give away their position. Jason trusted her enough to make the kill all by herself this time. He would watch from a safe distance, ready to assist should things get out of hand. But with only two drunken and stoned teens out in the open, Jason thought it could be a great opportunity for his girl to feel the same thrills he felt when stalking and hunting his prey.

"Thank you, Jason." Lisa whispered in Jason's ear, giving him a hug and a kiss on his muscular neck.

With yet another gentle nudge and encouragement from Jason, she was off, keeping to the trees and cover until she no longer could. Jason was a little bit nervous. His girl was happy with his surprise, and he would be there in case things went poorly. But he wanted to let her do this one all on her own. Mother had approved, telling Jason all day long that he was a sweet boy for trusting his good girl with such an important task.

Lisa sneaked along the forest edge, watching her footing as not to snap a branch or kick a rock. Luckily, her two targets didn't even notice her. She looked back, noticing that Jason was standing right where she had left him. When she got closer to the drunken couple, she could hear them giggling something unintelligible then the girl playfully smacked her boyfriend on the arm. It was then did Lisa realize that she recognized them from earlier. Yeah, she had seen them in town just the other day and the girl tried to get her to buy beer for them! What was worse, her boyfriend offered Lisa a spot in a threesome if she did! When Lisa refused, they had insulted her, humiliated her while other bystanders stood by and watched the spectacle. (Needless to say when she had ranted about it to Jason, he was livid!) But this, this was his gift to her. Letting HER get revenge.

In her rage, she must have told Jason what they looked like, although she couldn't remember for sure. That's why he had been so antsy all day. It wasn't just some random couple fucking and drinking on Jason's property, these two had a significant meaning to her. And Jason had been saving them for Lisa to kill. The closer Lisa got, the more she realized that these two had reminded her a lot of her old "friends", right down to the terrible dye jobs done in their hair. (Well, ex-friends now.)

Her heart beat faster and her pace quickened, sprinting across the clearing and towards the dock. Up above, the dark gray clouds began to open up, suddenly engulfing the entire campsite in heavy rain. There were some curses coming from the drunk couple as they awkwardly tried to put their clothes back on and pack up all their stuff before it got soaked. The girl looked up from trying to fold up their blanket and put her shirt on at the same time, noticing Lisa only a few yards away, machete in hand.

"Derek!" shrieked the girl, no longer caring if her top was buttoned up.

"What...? Oh hey babe..." the boy, Derek slurred, giggling a bit while he tried to zip up his pants, "Reconsider my off- what the fuck?!" he cried out, stumbling backwards once he saw Lisa rushing forward with the machete and an evil smile on her face.

Once the screaming started, Jason sprinted forward, wanting to get a closer look. He trusted his girl to do good by him, but it did nothing to soothe his worry about her safety. Mother entrusted him to be her protector, her guardian. But if his time with the girl had taught him anything, it's that he might not always be around to defend her, so he needed to teach her how to protect herself, even if it put him in a position of great distress.

Lisa closed the distance, blocking off the dock. The only escape routes were either through her, or by jumping off and going for a swim. The rain water on the wooden dock made things very slippery and precarious. Lisa took in a few deep breaths, raising Jason's machete and drawing her knife out of her boot with her free hand.

"Does this answer your question?!"

She shouted furiously, lunging forward and cutting a rather nasty gash into Derek's chest. Derek let out a cry of pain, holding onto the wound, before grabbing his screaming girlfriend and stumbling for the edge on the dock. When Lisa advanced again, she nearly lost her footing on the slippery wood. Though when she did, her machete pierced the other girl's side, mixing a spatter of bright red blood with the pouring rain. Lisa finished her off swiftly, slitting her throat with the dagger before shoving the boy into the lake.

Lisa kicked the girl's dead body aside, watching with amusement as Derek surfaced, gasping for air and flailing around in the water, swimming for the shore in a high, drunken panic.

"You fucking cunt! Oh... y-you cunt! I'll kill you, I swear I'll fucking kill you!"

"Ha! Good luck with that. But it'll be fun to watch you try!" Lisa spat after him, striding along the dock calmly and coolly, flicking the blood off her blades.

She could see Jason closer to the shore of the lake now, standing there, but not moving any closer. He was observing her intently, nodding his head in approval. When Derek finally crawled out of the water, he let out a sharp gasp, fumbling for something in his back pocket. Jason!? He was there too? Then Derek saw Lisa eagerly signal Jason back, and even in his stoned haze he could put the pieces together. They were working together! No, worse. Jason was coaching this crazy bitch on how to kill!

Derek whipped out a pocket knife and struggled to his feet. He clumsily took a stab at Lisa, kicking up some of the muddy ground as he did. Lisa winced and let out a grunt of pain when the small blade cut against her side. She retaliated with her machete, this time hitting the boy's leg, causing him to buckle over in pain. With a yell, Lisa kicked him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling on to his back on the edge of the lake. In his stupor, Derek didn't have enough time to react as Lisa slammed her knee into his groin and brought both blades down into his chest. She stabbed him repeatedly, one stab for every horrible thing he had called her previously. By now, her white tank top was more red and she was covered head to foot in mud, gore and blood.

She took in a few deep, gasping breaths, admiring the puree spilling out of Derek's mangled midsection that used to be his internal organs. Finally, once it was over Lisa stopped to catch her breath, looking up as Jason loomed over her and the body he was crouched over.

"So... did I pass the test?"

Lisa panted heavily, her chest heaving in an out from the excitement. She wiped her knife off on the jacket still tied around her waist before putting it back into her boot, not taking her eyes off of Jason.

 _"_ _She's done good, Jason. She's punished the bad kids just as well as you would have. Now, you should reward your good girl."_ Jason heard his mother whisper in his ear.

Lisa let out a surprised squeak as Jason effortlessly lifted her up off the ground, having her sit in his arms, looking down at him. Her own arms momentarily hung at her sides, still holding the bloody machete in her grasp. She felt a shiver run up her spine when Jason placed a burly hand against her back to support her and began walking back to the house, carrying her proudly. There was a rather playful look in his eye when he looked up to Lisa. He'd deal with the bodies later. Right now there was something else on his mind.

Lisa relaxed in his grip, using her knees to hold on to Jason's sides to steady herself and she wrapped her blood-covered arms around his sturdy neck, inadvertently leaving a bloody, mucky mark on his back with the flat of the machete blade. She could already feel Jason tense up a little, giving a soft, pleased grunt while nuzzling against his girl's shoulders. Giggling, she leaned forward and kissed him again, purposely smearing mud and gore all over his shoulders, neck, and mask. Jason didn't even protest or shy away when Lisa lifted up his mask, just enough to reveal his crooked, misshapen lips before kissing him deeply and passionately. He returned the affection in kind, completely lost in his bliss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lisa gasped in ecstasy, once she and Jason both came up for air.

She was pretty tired after the thrill of the hunt and rested against Jason's chest while he carried her back home. Even with the rain pouring over them, washing away some of the muck, Jason felt warm against her body and she took comfort in his strength. Lisa let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as Jason hugged her close and nuzzled her once again. She was his and his alone, as he was hers. Jason was so proud of her, proud of how well she had dispatched those horrible teens all by herself after what they had done to her. His pride and joy. His beautiful huntress. His good girl. But for now, the lessons were over. It was once again time for Jason to resume his role as her protector and guardian. Something Lisa was more than happy to oblige and Jason eager to take.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

 **Killer Playfulness**

It was only a few days after Jason had given his girl hunting lessons. But now, the heavy rainfall had meant that no new campers had been showing up at Crystal Lake, leaving both Jason and Lisa incredibly bored. While yes, the thrill of the kill from a few days ago was still fresh in Lisa's memory and some peace and quiet was welcome, she couldn't help but notice how fidgety Jason had been since that day. He would busy himself checking and setting his traps, patrolling around the house and the perimeter of Crystal Lake while she worked, but he had been steadily more and more frisky with her over the course of the last few nights.

Tonight, it was pouring outside and every so often a rumble of thunder boomed throughout the night and lightning illuminated the surrounding woods. Even with the poor weather, Jason had insisted on going out to check his traps despite Lisa's protests.

While waiting for Jason to come back, Lisa had decided to take a shower and clean up a little. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror in just a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and a bra. She finished inspecting the faded bruises, nicks, cuts, and the bite and nail marks all over her body. Jason meant well and he took good care of her, but he was prone to being a little rough and would sometimes forget his own strength during the heat of the moment. Lisa shook those thoughts out of her head and returned to giving her short, damp hair a quick comb when she heard the back door open then slam shut. Jason must be back, she could recognize those loud, stomping footsteps anywhere. Hopefully, he wasn't tracking mud and water everywhere.

"Jason?"

She gave a sigh and a half smile when she opened the bathroom door. There was Jason, already in their room. He had changed out of his soaked through clothes and was standing by the foot of the bed, wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans and his hockey mask, watching the bathroom door eagerly. Without his shirt or jacket, it was easy to see just how powerfully muscular Jason was. His arms and torso were riddled with various scars from bullets and stabbings that had happened over the years. When he heard his girl say his name, Jason perked up, tilting his head to one side like a questioning dog.

"You changed all on your own and I didn't even have to nag you! I've trained you well, Jason." Lisa giggled, teasingly before grabbing a towel off of the rack in the bathroom and walking up to Jason, "Good boy!"

Jason just watched her carefully as she patted him dry. Already he was getting a warm feeling flowing throughout his body. He reached out, brushing his enormous hand behind Lisa's head and traced the outline of her ear. The girl sucked in her breath, fighting to suppress a laugh and ducked out of the way. Before she could even start drying off his other side, Jason let out a low grunt and turned Lisa around before hugging her to his chest from behind. Lisa let out a surprised yelp, only half expecting Jason to do something like this. She could feel just how warm he was and when she glanced up at him, Lisa saw the playful glint in Jason's good eye.

"Hey!" Lisa called out, wriggling in his firm grasp before letting out an exasperated sigh, "You've been acting really funny tonight, you know that right?"

Accepting the fact that she wasn't going anywhere, Lisa returned the embrace as best she could, wrapping her arms under his massive forearm and leaning her head against his muscular bicep. She closed her eyes, just enjoying standing there and the feeling of being close to him. However, when she felt Jason's massive hand lightly paw against her bare midsection Lisa stiffened. Her eyes shot open and it was an internal struggle not to giggle. Jason cocked his head innocently, noticing the effect his gentle touch was having on her.

Ever since they had first met, Jason had a fascination with just how soft and pale her skin was. More curious, her face was starting to show a slight flush of red when she glanced up to him, squirming once more at his touch.

"J-Jason..." she squeaked out with a slight giggle, trying to pry his burly hand away, "N-no. That tickles."

Oh it did? She had said that to him once before and he had liked the reaction she had given, it was what Jason was hoping for right now. He found it to be highly amusing and even cute. Jason was in a very playful mood tonight and there was no stopping him. Without any warning Jason stooped down and picked up Lisa in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

"Ah! Jason!"

She screamed in surprise, wiggling in his arms and even pounded her small fists against against his shoulders and upper chest. (Not that he even noticed!) Before she could protest further or escape, Jason had laid her on her back and knelt over her. He had straddled her, pinning Lisa's legs down firmly but gently, looking down at her and making sure she was comfortable. She was so small compared to him, especially from this position and he would have to be careful as to not accidentally crush her. Lisa stopped struggling, accepting this as a rather welcome distraction. She looked up to Jason with trusting eyes, curious about what exactly he was planning to do with her.

"W-what are you... up to, Jason? You're being quite playful tonight."

She sat up just enough to give his muscular shoulders a few light kisses. It was now that Lisa could see the mischievous look Jason was giving her and she felt her heart beat quicken with anticipation. Just what was he doing? He hadn't torn her clothes off yet or turned off the light, so he must have been in the mood for something else, then the realization of what he intended to do hit her like a ton of bricks.

"N-no... no, Jason, JASON! Don't you dare!" Lisa warned, trying to hide a smile and the playfulness betraying her voice while shaking her head and trying to instinctively shrink in on herself, "Don't even THINK about it! Let me up. Let me up this instant!"

With one hand, Jason carefully pushed her back down into the soft pillows and with the other he grabbed both of Lisa's wrists and pinned her arms above her head. His breath had quickened, seeing her completely exposed and at his mercy. Ignoring her warnings, Jason began to lightly run his fingers across Lisa's bare midsection and down her sides, watching in delight as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. Her shouting had become a little bit higher pitched than normal as any threat became drowned out by the laughter she was unable to contain any longer.

"J-Jason.. AHHH! Stop, stop it r-right noooooow..."

Lisa giggled, closing her eyes and thrashing from side to side, trying to escape Jason's grip. The sensation became overwhelming. Those same hands that she had seen wield everything from blades to sledge hammers, that could snap a person's neck with little effort, were now being used to tickle her! When she was able to open her eyes, Lisa could see that Jason was having a great time exploring her skin, trying to find the most sensitive spots that caused her to buck and squirm the most and going over them again. He was watching her reactions carefully, taking pleasure in every moment. Eventually he paused, taking a minute to catch his breath and let Lisa have a breather as well. Jason watched her chest rise and fall as she laughed once again, tears threatening to come out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Jason, you and I are going to have a... very long discussion about boundaries when this is over." Lisa blurted out, leveling a glare to Jason while struggling to free her legs out from under his, "Are you finished? Can I get up?"

Jason just shook his head, smirking beneath his mask. He was having way too much fun right now to stop so soon. And he could tell that even though Lisa may have been saying one thing, the look in her eyes told another. She was enjoying Jason's slow, pleasurable torture. But she was too stubborn to admit it out loud.

A wave of warmth followed by shivers crept up and down Lisa's entire body as soon as Jason started up again. He let out a few pleasured moans and grunts of his own when he heard Lisa laughing and shouting his name over and over again. Jason had found the best spots to gently brush his touch over. Right under the arms and along her belly seemed to get her squirming and laughing the most. The girl was writhing under him, unable to kick with him sitting on her legs and was now trying to get her hands loose. Perhaps this needed a different approach. No slapping, no knees to the groin. He was just playing. Lisa figured that she just needed to beat Jason as his own game.

"Please... please Jason. N-no more, I-I give in."

Lisa pleaded in between giggles. She was panting heavily, still laughing a little bit in anticipation that he might have started back up again. Jason gave her a suspicious look, seeing as his girl hardly ever surrendered so easily. But figuring that she had had enough and not wanting to push his luck and take a potential knee to the groin, he finally released Lisa from his grip. Lisa continued to giggle a little, wrapping her arms instinctively around her midsection. She sat up as far as she could, what with Jason still knelt down over her with his arms on either side of her shoulders to support him, and kissed him on the mask where his lips would have been.

Relaxing a little, Jason nuzzled against Lisa's shoulder, closing his eyes in pleasure as her gentle kisses trailed to his ears, down his neck, and to his shoulders. Jason let her slip her legs out from under his and felt another rush of warmth wash over him when Lisa wrapped her legs around his midsection, clinging to him. Then he felt something strange, like a tingling sensation running up his inner arms and along his midsection. It felt similar to when his girl would touch him, but it was far lighter and made his body react involuntarily. Confused, he innocently glanced down to his chest and noticed Lisa's fingers lightly trailing against his exposed midsection and under his arms, exactly the same way he had been doing to her.

A wicked little smile crossed Lisa's face when Jason's expression filled with a mix of panic and confusion. He twitched and squirmed on top of her, unsure of what to do as his breathing quickened once again and strange sounds escaped from the back of his throat, like he was trying to laugh but couldn't do so properly. It was the strangest feeling imaginable, so light and pleasant yet as the same time he felt compelled to get away from it and make it stop. Jason bucked when he felt Lisa's hand brush over his belly, glancing down to his girl with a look of alarm.

"Now YOU know what it feels like!" Lisa smirked, picking up the speed, "How do you like it, huh?"

She found her opening and with a sudden burst of strength Lisa shot up, guiding Jason with her legs for him to flip over onto his back with her on top straddling his massive frame. Lisa giggled, ready to give to Jason all that he had given to her. Curious about what this would feel like, instead of grabbing Lisa's hands and making her stop tickling, he instead grasped the already beat up headboard of the bed behind him for support, willingly leaving himself open for his girl to explore and settled back.

Jason twitched and groaned, writhing with pleasure as Lisa's considerably smaller and lighter touch danced over his rough, weather beaten skin. She had to stretch herself to reach all of him, considering the contrast in height and mass, but it was worth it to see the fearsome and legendary Jason Voorhees practically melt beneath her squirming and kicking involuntarily and letting out a bizarre, huffing laugh. Apparently while bullets and blades could be brushed off like they were nothing, Jason could hardly stand the torturous pleasure of his girl tickling him. He nearly splintered the headboard and had to turn his head away when Lisa experimented how he would react to her touching just under his arms. It went through him like a shockwave and he didn't want it to stop. Now she was laughing and giggling at his reactions and his innocent curiosity and trust. She had to tighten her grip with her knees around Jason's hips so that he didn't accidentally throw her off the bed when he bucked as she moved her teasing back to his midsection, just above the waistline.

"Are you enjoying this?"

Shyly, Jason nodded. Lisa's fingers trailed up across his chest to his head and just behind his ear. Grunting in pleasure, Jason stretched out his neck and turned his head, giving his girl easier access. Just when he thought he may pass out from the sheer enjoyment, Lisa had mercy and stopped, collapsing to his chest and catching her breath. She remained quiet, feeling Jason's chest rise and fall beneath her. Jason wrapped his arms around her, stroking Lisa's back gently with his free hand, paying special attention to her shoulders. They hadn't really played together for a while and it felt good to finally get the release that they both desperately needed.

Still smiling, Lisa slid further up his chest and lifted up Jason's hockey mask, just enough to reveal his lips, before giving him a deep, passionate kiss, which he returned in kind. They lay still together for a moment, snuggling and enjoying each others' warmth.

"Thank you, Jason," she whispered in his ear, "That was fun. We'll have to do it again later tonight."

A rumbling moan escaped from Jason's throat while a slight red tint overtook his skin, particularly around his face. (well, what could be seen of his face, anyway.) His good eye blinked up at her, showing a mix of worry and embarrassment. Lisa just smiled, already guessing what he was worried about, "Don't fret. I'm not going to tell anyone that the mighty Jason Voorhees has a weakness. This is strictly between you and me."

Jason let out a puff of air, the equivalent of a sigh of relief for him. His girl patted his shoulder, signaling to him that it was time to let her up now. It was way past time when they usually made dinner together and they'd both need their energy for what she wanted to do tonight. Reluctantly, Jason let her up so that she could throw on a shirt, just watching her contently while laying back. He was startled out of his blissful daze when Lisa tossed a clean shirt at him, laughing when he jumped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." she apologized, approaching him, "Come on, I'll make us some dinner. Chicken nuggets and French fries, I know you like those."

Jason had sat up, thrown on his fresh shirt and put his boots back on, then stood up, towering over Lisa. With a single finger, he tilted her chin up then pulled her into a warm embrace, grunting happily. She let out a few contented moans of her own that quickly turned into startled squeaks as Jason hoisted her up and over his shoulder without warning and started walking out of their room and towards the kitchen.

"Jason! I'm quite capable of walking to the kitchen all on my own, you know!" Lisa screamed at him, though she did a poor job hiding the amusement in her voice at his antics.

It seemed like Jason was still feeling feisty, and in the moment, it seemed like nothing would break him of his rather childish mood. That was until the familiar sound of one of the bells attached to the trip wires outside by the back door started ringing. Both Jason and Lisa turned their heads at the sound, knowing all to well what that meant. Trespassers! Carefully, Jason set Lisa down so that she was sitting on the kitchen counter facing him. She let out a sigh, reaching out and rubbing up and down Jason's neck with her hand.

Jason was anxious and wanted to punish the trespassers invading his and his girl's territory. How inconsiderate of them to show up now, during this tender moment with her! Lisa sighed heavily, knowing it would be pointless to try and get Jason to stop now.

"Alright, Jason. Go ahead. There's no stopping you anyway. I'll have dinner ready by the time you return."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while he gave her a quick nuzzle before storming off, grabbing his still damp jacket and his machete and took off into the stormy night. Lisa watched excitedly from her seat on the counter, turning her head to look out the window just as a flash of lightning illuminated the entire forest. Some how, Jason looked even more intimidating in the middle of a harsh rain storm. Seeing him like that, it was exciting and sent shivers up and down her spine. She smiled and took in a deep breath, knowing full well that he'd return to finish what they had started. A smirk graced her face when the bells by the back door rang once more.

"Have fun, Jason."

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

 **Ending Notes::** Okay, so up front, we have Hunting Lessons. Jason finally feels that his girl is ready to take the lead on the hunt for trespassers in their territory and lets her reap revenge on a few familiar faces. A side note, the thing with Lisa putting her legs up on Jason's lap, that's something I'll do when sitting on the couch with a few of my guy friends. It is surprisingly comfy and I thought it'd be cute! I absolutely love the chemistry these two have, brutal murder has never been this warm, fuzzy, and adorable. Jason absolutely adores his good girl. The undisputed King of Crystal Lake has taken his Queen and loves every minute of it.

The second one... it's fluff, there's no sugarcoating it, it's fucking fluff and damn it I enjoyed writing it! There's just something about the idea of something big, powerful, tough, and capable of just tearing you limb from limb succumbing to that one special person who knows exactly the right buttons to push. (It's always the toughest guys that can't handle being tickled, you know it's true!) In Lady's story, Jason absolutely loves the feel of Lisa's skin, as it's a complete contrast to his own and he finds it fascinating. He just takes it up a notch here.


	2. Fever Pitch

**Fever Pitch**

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

Jason's mind was racing and he felt an ache fill his chest when he gently ran his hand over the limp, nearly unresponsive form of his girl. He didn't know how this had happened to her in the first place or if he had accidentally done something to Lisa without meaning too. Now she lay in his bed, still shivering, hidden away in his secret labyrinth of tunnels running throughout Camp Crystal Lake. He should have never left her side! How did it come to this exactly?

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

His girl had been her regular, eager, curious, self the day before, then in the evening she had begun to act strangely. At first, Lisa had brushed it off as nothing and told him not to worry. It started with the coughing, that only got worse through the evening. Then she had complained of aches and chills during the middle of the night. Jason had noticed the change in her. Even with him sharing her bed, holding her close to him as they slept, she had felt icy to the touch, despite the fact that it wasn't very cold in the bedroom.

Around four in the morning Lisa had suddenly shot awake and struggled to get out of his protective embrace, "Jason... -ulk- Jason, I need to get up... let me up NOW!"

Her voice didn't sound quite right, somewhat on the raspy and dull side, though there was urgency to it. While still groggy and a little disoriented, Jason had been woken up by her small fists frantically pounding at his chest and arms. It was the only way Lisa could think of to get his attention before she made a mess everywhere! Naturally, thinking that there was something out there upsetting her, Jason had released his protective grip on her and reached for his machete on the nightstand. However, to his surprise, Lisa had rushed into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light. He flinched when he heard some disturbing retching noises coming from within.

Cautiously, Jason had followed her and flicked the light switch on. Lisa moaned and looked up to him weakly from her kneeling position in front of the toilet, momentarily shielding her eyes from the bright lights. She didn't look good at all! Her body was covered in cold sweat, causing her pj tank top to cling to her small frame and she had dark circles under her eyes. While she had always had a pale complexion, most of the color had drained from her skin. With as much strength as she could muster, Lisa waved him down, letting Jason know that he didn't need his machete to deal with this. She took in a few heaving breaths, trying to steady herself.

"Seems like... I caught a bug..."

Jason stared at her blankly. A bug? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He had seen many of his victims in this exact same position before, usually after drinking to excess or having a bad reaction to various recreational drugs, but Lisa didn't do any of those things. She was a good girl. Growing more and more distraught, Jason refused to relax his stance.

"Jason... i-it's just a flu," Lisa explained further, hoping to get some sort of response from him, "I got sick. You can put the machete-Oh god!"

Before she could finish, she threw up again. Now Jason looked completely panicked, setting his blade on the bathroom counter and rushing to his girl's side, unsure of what to do. Before his untimely drowning, Jason had recalled getting sick as a child before though that sort of thing didn't really happen to him anymore. He remembered just how awful and helpless it had felt and that his mother would hardly leave his side during those terrible times. Carefully, Jason brushed Lisa's long bangs behind her ears, just letting her know that he was there for her.

Lisa turned her head, smiling weakly at him before standing up, leaning on Jason for support, "It's n-nothing I can't handle... I just may -cough- be out of... it for a few days... I'll be fine. Just... need some... rest."

She took in deep, uneven breaths while steadying herself. After cleaning herself up and rinsing the horrid taste out of her mouth, she took both a thermometer and a bottle filled with a dark green liquid out of her medicine cabinet and measured some of it out into a small, plastic cup and drank it, making a disgusted face as she did. Jason's fists clenched slightly and his breathing became ragged.

 _"Remember what I told you, Jason. That's the good kind of medicine. It'll make her get better. But until your good girl is well again, you'll need to look after her."_

Jason relaxed, hearing his mother's calming words whisper in the back of his mind. He looked down at Lisa, who was still clinging to his arm with one hand and checking the thermometer with the other. She let out a heavy sigh and frowned. It read 101,3°F, not enough to be completely debilitating, but more than enough to ruin any plans she had for the next few days at least! Her prior experience as a nursing assistant made dealing with getting sick or injured somewhat more manageable, but it didn't make it any more pleasant.

"Jason... I-I'll need... you to stick... around here the next... -cough- few days."

Jason nodded, already understanding full well that she didn't like to be left all by herself for long periods of time, even when she was perfectly healthy.

Knowing that she'd need to bring the fever down, Lisa ran a washcloth under cold water before the both of them returned to bed. Jason lay down beside her, propped up on his elbow. He felt something uncomfortably warm brush up against his chest, and quickly realized that it was Lisa's forehead. His girl closed her eyes and pressed the cool, wet washcloth to her forehead before snuggling up next to him, breathing a soft sigh of relief. She was still trembling and her skin was freezing, even with the comforter pulled over her and cuddling right next to Jason. Letting out a quiet grunt, he gently ran his massive hand over the length of body, eventually soothing her to an uneasy sleep.

At this point, Jason wasn't sure what else to do and wished that his mother could have given him more instructions. It was nerve wrecking enough when he had to give his girl stitches just below her eye! He never had to look after anyone who was sick before. (Considering the vast majority of people he came across didn't live long enough to get sick from injury or infection.)

He didn't sleep after the incident. Jason kept a diligent watch over his girl all morning and into mid afternoon, doing what he could to make her comfortable and making sure that she could make a run for the bathroom again if she needed too. She was incredibly vulnerable like this, too weak to defend herself should anyone discover her. Already her cell phone had rung a few times, waking her from her sleep with it's obnoxious noise. A short while later, when someone knocked at the door, Jason's head snapped in the direction of the sound, ready to slaughter whomever it was out there. He stopped when he felt Lisa cling to his arm and groggily mumble to him.

"Jason... don't! T-they'll go... -cough- away eventually. Please... stay here?"

She gazed up at him with pleading, glossy eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't do anything foolish. Jason wasn't at all happy, but he obeyed. ONLY because he didn't want to accidentally hurt his girl in her already fragile state. Just when she was starting to drift back to sleep, the phone went off again, causing both of them to groan in irritation.

Unable to take the nagging thoughts biting at his mind any longer, Jason rolled off the bed and got to his feet, pulling the comforter back over Lisa's shoulder before strapping his machete sheath to his leg. Lisa sighed heavily and answered her phone, yelling and arguing at whomever it was as best she could given her current state and strained voice, causing Jason to try and listen in.

"No! I... told you, I'm fine. It's just -cough- a minor flu and I prefer to be left alone. Don't you..."

She paused, running her hand over her forehead and eyes in frustration when the person on the other end hung up, "Hang up... ugghhhhh... I don't need this... not... fucking... now!"

When Lisa peaked up at Jason through the space in her fingers, a feeling of absolute dread washed over her. Jason just stood there keeping an eye on her, cocking his head to one side. He was already worried sick and being overzealous in guarding her because of her illness, and she had called him off the attack once already. This news could very likely send him over the edge.

"P-please don't flip out, Jason... but... -cough- that was Cody... and he wants to check in on me. I-I told him no, but he ignored me. He said he was... already half way here."

Lisa was under the impression that all he heard was "Cody" and "coming here", because as soon as those words reached Jason's ears, sheer alarm took over his visible features. THAT boy! The one who didn't know how to take a hint, the one he had regular nightmares about taking his girl away from him, the boy who was only alive at this moment because Lisa wouldn't let him just kill him on the spot because he was the one who brought grocery deliveries from town. While that meant Lisa didn't have to leave, something Jason liked as he got to keep her to himself, he detested Cody with a burning passion and HATED the fact that the boy was always trying to flirt with his girl whenever he was around.

Mother was right, he needed to protect her and take her somewhere safe where she could recover in peace and quiet. Jason knew of the perfect place to tuck her away where no one would disturb her. He strode into the bathroom, ignoring Lisa's bombardment of questioning, and grabbed the same bottle of medicine that he had seen her take the night before and pocketed it before taking in a deep, huffing breath, trying to calm himself. Lisa had sat up on the edge of the bed, coughing a bit more and rubbing her temples. Watching helplessly as Jason hastily left the room, she could hear some noises coming from the other rooms and tried to call for him, only for her voice to be overtaken by a painful fit of coughing once again. She hated this, hated feeling so weak and helpless! Steeling herself, Lisa was about to see if her own legs would carry her weight again when Jason returned, shrugging off his jacket when he stopped in front of her.

"Jason... what are you-?"

Lisa's question was cut short when Jason draped his jacket over her shoulders. It was several sizes too big for her, nearly coming down to her knees, but it was warm from Jason's body heat and she felt herself shivering less when she put it on. Before she could get too lost in her new found bliss and faceplant into her pillows again, Jason had already scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of her room, holding her close to his chest and shoulders.

"Hey! Dammit, Jason! I'm not in... the mood to go for... -cough, cough- a walk in the woods right -cough- now. Let me go back to bed!"

Walk? He was the one doing the walking! That's why he was carrying her. She started to become irritated when Jason stubbornly shook his head and let out an angry grunt. He glanced over his shoulder when he strode across the front room and glared at the front door, completely oblivious to her feeble attempts to squirm out of his grasp. It was then did Lisa realize what all the noise she heard earlier was. Jason had closed up the entire house, covered up all the windows and locked all the doors. Before Lisa could protest further, they were already out the back door and headed towards the tree line. Too exhausted to struggle anymore, she let out an annoyed moan, leveling a menacing look up at Jason before giving into her own body's needs and dozed off once again.

Good, at least if she was asleep she wouldn't make any noise. Jason was furious. He wasn't about to let that boy anywhere near his girl right now and if he had to listen to that damn phone ring one more time he was going to snap. She may not have been thrilled with him right now, but what he was doing was for her own good. She had said so herself that she just needed to rest, and it obviously wasn't happening there! When the sound of a vehicle rolling down the gravel and dirt road towards the direction of the house reached his ears, Jason picked up the pace, trying not to jostle Lisa too much and practically melted into the surrounding woods.

When he finally reached the cabins that were nearby the lake, Jason paused for a moment, noticing a couple of scantily clad teenagers idling by the waterfront. Another groan of annoyance echoed in his throat; he didn't have time to punish the bad kids right now! Not when he needed to stay by his girl's side. Despite some angry whispers from Mother, they would have to wait. When he was sure the teens were occupied with something else, Jason slipped into the cabin nearest to the woods and closed the door behind him. There was a lot of old overgrowth inside the cabin, entangling the broken furniture within and the scent of wet earth was heavy in the air. Each step he took caused the old floorboards to groan and creak.

Cautiously, he knelt down in a corner of the room and set his girl down on the floor beside him. Then he lifted up a well concealed trap door leading down into a large, underground labyrinth system that ran throughout the entire camp and surrounding woods. Jason picked the girl back up in his arms and slowly climbed down, closing and sealing the trap door shut behind him.

The smell of moist dirt was much stronger down here. Large wooden support beams held up the tunnels, like those of a mine shaft and there were several strings of small, white lights and various, old fashioned lanterns to provide light. It was a little on the damp, dim, and dingy side, but it was quiet and well hidden. Already, Jason could feel his heart rate slow down a bit, reassuring himself that his girl would be quite well guarded from prying eyes and constant interruptions down here. He rounded a corner, past a rather generous collection of camping gear and supplies he had taken from his victims over the years, and carried on down the tunnel until he came into a much larger chamber. Here, he kept a vast array of different weapons, along with a collection of various tools and keys. There was a table and a work bench with a few more of his weapons scattered about on them as well as his sharpening wheel. Up on the ceiling were several bells, each one connected to one of Jason's many traps and trip wires he had scattered throughout the forest that would alert him to intruders wandering around his property. On the other side of the room was an old, heavily worn out bed. Jason let out another huffing breath as he eyed the set of chains and manacles resting on the mattress connected to a metal post just behind the bed, then shifted his gaze back to Lisa. No chances!

The girl stirred a little once Jason laid her down on the bed. She moaned softly and rolled onto her side, still shivering as she buried herself into Jason's oversized jacket and just wished that the relentless pounding in her head would stop. Blearily, she opened her eyes, recognizing where she was, having been brought down here a few times before. Jason gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pulled the old blankets over her bare legs and up to her shoulders. It was then did Lisa realize that with every movement she made, there was a slight 'clinking' noise.

"Really... Jason?! Are -cough- these necessary?"

She groaned irritably, her tired eyes glaring up at Jason while weakly displaying her shackled wrists to him. Feeling, not to mention looking somewhat guilty, Jason nodded and sat down beside her causing the ancient bed frame to groan in protest beneath his weight. She sighed, wishing that her own body would stop fighting against her just so that she'd have the energy to yell at him. This wasn't the first time Jason had been overly protective and chained her up down here. The mention of Cody coming to the house must have really struck a nerve. At the very least, he had allowed more slack to her restraints, giving her a bit more freedom and they weren't painfully tight around her wrists.

"I thought... -cough- we talked... -cough- about this!"

Jason ignored her venomous glower and rubbed her shoulder and neck affectionately, lifting the collar of the jacket so he could admire the scars of his bite marks he had left on her. He stood up, giving her a firm 'stay' gesture and headed for the supply room. Lisa sat up and watched him, experimentally yanking on the chains to see if they had loosened up any. (no such luck.) Well, if anything, the bed was surprisingly comfortable, all things considered. Jason returned a short while later with a bottle of water, a folded up rag, an extra blanket, and the medicine she had been taking.

It slowly started to dawn on her that he wasn't trying to be difficult or ornery. In his own unique way Jason was trying to protect and take care of her. Before she could even try to get out of bed, he pushed her back down into the old mattress and unfolded the rather luxurious faux fur blanket and brought it up just below her shoulders.

' _Where'd he get this?'_ Lisa found herself wondering

More than likely it was one of the many spoils claimed from one of Jason's more recent exploits, since it appeared to be relatively new. She ran her hands over the soft material, then glanced back up to Jason, still trying to look angry at him. He grunted softly at her, then placed the cool, damp rag across her forehead and helped her take a few sips of water. Although still mad with Jason, Lisa managed a weak smile before she took the cough and flu liquid from him and choked down another dose. (How she could stand drinking it, Jason couldn't fathom, the smell alone was repulsive.)

"You do... realize that I wouldn't even... be able to make it -cough- halfway out of this tunnel... before you'd... catch me, right?"

Jason's good eye narrowed suspiciously, and even through the mask, she could see how suspicious he was. Like he knew exactly what she was trying to get him to do. After taking another sip of water, she sighed heavily and patted the empty spot on the bed and moved her chain aside, "Come here, Jason. You... kinda -cough- look like hell yourself."

He let out an annoyed grunt, leveling a glare to her, but knew that she was probably right. He didn't sleep well the night before and was feeling fatigued and would very much welcome rest, now that his girl was safe and secure with him and would be able to recover peacefully without those constant irritations! As soon as Jason laid down, Lisa curled up against his side using him for her pillow, already feeling that throbbing pain in her head going away and her fever cooling down.

"I should... probably thank you. I really... didn't want to... deal with... him. -cough- But I'm still angry with you."

She yawned softly, already wanting to go back to sleep. Jason snorted gruffly, even when Cody wasn't directly mentioned by name, it always left a bitter taste in his mouth just knowing who she was talking about. He shook the thought from his head, trying to focus on what was important. By now, her trembling had almost ceased completely and the coughing had lessened. She contently listened to the sound of his beating heart and steady breathing. Jason had pulled her close and had removed his hockey-mask, setting it beside him, revealing his deformed and frightening visage. His girl just smiled up at him, unflinching of his deformed features and even reached up with her manacled hands to stroke his cheeks then buried herself in his shoulder and chest, ready to let sleep take her. A soft grunt escaped from the back of Jason's throat, very much like a contented sigh.

Quiet... blissful silence. No more unwanted visitors, no more phone calls, just quiet. Jason had rested his chin on the girl's head and was just about ready to drift off to sleep himself when one of the bells on the ceiling rang. He glared up at the alarm as though it had just insulted him and Lisa let out an annoyed moan. They had just gotten comfortable! A low growl emitted from Jason's mouth that escalated into a snarl when he could hear muffled noises from outside. Whoever it was out there must have been being exceptionally loud and obnoxious to be able to hear it down here. Then another bell went off, causing Jason to tense up. It was the one connected to his cabin, the one concealing the entrance down here! Loud, rave style music began reverberating throughout the tunnels, causing Lisa to stir tiredly once more.

"Jason... make them... shut the... fuck up!"

Had her own body not been fighting against her (or if she wasn't chained to the wall, for that matter,) Lisa would have gladly disposed of the intruders herself. In fact, she would have at least liked to get a front row seat to the blood bath that was sure to come. Alas, Jason was already untangling his girl from him and gave her the firm 'stay put' gesture once more before grabbing his mask and putting it back on. Lisa moaned in disappointment and rolled over into a fetal position, covering her ears with her hands.

He didn't like leaving her alone, but Jason had plans to make this quick. With his machete at his side, he grabbed a large sledge hammer and hefted it over his shoulder on his way down to tunnel, towards the source of that god awful racket. Halfway to the secret entrance, everything in Jason's view began to take on a deep, red hue.

 _"Punish them, Jason! They're disturbing your good girl. They'll hurt her if they find her. Kill them! Kill them for Mother!"_

Jason didn't even need his mother's voice goading him on for this, but it was reassuring that he was doing the right thing to protect his special girl. Enough people had cheated death today and he was going to claim blood! He arrived at the trap door and leveled a menacing gaze to it, hearing the pounding of feet on old wooden floorboards, shouting and whooping, and the pulsing, painfully loud dance music up above him. If Jason had one other thing he took pride in, (aside from his girl, of course,) it was that he had quite the knack for crashing parties!

Meanwhile, up above and oblivious to their impending and horrible demise, a group of four teenage revelers, two boys, two girls, were getting their party underway. It started when the brunette girl finished setting up a mobile speaker system for her iPod and cranked it up to full blast, then she and her friend removed their bikini tops to get a rise out of their guys. Hooting and hollering like excited wild animals, one of the boys had pulled a bottle of Vodka out of the bag on the floor and they all took turns drinking from it while shoving the old furniture aside to make room for their little rave party.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming here!" the brunette called out.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?! We can do whatever the hell we want out here!" her rather lanky boy toy answered, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Best party ever!" shouted the other girl while she felt up her athletically built boyfriend and engaged in a little heavy petting.

Okay, a LOT of heavy petting. By now, all of them were shouting and whooping wildly as the loud music killed their eardrums. But, before their private dance party could become an orgy, Jason crashed through the hidden trap door and pulled himself into the cabin, snorting like an enraged bull as he hefted his sledge hammer into a swinging position. Suddenly, their screams of enjoyment turned into shrieks of fear and terror.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

 _"Look at those filthy sluts, Jason! Drinking the bad drink and having sex when they should have been watching you! Kill them!"_

Mother didn't need to tell Jason twice. While the brunette girl and her boyfriend scattered like cockroaches, tripping over an overturned chair as they did, the other girl clung to her guy in terror, becoming more of a hindrance than a help at this point.

"Would you get off of me you dumb ass bitch?!"

He shouted frantically and had tried to pry her off so he could make a run for it, but she would prove to be both of their undoing. Jason swung his sledge hammer against their sides, taking them both off their feet and slamming them through a lopsided table and against the wall with a sickening 'crack' of broken bones and wood. Had it not been for that horrible, loud music still ringing in his ears, he would have been able to enjoy their pained screams so much more. Speaking of which...

He spotted the source of his torment, under the two broken bodies of the teens that were struggling to get back to their feet, but unable to do so. The boy tried to shove his severely injured and crying girlfriend off of him, only to look up and see Jason with the hammer raised above his head. In a furious rage, he brought it down on the poor idiot's chest, crushing his internal organs, shattering his ribs, and completely destroying their mobile music player. There was already quite the puddle of blood and gore beneath him, but Jason was only just getting started. Once the boy was dead and that horrible noise was no more, Jason picked up the girl as she tried to crawl away by her neck and squeezed, cutting her irritating screeches short. Eventually growing bored, he just snapped her neck with a sharp movement of his hand before throwing her on top of the boy and slamming his hammer down into the both of them for good measure, leaving their lifeless bodies pinned to the floor and drowning in a soup made of their own blood and gore.

Satisfied with this outcome, Jason's head snapped to the direction of where the other two had fled. Leaving bloody boot prints behind him, he drew his machete as he stormed out of the cabin's front door and down the steps, catching sight of his prey fleeing into the nearby woods. One of them even appeared to be limping. How wonderful! He had a few surprises rigged up for them in there! Still outraged, Jason gave pursuit.

He followed the trail his pray had left behind, picking up his pace when he heard a panicked scream just a little further ahead. Seems like the other boy wasn't watching where he was going and got his foot caught in one of Jason's hidden bear traps and the girl he was with was frantically trying to break him free.

"Hurry! Get me the hell out of this fucking thing!"

He shouted at her in complete agony. But, when she saw the masked killer looming over the both of them, she squealed and scrambled backwards, falling over herself, and scooted away as fast as her already twisted ankle would allow. Jason plunged his blade into the ensnared boy's back and twisted the hilt before pulling it out, sending a shower of blood spatter over the ground and the shrieking, topless girl. He put his boot to the now dead teen's back and used it as leverage to pull his machete out before unleashing the rest of his pent up aggression on his final target. By the time Jason was finished, the girl wasn't even recognizable anymore. Covered in gore and with a thick coating of blood dripping from his blade, Jason finally started to calm himself down, taking in deep, ragged breaths. Silently, he gazed out over the surrounding woods as if to ask, 'anyone else?!'

A sudden thought raced through his mind, causing his blood to run cold. That boy! Cody... could he still be...? Jason didn't even finish that thought as he broke into a run, towards the direction of the house, dodging a few of his own traps along the way. He remembered hearing a car pull up earlier when he was taking Lisa to the tunnels and this worry and jealousy gnawing at his mind was just too much to bear. He had to know for certain.

Jason slowed his movements when he arrived at the treeline, still staying hidden as he circled the perimeter of the yard. A growl emitted from his throat when he caught sight of a young blonde boy, barely in his twenties, pacing by the front doors with a cell phone to his ear. Cautiously, Jason chanced a glance over his shoulder, back towards the direction of the cabins and his heart rate and breathing picked up once again. This time his girl wasn't there to tell him 'no', and Mother had remained silent. He turned his gaze down to the bloody machete in his hand, then back to Cody.

Jason prepared to charge forward and put an end to this once and for all, but before he broke out of the trees, the target of his eternal ire seemed to have given up on his hopeless attempts to get a hold of Lisa. Cody pocketed his phone and sprinted back to the company van parked in the driveway, head hung low in disappointment. Watching suspiciously, Jason shifted his position, not taking his eyes off the van until it was out of sight. That oblivious kid had no idea how close he had come to being brutally slaughtered. Jason's eyes closed as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The boy was gone, and that was good enough for now.

With both problems dealt with, Jason let out a gruff snort, then returned into the woods in a brisk trot. He reset his trap, grabbed both of the mangled bodies that had been left there, and dragged them back towards the cabins. After dumping all of the bodies in a pit hidden in one of the other nearby cabins, Jason had given himself a quick rinse in the lake before sprinting back for the tunnels. His girl! She had been alone down there for far longer then he was comfortable with! He'd deal with completely destroying the bodies later, right now, he just wanted to be back by her side. Jason skidded to a halt near the trap door and flung it open, grabbed the sledge hammer and a few backpacks the partying teens obviously wouldn't be needing anymore, and dropped down inside the hole, closing and sealing up the hidden entrance.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

Once Jason had left to deal with the trespassers, Lisa fidgeted with her shackles a little before letting out another cough and a groan. She cuddled up in Jason's oversized jacket, trembling again, listening as the muffled, excited screams of drunken and rowdy party animals quickly became screams of terror. A slight smile formed in the corner of her mouth. She tried not to giggle to herself too hard, considering that it hurt when she did, imagining just what exactly Jason was doing to them up there. The obnoxious rave music abruptly ceased, letting her finally get some much needed rest. It had been roughly an hour if she had to guess when she heard Jason's heavy footfalls coming back down the tunnels.

Jason returned to find his girl exactly as he had left her. He threw his spoils on the ground next to his other supplies, intending to sort through them later and set the sledge hammer back in it's place still covered in blood and bits of flesh. With a soft grunt, he trotted to his girl's bedside and placed his massive hand over her shoulder and ran it down the length of her body. She was still trembling a bit, limp and unresponsive to his touch. Jason nearly felt that same feeling of panic wash over him once again, until Lisa finally rolled over onto her back and blearily blinked up at him.

"You're back sooner than... -cough- I expected..."

She moaned softly, lightly grasping onto his burly hand and moving it up to cup her cheek. Jason heaved a heavy sigh of relief, finally giving in and taking a key out of one of his many pockets, unlocking the manacles and throwing them behind the bed. Cody had been foiled, those naughty kids had been punished, and his girl wasn't going anywhere. Before he could even lay down completely, she had already snuggled up next to his massive form, wrapping her arms around his thick, sturdy neck and nuzzling against his shoulders, placing a few light kisses there.

"Thanks, Jason. Feeling better now?"

Jason nodded eagerly, hugging her close. He seemed quite a bit happier and more relaxed. Must have been because he was allowed to let off some steam finally. At this moment, he wished he could speak to her. Then again, he didn't really have to. Some of the color had returned to her skin and she seemed a bit perkier. Lisa murmured something else to him, possibly 'good night', but Jason couldn't quite make it out. For once she didn't complain that he was wet or dirty. Maybe she was too exhausted to care or just didn't notice. It didn't matter to him, he was just content to have her safe and in his arms again. Jason lifted his mask and kissed her forehead once she was asleep, mimicking what his mother would do to him when he was little and wasn't feeling well. He settled back, watching Lisa slowly rise and fall against his chest before surrendering and letting sleep take him as well. Finally, some peace and quiet!

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

 **Author's Notes::** So, basically my idea for this one was "Ever have one of those days where you feel like shit and everyone seems to pick THAT day to bother you? Don't you just wish you had someone to make those problems go away?" Well, unfortunately for Lisa, she's got one. And he just happens to be an over protective, hulking, machete-wielding killer! A bit of an awkward situation for Jason, but that's what made it fun. Sometimes that guy has all the tact of a tank.

On a side note, I myself really, REALLY hate super-loud, obnoxious, eardrum murdering music. Could you tell? The Sledge Hammer weapon choice is of course a nod to TSGG, since that was one of Lisa's favorites to watch Jason use.


	3. Catch Me if You Can

**WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Catch Me if You Can**

Jason scanned his heavily wooded surroundings with a critical eye. A deep, grunting breath expelled from his mouth before moving in on his prey. The giant killer ducked behind the trees, instinctively covering up his deformed features with his large hand and moaned softly in annoyance. He could see her, about ten yards away, an easy catch. At least, he would like to think. It would hardly be a fair contest. She was very small, especially compared to him, with short brown spiky hair and unusually long bangs. The girl would giggle every now and again, HIS infamous hockey mask in her light-fingered hand. That little sneak had boldly snatched it! Took it right off his head when he let his guard down!

So this was how it was going to be? After everything? She honestly thought she'd be able to trick and tease him in such a manner and still escape? No. This was his domain. The girl was not getting away with this. Once he caught her, he would show no mercy.

 ***Sometime Earlier***

Lisa found herself growing increasingly bored over the last few days. While she had nearly recovered from the flu two days ago and was feeling perfectly fine, Jason was still watching over her like a hawk. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part just to get him to let her out of the tunnels and return to her house, considering she needed to get back to work if she wanted to keep it. Reluctantly, the massive killer agreed, but if the girl even started to do anything he deemed to strenuous or psychical, he would step in and usually carry her to the nearest seat and make her rest. Joining him on his rounds to check traps or on a hunt was out of the question. At first, Lisa thought it was kind of cute the way he was looking after her, but his overzealous protectiveness began to get old real fast and after days of strict bed rest, she was craving exercise and a little fun.

The small girl sighed, brushing her long bangs behind her ear while she worked on her computer from the small desk in the living room. She strategically wore her red tank top today, knowing how much Jason enjoyed it when she exposed her bare, pale skin for him. And he would be able to freely admire the bite marks he had left on her shoulders. Maybe if she could get him a little worked up he'd permit her to stretch her legs a little. Jason had been gone for roughly half an hour, doing a sweep of the perimeter to make sure everything was in it's place. Unfortunately, that meant her too!

Before the girl could get any ideas about sneaking a walk in, she heard the front doors fling open and Jason's heavy footsteps. The massive masked brute had some fresh blood on his shirt and ragged jacket, an obvious sign that he had caught someone wandering around where they didn't belong. Lisa let out a slight moan of disappointment. She would have enjoyed watching the show. It had been a while since she got to witness him make sport of the seemingly never ending waves of idiots and vagrants that trespassed upon and defiled his forest. However, a slight lingering cough escaped her throat, and in a few strides, Jason was already looming over her.

"It's just a bit of residual cough. Nothing to worry about. I'm telling you, I'm fine. You don't have to be in constant "mother hen" mode."

She looked up into the dark holes of his masked face, catching the glint of his working eye looking down on her with concern. Slowly, Jason knelt down to her level, right behind her and put his powerful arms around the girl's midsection while nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck. Lisa's lips curled up into a smile as she leaned into his affection. He grunted softly in her ear while gazing at the love bites on the girl's shoulders - his mark, forever claiming her as his and his alone. His good girl.

"So Jason, am I discharged from your obsessive care yet?" she questioned, jokingly.

A disappointed moan reverberated from Lisa's throat when she felt Jason shaking his head 'no'. Figures. She tried giving him her best pout and puppy dog eyes but it was clear the massive killer wasn't wavering from his decision. Despite this, the girl gave him a few kisses on his muscular neck anyway before he left her to do her work and sprawled out on the large, brown leather couch. She couldn't help but laugh as the furniture groaned in protest under his massive frame while he stretched out. Jason's head rested on one armrest while part of his lower legs and feet hung out over the other. The girl knew why he had chosen that position. Not only could he rest comfortably, but he could easily keep his watchful eye upon her.

Suddenly, a mischievous idea crossed Lisa's mind, oddly enough, getting the inspiration from the romance novel she had just been editing. (Unlike the last twenty or so of these that had been assigned to her, this one was actually intriguing and entertaining.) She glanced over her shoulder and closed up her laptop, taking notice of Jason's gentle snores. Was he actually sleeping? She sure hoped so. As quietly as she could, Lisa had slipped into her bedroom to put her boots on, (and grab a knife from the nightstand, just in case,) then returned to the front room.

"Oh my gosh, what are you thinking?" she whispered to herself.

Was this a bad idea? Probably. But she was going to have some fun. Lisa stood over Jason's resting form, right behind his head at the armrest of the couch. When she reached down for him, his good eye suddenly opened, staring right back up at her. Curiously, he tilted his head like a questioning dog. Just what was she up to? The girl smiled down at the hulking killer, matching his head tilt with a playful giggle as her small, soft hands began to rub and massage his neck. Jason let out a pleasured moan and closed his eye again, shifting his head to give his girl easier access to harder to reach places. If he could, he'd probably be purring right about now.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Lisa asked, leaning in closer.

Jason nodded slowly, turning so his girl could get the other side. He really wanted her to come around to the front so she could join him. Carefully, he reached up so that his hands could run over the bite marks on Lisa's shoulders, feel the indents from the scars left by him. The girl shivered beneath his powerful yet gentle touch and she could feel a familiar warmth flow throughout her body and a slight tingling in her spine. Yup! She was definitely fine. Soon, Jason would see that too.

Just as he was about to allow himself to get completely lost in his new found bliss, Jason felt Lisa's soft hands run up his neck, then to his head. Before he could comprehend what was going on, the sneaky little troublemaker had swiped his mask right off his face! Momentarily feeling exposed and embarrassed, the killer rolled off the couch as his girl took a few steps back. She giggled and waved Jason's hockey mask in a taunting manner, throwing a glance at the front door.

"You want this back?" she teased.

With a snort, Jason nodded. Just what did she think she was doing? He tensed up, knowing full when when someone was going to make a run for it.

"Well then... you're going to have to catch me."

Was that a challenge? Sure sounded like one. While Jason was trying to look angry and unamused by his girl's antics, there was the hint of a smile that betrayed him, despite his deformed features. A playful growl escaped from the back of his throat as he advanced. And with that, Lisa was already out the front door with a laugh.

 ***Present***

Lisa had proven herself far more worthy of an opponent than any intruder. Like a gazelle, she would race in a zigzag pattern through the woods and having lived here a while, she was getting to know these woods just as well as Jason. So far, she had evaded capture, but for how long even she couldn't tell. Eventually, Jason would always catch his prey.

This was an exciting experience for the girl. She had never actually been hunted by the Crystal Lake Killer. And taking his prized mask was the perfect way to bait him into a little game of hide and seek. She would often cover up her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing too much, lest their little game end too quickly.

"Oh my god... I can't believe I actually did that." she gasped, quietly, looking at the weather-beaten and battle scarred mask in her hands.

Just when Lisa thought it was safe to take a breather, having not exerted herself like this for a while, Jason's huge form came crashing out of the foliage. Screaming excitedly, the girl dashed off towards the direction of the old cabins and Jason gave chase. Having accompanied Jason on his rounds before, Lisa knew where to avoid stepping, since a bear trap or an ankle snare would put an end to both of their fun in an hurry.

It didn't take the giant long to catch up with her, thanks to his superior stride and greater endurance. Hiding was no longer an option. Lisa ducked under Jason's arm as he attempted to grab her. When he missed, she gave a whistle, holding his mask out tauntingly. In a daring move, the girl used her much smaller size to her advantage, diving between the brute's legs when he lunged for her before taking off into the woods again.

"I know your tricks, Jason!" she called out, with a laugh.

Sighing inwardly, he resumed the hunt. It would just be that much sweeter of victory when he finally did capture her. In all fairness, his girl was giving him the best challenge he'd had all week. While stalking after her, what she had said began to resonate through his mind. As her guardian, protector, and even teacher, Lisa had learned a lot from him about hunting and survival out in the wilderness. He let out a gruff snort and smirked to himself; she didn't know ALL of his tricks.

Lisa picked up her pace when she heard the giant brute plowing his way through the overgrowth, making a beeline straight for her. Gracefully, she veered off to the side, leaning against a tree and giggling as Jason overshot her. By now, the cabins were coming into view. The lake wasn't too far off. If she wanted to be really mean, she might go for a swim out there. She snapped out of those thoughts as Jason rushed her again with a playful grunt.

When the girl dodged to the side and made a mad dash for the cabins, a loud 'thud' and the crunching of foliage beneath something large falling over ripped her attention away. A shocked gasp escaped her throat as her gaze fell upon Jason lying on the forest floor, unmoving.

"J-Jason? Wh-what happened?" Lisa asked, concern heavy in her voice.

Forgetting all about the fun and games, her prior training as a nursing assistant took over in an instant. Jason could have been seriously injured!

"Oh no, no, no... this was never my intention. You poor sweet thing. I-I'm so sorry."

She crouched down beside him and set the mask down, checking his massive form for injuries and a pulse. Luckily, he didn't accidentally step into one of his own traps during their playful chase. Perhaps he tripped over the nearby tangle of tree roots and hit his head on the ground hard enough to knock him out cold. Could Jason even pass out? The girl honestly didn't know. She'd never seen Jason rendered unconscious before.

"Shhhhhh... just relax, Jason."

Starting from his feet, the girl checked for any fractures or sprains. Even from there, she could hear his heavy breathing, so she knew he was still alive, just unresponsive. Her hands gently moved to Jason's upper legs, hips, and torso, feeling for any signs of broken bones. (He hit the ground pretty hard, after all.) In a way, she felt a bit silly, considering his steadfast resistance to pain and his ability to heal from injuries far quicker than any human ever could. Hell, she had seen him take stabbings and gunshot wounds and the most they ever did was annoy him! But Lisa couldn't help it. Jason, he was her entire world.

When she started to carefully prod at his shoulders and chest, Lisa failed to notice the soft brown eye gazing at her with a mischievous glimmer. Without warning, Jason suddenly shot up, grasping his enormous hands around the girl's tiny frame and taking her legs out from under her, pinning her to the soft ground below. She let out a surprised and frightened squeak in response, not entirely sure how to react when she found herself gazing up at the giant from the flat of her back. He loomed over the girl, careful not to crush her beneath his mass but exerted enough force so that she wasn't wriggling free. A grunting huff escaped from the back of Jason's throat, like he was laughing at her. Winded, Lisa had to catch her breath before she could scold him.

"That was low! I was worried about you. Jason, I thought you had gotten hurt."

Was it really any lower than lulling him into a false sense of security before stealing his personal property to play keep away? Shrugging with a snort, Jason simply reclaimed what was his and put the mask back on. While he may not have minded Lisa seeing his abhorrent face anymore, he didn't want to risk anyone else seeing it while out in the forest. The brute let his girl struggle for a bit, enjoying the sight of her feebly trying to escape his hold and reveling in his victory.

Eventually, Lisa's annoyance with Jason's sneaky maneuver melted away and her expression softened. Her own eyes locked with his mismatched ones and her heart beat quickened while her breathing became uneven. The massive killer leaned in closer, nearly mask to nose with her. Even through his clothes, Lisa could feel his increasing body heat and the warmth of his hot breath on her face. It sent chills down her spine, causing the girl to moan. They hadn't really done anything intimate like this in a while. Now that she thought about it, Lisa liked being captured by him. Should Jason decide to take her right here and now in the middle of the forest, she would not object.

"Jason... I guess you caught me. Now what are you going to do?"

She spoke softly, leaning up as far as she could and kissed him on the mask where his lips would be. Groaning pleasurably, Jason lifted up his mask, just enough to reveal his misshapen lips and kissed her back, hard and passionately. Oh, there was plenty he had in mind to do with her! The grip he had held loosened and he instead ran his hands through her long bangs, stopping to cup her soft cheek when they parted from their kiss. She let out a slight gasp of surprise when something hard brushed past her thighs and she could already feel herself getting wet. Jason immediately perked up, his broad shoulders and chest already heaving with every intake of breath.

"It's... been way to long, Jason. Please."

Another wave of intense heat washed over both of them as he began aggressively nuzzling and burying his face in the girl's neck and shoulders, moaning as he did. Before she could react, Jason had picked her up and hoisted the girl over his shoulder and began walking towards the cabins. Lisa craned her head as best as she could, though she already had a pretty good idea of where he was taking her. She let out a surprised yelp as one of Jason's large hands smacked her on the ass, playfully. He turned his head to look at her, and the girl could tell that he was smirking beneath his mask. Yes... it had been too long, too long since Jason had left his mark on his girl. With his prize in hand, it was time to return to the tunnels.

Lisa let him carry her, offering no resistance, aside from the occasional wriggle in anticipation of what was sure to come. The killer stepped inside the old cabin, his heavy footsteps causing the ancient floorboards to groan as he made his way to the trap door in the corner of the room. He could feel the girl grabbing handfuls of his jacket from the back. In turn, he gently nudged her side with his head while bending down. With more force than normal, the concealed entrance was flung open and Jason leaped down inside. Lisa let out a slight grunt from the impact. After making sure she was okay, the hulking killer closed up the trap door behind him and carried on through the underground maze that was once an old mine shaft. The strong scent of moist earth and dim lighting did little to dampen their spirits, if anything, it only seemed to pour more fuel on the fiery passion already blazing inside of them.

Eventually they passed by the enormous horde of gear and supplies taken from those foolish enough to trespass, then came into the main chamber where Jason stored the vast majority of his tools and weapons. Down here, they would be safe from prying eyes. Not much had changed since the two of them were last in here. Wasting no time, Jason strode towards the bed in the corner of the room. He couldn't wait to feel his girl's luxurious wetness around him again. Lisa exhaled a deep breath she had been holding once the brute laid her down. She shifted a little, making herself comfortable and taking notice that the soft, faux fur blanket Jason had given to her while she was sick was still there. The sensation of it's softness against her bare skin felt incredible.

"I'm ready for you, Jason." the girl breathed, heavily.

He loved it when she would say his name like that. Like he belonged to her. The giant only wished at times that he could say her name in return, but all that would come out was an awkward grunt. No, he would just have to show her.

Hastily, Lisa took off her tank top before Jason ended up shredding it off of her body in his eagerness. After tossing her bra away as well, revealing her small bare breasts, she ran her hands beneath the giant's shirt, feeling his powerful, rippling muscles and the multitude of scars peppering his weather beaten skin. He had already shed his jacket before climbing onto the bed with the girl, ignoring the groan of protest the old wooden frame made every time he would get on it. Craving more of her attention, Jason lifted up his arms, allowing his girl to strip him of his shirt.

Their breathing picked up, an in sync chorus of ragged inhales and exhales. Jason leaned over her, removing his mask and setting it down on the wooden stool near the bed. He knew Lisa had no intention of making off with it again. (Besides, of she did, he could always chain her up until she settled down.) Speaking of which, Lisa took a quick glance at the chains and shackles connected to the wall behind the bed. A smirk crossed her face.

"Maybe some other time." she muttered to herself.

Jason was still relatively new to the idea of different positions and kinks during sex, better to slowly ease him into different experiences one at a time. Lisa snapped out of her thoughts when his powerful hands began to gently caress her breasts and down her sides. She giggled a little, as he brushed his hand over a few of her sensitive spots he had discovered not too long ago. Knowing he was doing it on purpose just to make her squirm and twitch, Lisa tickled him right back, causing the hulking man to buck in surprise when her lighter touch danced across his sensitive midsection, just above his pant line.

"Sensitive, aren't we?"

Without hesitation, she began to undo his belt and it wasn't long until he began to do the same with her.

Once free of their restricting clothes, they took each other in. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the deformed half of his face. She slowly moved her hands down his shoulders and chest, stopping at his already erect member. A grunt rumbled from Jason's chest and out his throat as her small hand wrapped around the smooth, hardened shaft, each finger sending a new jolt of stimulation throughout his entire body. The girl smiled up at him, trying to sit up so that she could move into a position that would make it easier for her to take him in her mouth before he lost himself completely in a frenzy of grinding and pounding. Jason gently pushed her back down into mattress, smirking as best as his deformed features would allow. He knew what she wanted, but it was his turn to mercilessly tease her.

"Jason... what are-?"

Lisa cut her question short as she leaned back on the pillows and let her naked skin be consumed by the luxurious softness beneath her and the intense heat of his body on top of her. Jason moved into a kneeling position and carefully lifted his girl's legs over his shoulders, bringing her intoxicating wetness up to his mouth. He was rewarded by a pleasured moan from beneath him as his girl began to writhe in bliss. Already she had grabbed the blankets beneath her in handfuls as his tongue greedily delved between her folds and lapped up her sweet honey. Jason held her in place, watching her reactions carefully. The girl had practically melted into the bed, unable to make a coherent thought in the heat of the moment due to the sound of her own heart racing in her ears and the intense ecstasy she had lost herself to. At most, Lisa was able to moan his name.

His tongue continued it's torture, bringing her closer to a release yet refusing to give it to her just yet. Her scent only intensified the divine taste in his mouth and he wasn't ready for it to be over. By now, his cock was painfully hard, but he just wanted to take his time. Lisa practically begged him, closing her eyes and arching her back as far as she could. Satisfied by her complete submission, Jason finally gave in, sucking and tickling her clit relentlessly with is tongue. With a sharp gasp, she finally came, and he had eagerly licked up the sweet juices that flowed out of her. While she lay beneath him, twitching and catching her breath, Jason lightly bit at her inner thigh experimentally. His girl's shoulders were getting a little crowded and there was plenty of room down there to mark her as his own.

Jason lifted her legs off of his shoulders and set them back down on the bed below. Once again, they were skin on skin, feeling the influx of heat radiating from their naked bodies. He had already pinned her back down, kissing each of the scars left from previous love bites. Lisa sighed contently, lightly running her hand over the scratch marks on Jason's arms that she had given him. Smiling, she started kissing up the nearest one, giving affection to her own mark that she had left on him. Maybe she needed to find a new place to leave a love nip of her own. He was big, there was plenty of room. The hard part would be deciding where.

"Please, Jason... I want you... now!" she pleaded.

The girl wrapped her legs as far around his midsection as she could, already feeling the tip of his throbbing cock pressed against her entrance. Jason continued to aggressively nuzzle and kiss his girl, playfully teasing her with what she wanted but refusing to let her have it just yet. Lisa really only had herself to blame, he had an excellent teacher. He worked his way down to her naval, lightly licking around it, watching in delight when she shivered. Once again, the luscious scent of her wetness reached his nose and Jason nearly couldn't take it himself anymore. He wanted to be inside her just as badly as she desired him to be there.

Suddenly, Lisa let out a scream and jerked back, pressing her upper back against the dirt wall behind her. Jason glanced up to her with a start, a look of alarm on his face. Had he accidentally hurt her? The girl didn't appear to be injured in any way. Flustered and concerned, he reached out the cup her cheek as though he were asking her 'what's the matter?' Lisa's face began to show a flush of red, something Jason usually found endearing, though there was nothing amusing about how wide and frightened her eyes had become.

"Ummmm... J-Jason..." was all she was able to squeak out.

She frantically gestured with her hand, her eyes fixated on something just behind his broad shoulders. With a grunt and realization that it wasn't him, but something else upsetting his girl, Jason turned his head to see what she was pointing at. In the span of a few seconds, his own skin reddened as well from sheer embarrassment and surprise, then a ferocious snarl emanated from the back of his throat. They weren't alone!

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

Up above traversing the campgrounds, completely oblivious to the dangerous lovers just below their feet, two men in their late teens or early twenties made their way to the old cabin, Jason's cabin, flinching a bit as the old wooden steps creaked with every footfall. While they appeared excited and occasionally snickered to each other, there was no hiding their nervousness.

"Okay Don, we did it. We made it all the way to Camp Blood, ha-ha. Now let's get the fuck out of here!"

Before the smaller brunette boy could take off, he was grabbed by the arm by his much larger black haired companion, "Dude, that's not good enough! You lost the bet, Carl, so that means you gotta explore the old cabins with me... all of them!"

"Can't I just give you ten bucks and a case of beer and we'll call it good?" Carl asked, looking around nervously.

"Hell no! You ain't weaseling out that easy. Come on... you don't believe that there's actually an immortal murderer running around here with a hockey mask and a machete, do you?" Don mocked, playfully jabbing his friend in the side with his elbow.

Sighing heavily, Carl followed after his friend, not being one to welch on a bet. The two entered the old cabin cautiously and took a look around. There was the heavy scent of earth and decay inside, though Don didn't seem to care. He was far too busy tempting fate as he pawed through all of the old toys, books, and miscellaneous objects scattered about. Carl on the other hand followed what appeared to be a trail in the dirt and dust that ended in a corner of the room. After some exploring of his own, he made an incredible discovery.

"Don! Dude, get your ass over here, you gotta see this!" he called.

Don, having nearly entered the small bathroom where a strange reek wafted, turned away to see what his buddy had discovered that couldn't wait. His mouth hung open almost stupidly at the sight of the open trap door and he immediately rushed over.

"Where do you think this leads?"

Carl glanced to the larger boy, quizzically.

"Must be where Jason takes his victims to hack em up to pieces!" Don answered in a mock spooky voice.

Groaning, Carl knocked Don's hands away as the older boy began wiggling his fingers in front of his face, then the two started laughing.

"No, no... seriously man, listen."

They quieted down, kneeling at the edge of the tunnel entrance. Indeed, they could hear that there was something down there. Having watched enough adult videos online, both Carl and Don looked at each other and grinned. This place, after all, had a reputation for attracting horny teens and young adults.

"I think there's some people fucking each other down in there." Carl whispered.

"Only one way to find out."

And with that, Don jumped into the hole, unknowingly sealing his fate. Carl was close behind, opting to climb down the old ladder instead, ignoring his friend's muttered jeer of "pussy" before sneaking down the tunnels, towards the direction of the noise. There was certainly a lot of junk down here, someone must have had a severe hording problem. When they came across the storage room where there was a mountain of supplies and camping gear, a lot of it with dried blood stains, anyone else with half a brain would have noped the hell out of there right that second. But the prospect of getting a free peep show was just too tempting for the young men.

Both Don and Carl put their hands over their mouths in an effort to quiet themselves when they came upon the source of the noises. There was a massive mountain of a man with his back to them, leaning over a girl who was tiny by comparison. Both the giant and the girl were buck naked, lost in the heat of the moment and must not have heard them rustling around upstairs. The two boys couldn't believe that they were actually right! It wasn't until they inched closer for a better view did they realize the mistake that they had just made.

Carl's eyes grew wide with terror as he tapped on Don's shoulder, pointing to the blood spattered hockey mask staring back at them from the wooden stool by the bed. Things only got worse from there when the girl had seen them and alerted her large and exceptionally dangerous boyfriend that they had unwanted visitors. Only now that it was too late did they realize that they had stumbled upon Jason Voorhees' love nest. And he didn't appear to be at all happy about the interruption.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

Don and Carl nearly pissed themselves when that frightening, deformed visage turned and leveled the most threatening glare they had ever witnessed right at them. The girl hastily covered herself with her arms as Jason shifted to block her from view with his bulk, ready to lash out with a furious vengeance. These two DARED to not only trespass on his forest, but also break into his lair! So many questions raced through his mind. What were they doing here? How did they find his hidden mine shaft? How could they have possibly strolled through the campgrounds without setting off a single alarm or trap? They had seen too much, both of them had seen what was meant only for HIS eyes and it would cost them severely.

While the intruders found themselves nearly petrified by that glare and accompanying snarl, there was a small part of them that had grown quite envious by the size of Jason's exposed manhood. Carl was the first one to shake it off as he slapped Don's arm.

"HOLY SHIT, DON! RUN, DUDE, RUN!" he screamed, bolting down the tunnel they had come from.

Don didn't even have a reply as he too scrambled away as fast as he could, chancing one last glance over his shoulder as he did with a yelp.

Jason was beyond outraged and without a second thought, he gave chase. He didn't even have time to cover up, lest they escape his wrath. No... it was his duty to ensure that those two would never leave these tunnels again!

 _"Punish them, Jason! They've seen your good girl, they'll tell people about her and then they'll try to take her away from you!"_ Mother hissed in his ear.

Mother was right! Other people wouldn't understand and they would come to take Lisa away. Away from him. No! Never! Not on his watch!

It didn't take him very long to catch up and grab hold of Don. With bone crushing strength, Jason gripped him by the shoulder with a massive hand and threw the boy behind him, causing him to slide a few feet onto the dirt floor. Don whimpered painfully, sure that the brute had broken something, holding onto his injury while he tried to stand back up.

"Run Carl, RUN!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Lisa, having gotten over the initial shock of being walked in on while in the middle of heated foreplay, hardened her expression and let out an angry growl of her own. How dare these upstarts ruin her tender moment with Jason! Once Jason took off, she crawled off the bed, uncaring about her nakedness, and instead rifled through Jason's clothes that had been left on the dirt floor. Finally, she found what she was looking for; his machete, still in the sheath he kept on his hip. Sure, there was a wide assortment of weapons available, but his machete was the most prized and her axe was still back at the house. A smile crossed her face as she twirled the blade in her hand, sauntering towards Don.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

At Don's scream, Carl pushed himself to run faster. He could hear Jason's heavy breath just a few feet behind him, catching up swiftly. Even without his sturdy boots on, the hulking giant still had thunderous footfalls with every step he took. While normally he and his friend would have made some sort of "Jason streaking through Camp Blood" joke, those sorts of thoughts seemed to melt out of existence when you were about to be murdered!

Salvation was nearly within reach. He could see the faint light filtering through from the trap door that led to this accursed place. Frantically, Carl scurried up the ladder and was nearly halfway into the old cabin when a set of monstrously strong hands ripped him away from freedom and back into the foreboding darkness of the tunnel. The boy let out a pained cry as Jason slammed him into one of the wooden support beams, leaving him momentarily dazed and disoriented. There was a terrible pain in his ankle from where the brute had grabbed it and he found himself barely able to hobble.

"N-no... a-are you... fucking kidding me?" Carl whimpered.

Maybe he should have welched on that bet. Perhaps he never should have made it in the first place. But it was far too late for regrets. He was going to die, simply because he chose the exact wrong place to get his adolescent rocks off. Growling angrily, Jason closed the trap door then picked up the boy by his neck and dragged him back towards the main chamber, completely unphased by his prey's pathetic attempt to struggle free. Eventually, the frantic pounding of fists against his bare legs were getting annoyingly close to his genitals and the fierce killer had had enough.

Normally, Jason would have just reached for his machete, but since he didn't have it on him, he'd have to improvise. A wicked idea crossed the giant killer's mind, catching sight of a large, splintered piece of wood from one of the support beams.

The boy screamed in agony as Jason rammed his face into the sharp piece of wood, piercing him right through the eye. Just to make sure that the trespasser would never pose a threat to him or his girl again, he beat the brunette's head against the support beam until his cries were silenced by the fracturing of his skull. Blood poured profusely from Carl's head and spattered over the massive killer's bare arms and broad chest.

 _"_ _That's my good boy,"_ Mother's voice whispered soothingly in his ear.

Snorting with satisfaction that the boy was dead, Jason dragged the carcass down the narrow corridor, moving at a brisk trot. There was still one more troublemaker to take care of.

However, rounding the corner towards the main chamber, Jason realized that he may not have to deal with it. Lisa, his good girl, was already on top of things.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

While Carl made his run for it, Don staggered to his feet, still holding onto his dislocated shoulder. His wide, frightened eyes locked on Lisa, at first taking in her small, naked form and thinking about how nice it would have been to bed her down. But those sinful thoughts were quickly scrubbed from his head when he saw the deadly and infamous blade in her small hand and the look of outright fury on her face.

"Take a good look around... Don, was it?" Lisa seethed, pointing the machete at him, "Because you're never leaving this labyrinth!"

"What the fuck? Y-you crazy bitch!"

Don yelped as the naked girl advanced on him, swinging the machete. The blade cut into the side of the larger boy's chest, causing him to momentarily buckle over with a pained cry. Looking around, he made a dash for Jason's weapon stockpile, literally willing to take anything that he could hold with his working hand. Before he could grab onto a small hatchet, Lisa brought the machete down on his forearm, slicing through the muscle and tendons and even into the bone. An evil smile crossed her lips as the boy shouted in agony, then she wrenched the blade out of his flesh.

With both of his arms rendered useless, Don kicked Lisa in the ribs, sending the smaller girl stumbling backwards a few steps with a pained grunt. His heart was pounding in his chest when he heard Carl scream in agony further down the tunnels. Jason, he must have caught his friend before he could escape! Now Don realized that he was going to die in here. Even if he made it past this crazy naked girl, surely Jason would tear him to shreds by his bare hands alone.

"K-killed... by a hot naked chick..." he gulped, unwittingly backing up into the dirt wall behind him.

Laughing sensually, Lisa licked her lips, "I appreciate the complement, but my boyfriend wouldn't like hearing you talking to me in that way. He's a bit jealous and very protective."

They both turned their heads, seeing Jason's hulking form emerge from around the corner, dragging what was left of Carl behind him. Already the massive brute's chest heaved with his heavy breath. The boy had gotten too good of a look at Lisa's naked body for his liking. Frozen by horror, Don could barely even struggle as the girl blinded him with two well placed machete strikes to his eyes before driving the blade through his chest. It pierced through the boy's back and into the dirt wall behind him, leaving him pinned in place as he twitched and spasmed in the final throws of death. Lisa was sprayed with a spurt of blood from his chest, mostly covering her face and shoulders. She took in a few deep breaths, admiring her handiwork, then smiled at Jason.

Jason felt his chest swell with pride. He had taught her well. Dropping Carl's body on the ground with an unceremonious 'clump', the giant approached his girl, anxiously checking her over to make sure she was unharmed. A frown crossed his face when he saw the shoe print on Lisa's ribs and the dark purple bruise that was already forming. That bad boy had kicked her! He leveled a glare to the lifeless body stuck to the wall, growling at him.

"Shhhh... Jason, it's alright. I'm not hurt." Lisa whispered, soothingly.

She reached up for his face, gently averting his gaze from Don's motionless, bleeding body back down to her. Jason closed his functioning eye and breathed the equivalent of a sigh of relief, pulling his girl in close and embracing her. The heat within Lisa's body blazed once again, especially when the killer's bloody hands began to caress her back, shoulders and even found their way down to her rear. He could already hear her breathing pick up and it wasn't long until she was kissing and licking every scar on his chest that she could reach, working her way down. Looking up at him with that lustful, mischievous glint in her eye, she guided Jason to back up until he hit the dirt wall on the other side. Before Jason could pick her up and take her back to the bed so that they could finish what they had started, Lisa shook her head.

"Mhmmm... nope. Not yet. It's my turn to get what I want first! You just settle back and relax."

His curiosity aroused, Jason obeyed her commands and removed his hands from the girl, though he never once took his eyes off her body. Lisa licked her lips once more, slowly falling to her knees while trailing her hands along his chest scars. An animalistic groan came from Jason's throat when he felt her lick and tease the sensitive underside of his swollen shaft. He leaned back as far into the wall as he could, gazing anxiously at her. His breath became quick and ragged once she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and sucking gently, moaning as she did. He just tasted so good!

Jason's hips began to sway in motion with her movements, causing the pressure within him to rise. Seeing the blood smeared all over her body just excited him that much more and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Just as he had done earlier with her, she artfully used her tongue to stimulate and torture him, but held back just enough so that he wouldn't get his release too early. In the position he was in, it would have been difficult to torture his girl back. (Sly little she-devil, no wonder she wanted to taste him so badly!) So, he consigned to merely enjoy himself, moaning from the immeasurable pleasure she gave him.

Finally, Lisa took him in fully as he came, giving one last suck before swallowing his gift. She took it upon herself to clean him up, lapping up the last bit of his seed from his softened member. Her hands gently stroked the inside of his muscular thighs and while he was distracted, she gave him a love bite, causing him to let out a grunt in surprise. Jason smiled as much as he deformed features would allow, running his large hands across the girl's shoulders. Now she had left HER mark upon him, forever claiming him as her own. Lisa kissed the fresh bite mark before standing up.

Jason didn't even let her utter a word before he took her in his arms so that they were level with each other. It wasn't clear who was pulling who into a ravenous, passionate kiss, but it was obvious that it didn't matter to them. Lisa parted her lips, allowing him access to explore her mouth with his tongue. Moaning, she did the same to him in return as he carried her to the bed and laid her down on her back. Carefully, Jason climbed on top, making sure not to accidentally crush her beneath his mass. They parted for air, their uneven, quick breathing is sync with each other and already he could feel himself getting hard again. The intoxicating scent of her luscious wetness was about to drive him into a wild frenzy. He wanted her more than anything else.

"Wait Jason," Lisa pleaded, before he slipped past the point of no return, "Would you like to try something new? I think you'll like it"

New? Jason cocked his head to the side. He had enjoyed some of the other positions his girl had taught him. Eagerly, he nodded. Smiling seductively and giving him another kiss on the deformed half of his face for good measure, Lisa turned around so that she was on her hands and knees with her backside facing him. Unsure what to do at first, Jason knelt down and trailed his hands along her back, enjoying the silky smooth feel of her skin. It was a bit unusual, since normally he would be looking at his girl's face during sex. Still, he was determined to puzzle it out. Mostly, Jason was concerned about accidentally crushing the girl under his girth by mounting her in this manner.

"Don't be shy." she encouraged, glancing over her shoulder.

It was a great show of trust on her part, since she would be handing most of the control to Jason. While he may have been unintentionally rough with her when he was first learning, Jason had been obedient, listening to her instructions and remembering her personal limits. And after all the torture she put him through earlier, she figured that he had earned getting to be the one in control for tonight.

Once Jason settled into the idea of taking her from behind, he found her slick opening after exploring with his tip and thrust himself inside, holding onto her hips to keep her in place and steady himself. Lisa gasped as he began to move in and out of her, closing her eyes. The feeling of having him inside of her again, filling her completely, mere words couldn't describe it. It hurt, but in the best way possible. She could hear his animalistic grunts quicken as he began to practically ride her.

Now Jason wished that she had introduced him to this sooner. Sure, he had seen some of the many couples he slaughtered make love in this way but he had never even considered it himself. Not only did it grant easy access to the soft, tender flesh of her hips and butt, but her back was completely exposed as well and if he were to lean forward, he'd be able to reach her neck and shoulders. He felt dominant, in control, powerful, and he liked it!

"Harder, Jason... please."

More than happy to oblige her plea, Jason leaned forward to give himself a better angle, digging his nails into her skin as he pounded away at her luxurious, tight wetness. When she let out a slight yelp, he eased up on his grip, not wanting to hurt her. He'd have to be gentle, since her ribs were sore from where that bad boy had kicked her. Now only using one hand to steady himself, Jason used the other to trace patterns on the girl's back, moving his way down to her breasts. Lisa gasped and threw her head back, feeling a whole new level of stimulation. She could already feel herself contracting around his powerful hardness. He was driving her insane in the best way imaginable. Jason was nearly on top of the girl, his head right next to hers, nipping on her ear.

"Jason..." she pleaded, with another smile, "This side is a little uneven."

Lisa gestured with her head, knowing full well that he was looking for an empty spot to leave another love bite on her. As he bit down, scarring her pale skin, he finally released, filling her with his warm seed. While still inside her, Jason gently turned her over onto her back, getting in a few last thrusts before pulling out. He wanted to look upon her face, that contented, blissful expression only he had the power to give to her. She moaned sleepily, gazing up at him. Slowly, he lowered his head between her legs, refusing to let any of her remaining juices go to waste. When he was finished, Lisa lightly ran her hand across his midsection, delighting in his involuntary twitching and huffing laugh. She still couldn't get over how ticklish Jason was. Still, he didn't make any move to stop her.

It wasn't long before they both panted and collapsed completely from their blissful exhaustion.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

Looking around the chamber tiredly, she realized that they probably should have dealt with the bodies waiting to be burned. Come to think of it, a very long shower was probably in order as well. Lisa sighed contently, snuggling closer to Jason and just accepted the fact that they'd have to worry about it in the morning. Besides, the two of them were too comfortable to even consider moving! He had his back to the wall and she had her back to him, feeling his soothing body heat all the way down her naked skin. They had the covers pulled up over them and the girl rested her head on Jason's shoulder, using him for her pillow. A slight giggle escaped from Lisa's mouth when she heard Jason's gentle snores from behind her. He was completely out, clutching her to his chest the way a child would cling to a beloved stuffed animal. Ready to let sleep take her, Lisa settled in, grasping Jason's muscular arms with her small hands.

"I'll need to play that game with you more often." she muttered to herself, dreamily as she gave one last adoring glance to the sleeping giant holding her, "Jason... catch me if you can."

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th** ***Ft13th**

 **Author's Notes::** *blushes* This was pretty much my first time writing/posting genuine smut. It's kind of a new experience for me but one I enjoyed doing, to be perfectly honest. If you don't like that sort of thing... well, I gave you plenty of fair warning! If you do, glad we're on the same page.

This takes place a few days after my other fan-chapter Fever Pitch. I don't think murder has been this warm, fuzzy, and generous. I don't know, maybe I'm finally starting to really rebel against my prudish upbringing. *shrug* Lesson to be learned here, just take the ten bucks and the case of beer! For some reason, the idea of Jason Voorhees killing someone while stark, raving naked just appeals to me. It puts him in a situation we've never really seen him in before, where he's exposed, vulnerable, and you might even think to yourself that you've got a shot at being victorious against him. ...Then you realize what an idiot you were once that giant hand squeezes your neck and knocks your lights out! Lisa... his "good girl" is no pushover either. She's just as willing to enter the fray as he is. (In fact, most of the time, Jason struggles to keep her OUT of the fight!)


	4. Do You Trust Me?

**WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Do You Trust Me?**

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th**

Lisa glared sourly at the natural earth wall in front of her, her back turned to the cavern behind her. She was sitting on the old, worn out bed, her arms wrapped around her legs while her chin rested upon her knees. Sure, the girl was no stranger to Jason's underground labyrinth, in fact it was practically her second home. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter tonight. After the near disaster two days ago, Jason refused to let Lisa join him on tonight's hunt. As soon as the bells by the back door rang and Lisa brushed past him to prepare, Jason plucked her up into his arms, covered her mouth with an abnormally large hand when she started screaming at him, hauled her down here, and shackled her up just in case she got any ideas about following him before going after the trespassers on his own.

An annoyed groan escaped from her throat as she stroked the bandage wrapped around her upper arm. She didn't want to admit it, but it was bone chillingly terrifying, staring death right in the face the way she had. That scene from a few nights ago replayed over and over again in her mind and the girl knew, knew that Jason didn't trust her not to get hurt.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th**

Someone had tripped the alarm in the Southern quarter of the woods. Naturally, Jason and Lisa were hasty to respond, discovering a small encampment of two men and one woman, hunters by the looks of it. (Poachers would probably have been a more accurate description.) Things had gone well at first, as Jason effectively decapitated the first one with a single swing of his machete while the fool left the safety of the group to take a leak and Lisa cleanly slit the throat of the other with her dagger while he was collecting wood for their campfire. It was then did she see the last one, the woman, with the shotgun.

The female poacher stood less than six feet away from the girl, screaming obscenities at the top of her voice before pulling the trigger. Staring down that barrel at such close rage and hearing the deafening 'BOOM', Lisa nearly felt her heart stop as her muscles seized up and refused to respond in that moment. She didn't know what had come over her in those precious few seconds, but had Jason not stepped in front of his girl when he did, she would have resembled nothing more than ground meat at that point. While the white hot shot pellets tore through the hulking killer's flesh and he let out a pained snarl, it did little to slow him down. Lisa had caught a bit of the blast in her upper left arm and was grazed in her side, but it was nothing compared to the fate that woman endured.

Beyond enraged, Jason tore the weapon from her hands and grabbed the poacher by the back of the head. As she screamed, kicked, and struggled, he rammed the shotgun down her throat and pulled the trigger, shredding her innards apart and splattering her into several different bloody pieces. Once the bodies had been disposed of and the spoils claimed, Lisa spent the rest of that night painstakingly plucking shot pellets out of Jason's chest, shoulders, arms, and even his face.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Jason!" she had scolded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Funny, if Jason could speak, he would have told her the exact same thing. There had been no mistaking just how on edge he was, as his functional eye never left his girl for a minute and his entire body was ridged and tense, never once relaxing. He was terrified, terrified that he had nearly lost his good girl forever. Silently, Jason had promised himself that he'd never let it happen again. By whatever means necessary, even if he, or especially she, didn't like it.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th**

Lisa had gotten up off the bed, going as far as her restrictive bonds would allow, trying to find anything she could use to free herself. Unfortunately, Jason had prepared for this potential outcome and moved anything that could be used as a lock pick or to potentially break the chains out of her reach. She began to get anxious, frightened even. While the girl may have been perfectly safe down here, as only Jason knew where she was, Lisa HATED being alone. And now, he didn't trust her anymore. In a way, that stung worse than the wound on her arm. The girl knew Jason was just trying to protect her, but that didn't stop her from being any less angry at him for this treachery.

"Jason? JASON! Where the hell are you?!"

Her voice was about ready to give out, since she had been screaming furiously for such a long time. How long exactly was unknown, considering the girl had lost track. When nothing but silence answered her, she sighed with defeat and curled up on the old mattress, shivering, experimentally yanking at the chains to see if they would give. No such luck. With slight 'clinking' noises following every move she made, she continued to glare at the dirt wall, boring into it with her intense yet hurt eyes.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th**

Eventually, the creaking of an old, heavy wooden door could be heard further in the tunnels, followed closely by a loud 'thud' from a heavy mountain of muscle landing on the dirt floor. It sounded like something else was being dragged behind him. Jason was home.

The massive masked killer was soaking wet and panting heavily. Luckily tonight, it was nothing more than a small group of skinny dippers that had come onto his land, without invitation, to disgrace Mother's memory and raise a ruckus. Naturally, he put the kibosh on their weekend plans... permanently. One blood soaked body was slung over his shoulder while three others were trussed up and stuffed inside of a sleeping bag he was dragging behind him. Unceremoniously, Jason dumped a backpack and small duffel bag on his growing horde of supplies before entering his main chamber. Thankfully, his girl had quieted down and looked like she was asleep. He could see her sides slowly rise and fall with each breath she took. A deep exhale came out of his mouth when his mismatched eyes fell upon her. It pained him to have to do that to the girl, but perhaps Jason had trained her a little TOO well for her own good. The massive brute couldn't die, lord knows that many have tried to test that theory. But she could.

Grunting to himself and shaking his head, he carried on down one of the other tunnels, this one much lower then the others and had the foul stench of burnt, rotting flesh coming from it. After disposing of the slain miscreants appropriately, the powerful killer strode back into the main chamber. He glanced to his grinding stone, contemplating giving his machete a good sharpening, as that usually helped to calm his frayed nerves, but he ultimately decided to check on Lisa first.

When he carefully placed his massive hand on the girl's shoulders, he nearly stumbled back with a start when her head snapped up to glare at him. That venomous glower, it stung more than any bullet or knife. If looks could kill, well, let's just say it would be a death even Jason would have had an uncomfortable time regenerating from. Jason backed off, slumping his shoulders in disappointment. All he wanted to do was to reassure her that everything was alright and that he was there for her. Wanted to stroke her short, spiky hair and feel the softness of her skin on his own. His eyes wandered over the scars of his love bites he had left upon her. Much to Jason's dismay, Lisa covered them up as best as she could, given her bound state.

"I thought we talked about this, Jason!" Lisa growled, displaying her manacled wrists.

Huffing indignantly, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on the heavy iron chains again. Realizing how useless it was, she stopped and let out a deep sigh. Now Jason knew she'd be angry, but he could sense that there was something more. Cautiously, he sat down beside her and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a key. However, he didn't release her just yet.

Lisa knew better then to just lunge for the key in his hand. That would just be a one-way ticket to spending the entire night down here, possibly alone! When she finally calmed down enough to look at him without a complete soul-rending glare, the girl could see the pain and worry conveyed in his good eye. Jason felt his chest ache, he hated having to resort to this as much as she despised it. Slowly, he put his burly hand against her back and massaged her tense muscles. At least this time, she didn't give him a cold shoulder, however, her expression didn't change much.

There were many options that she could have picked to yell at him about and Jason mentally prepared himself for whichever one would come his way; how he'd pick her up and carry her on his whim, (manhandling as she called it,) his severe over protectiveness of her, a tendency to storm off like an ill tempered child when told something he didn't want to hear or if he was just in a foul mood that day. Hell, the major one would be dragging her down here and chaining her up like a common prisoner! It wasn't the first time he had done it, but this time in particular struck a nerve. But as Jason gently took the girl's small hands in his own huge ones, unlocked the heavy iron cuffs from her wrists and tossed the chains on the wooden crates by the bedside, what she had picked surprised him.

"Jason! Every time you pull something like this, I-I wonder if... if I'll even see you again."

She still sounded angry, though this time there was a sadness to her tone. The way Lisa looked at him, it made Jason feel horribly guilty and torn.

"I know you, Jason. I know you'd only chain me up down here to try and protect me... but... but damn it! You wouldn't do this to me unless there was something out there even you deemed as a threat!"

In a swift move, she stood up, anxious to stretch her legs now that she was free of her bonds. Jason rose to his feet as well, towering over his decisively (and understandably) upset girl. Right now, anyone and anything was considered a threat to her in his eyes. Especially after nearly loosing her.

"T-that bitch... the one with... with the shotgun... it was meant for me, I know it was." Lisa shuddered, with shaking breath as she rubbed her arms, particularly on her left arm.

She shook a little, remembering that icy cold feeling that had struck her gut when Jason's blood splattered against her arms, face, and chest. It nearly made her sick to see him like that! His skin and flesh badly torn up with a hole in his upper body.

At the mention of that poacher, Jason let out a low growl. Just thinking about her made his blood boil, what she nearly took away from him. When the massive brute approached Lisa, he was met with her own frustrated snarl and a flurry of small fisted punches against his powerful biceps and rock hard chest. Not that it bothered him in the slightest. He didn't even make a move to stop her. She screamed a string of obscenities and insults at a rapid rate that Jason was having a difficult time following, eventually fading into mumbles and murmurs.

"Damn you, Jason!" she screamed, "If... if anything were to ever happen to you... I... don't..."

Now what happened next was a surprise to the masked killer. He was just about to grab hold of Lisa's hands before the girl ended up hurting herself, when she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his thick, sturdy neck. Shaking violently and trying to hold back her tears, Lisa clung to Jason's sides with her knees to steady herself as she embraced him. The giant could feel her hot, labored breath against the crook of his neck where she buried her face. It sent shivers down his spine as he cautiously returned her affection, placing one hand on her back and the other beneath her for support. Right about now, he couldn't have been more confused. Was she still mad at him? At times like these, he wished she would pick one or the other. Keep it simple. And of course, Mother remained silent, leaving Jason to puzzle out the emotional mayhem on his own.

Lisa couldn't even finish what she was originally saying, having lost herself to the sound of Jason's heart pounding in his chest as she snuggled against him, "Jason... do you not trust me anymore?"

At those shaky words, Jason felt his heart sink and his eyes widened. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. He wanted to trust his good girl, but she was prone to getting herself hurt during a chase. Perhaps it went deeper then that. Did he not trust himself to keep her safe all the time? The female poacher, that one was a fluke, a near freak accident that rattled Jason to the very core. Was he being too hard on Lisa for something that was really no fault of her own? She was HIS good girl, never got upset when he claimed her with his mark, fiercely loyal and only ever wanted to stay by his side and keep him happy, comforted him when he was upset or confused, put up with his territorial and sometimes mischievous antics. And most important of all, she alone had made him feel more accepted and loved then anyone, since Mother. She saw past the blood, gore, and his wretched deformities and loved him for him! Every part, right down to his useless blind eye. The killer tensed up, looking down at the girl trembling in his arms as she gazed right back up at him, a few silent tears falling down her cheeks. Finally, Jason shook his head, moving his hand from Lisa's back and up to her face, wiping away her tears.

He relaxed a little once he saw a small smile curl up on the girl's lips. Her small hands gripped Jason's jacket and shirt tightly as she hugged him once again. Jason felt himself stiffen a bit when she kissed him on the mask, right where his lips would have been. She was far too good to him sometimes. Without hesitation, he held her close, taking in her comforting scent and the warmth from her skin. It was almost as if he were afraid, afraid that if he let her go, she'd suddenly vanish. While Jason wished she would say something to him, the barrage of gentle kisses trailing down his neck and to his shoulders could be taken as a suitable replacement for mere words. The girl took comfort in his strength and power that held her tightly. His wet shirt clung against his chest and torso, emphasizing his pectorals and abs.

That small spark of heated passion quickly ignited, and it wasn't long until the girl in his arms shifted so that she could face him. Jason gave no resistance as his girl lifted up his mask just enough to reveal his twisted lips and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Not quite understanding the sudden onslaught of aggressive affection, he returned the kiss, parting his lips and allowing her into his mouth. Come to think of it, while confusing, it was far more pleasurable than a foot or knee to the groin like he was originally expecting. He could feel it, the raw emotion and raging passion blazing inside of her. When they parted, Lisa lightly nipped at the tip of his tongue, sucking on it for a little while longer as she gazed into those expressive, mismatched eyes. Jason took a few steps back, nearly into the wall as he fought to catch his breath. His girl's small, shy smile evolved into a smirk as her breathing became more labored. She still wanted to be furious at him, but was finding it harder and harder to be so as the seconds ticked by. Furiously ravenous, perhaps? Yeah, that would do!

"Jason... I want you to trust me..." she whispered in his ear, seductively.

A slight grunt rumbled from Jason's chest as he could already feel the blood rushing to his groin. Lisa held onto him with one hand and slowly began to help Jason shed his still wet jacket. It was quite a tricky feat, what with the girl still clinging onto him. Before he even knew how he and the girl were managing it, Jason was stripped of his shirt, revealing his bare, muscular chest and abs. He felt so warm against the contrast of the chilly, damp mine shaft and appeared to have healed quite nicely from his injuries. Lisa wanted to start giving special attention to every scar peppering his body, especially all the new ones since she'd be taking her time, but there was something that she really wanted to do first. Licking her lips in a sensual fashion, she was about to give Jason another command when the tearing of fabric greeted her ears and a slight chill ran over her torso. She was barely able to suppress a laugh when she saw a handful of her light blue tank top tightly held in Jason's grasp and caught sight of the rest of her top and bra in his other hand.

"Lay down and get comfortable. There's something I'd like to try."

Her order was emphasized with a light nip on his ear lobe. This sent a light shock of stimulation throughout his entire body, causing the pressure to build faster and his pants to feel rather restrictive. Lisa finally let go and gently dropped down to the floor, purposely brushing against his growing hardness as she did. Moaning softly, nearly purring, Jason gently touched his forehead to Lisa's and nuzzled her before shifting his massive frame to roll onto the old bed. He stretched himself out, momentarily flexing his powerful muscles. It was truly a sight to behold, like watching a mighty predator at rest. Mind racing and heart hammering in her chest, Lisa's eyes flitted to the bulge between his legs and could feel her own wetness increase.

Jason watched as she slowly and teasingly removed her capris followed by her black underwear. Even in the dim lighting, he could still see the dark, purple bruise on her ribs from where that bad boy had kicked her about a week ago. Now completely naked, she lightly leaped up on top of him, straddling his chest. She ran her hands across his pectorals, slowly making her way to his arms. Greatly enjoying the view, Jason caressed his calloused fingers down her sides, causing her to twitch on top of him. He ran his hands back up her sides, cupping her silky, supple, small breasts in them. A slight gasp escaped her mouth when his thumbs brushed over her nipples, sending a warm shockwave throughout her body. She put her hands over his, guiding him to raise them up above his head.

Almost ready to close his eyes and slip into bliss, Jason suddenly sat up when he was startled by the feeling of cold iron against his wrist and the clinking of many thick, metal links. Lisa let out a slight yelp, wrapping her arms around his neck when he nearly dumped her off the bed and to the dirt floor below. Growling softly, Jason turned a glare to her. Did-did she just try to put the shackles and chains on him?! Was that what she meant by something she wanted to try?

"J-Jason... please. I-I just... I need you to trust me. Will you do this? For me?"

The girl looked at him with pleading eyes. Indeed, she had worn those shackles multiple times for him, not that she had a choice in the matter when Jason pulled them out. Somehow or another, he had always been in a position where he could take control of anything if he wanted to, no matter what. A deep exhale came from his mouth as he looked at the chains in her hands. He remembered that time when he had been strangled by a thick length of chain that had become tangled in a wood chipper. Hanged by his neck at a barn, even anchored to the bottom of the lake a few years back. Jason was proud, an alpha male, he did not like submitting to anyone or being restrained in any way.

But... this wasn't some common trespasser or troublemaker. This was his good girl. He could see the want and longing in her eyes. Of course, she was asking for him to trust her under her complete control. Lisa would never do anything to harm him and this was the ultimate test to let her see fully and completely that he knew that. For his special girl, he could make an exception. He would prove his trust to her and remove all doubt. Letting out a somewhat rumbling sigh of consignment, Jason lay back down, putting his arms up over his head so she could shackle him up.

"Thank you."

She gave him a kiss on the mask, smiling while sliding off of him momentarily. The girl could feel his muscles tighten up when the first cuff was adjusted to fit him and locked around his wrist, followed by the second. Jason forced himself to stay calm and resisted the urge to thrash about in a wild rage when he felt the slack tightening, giving him little room to move and pretty much keeping him right where he was. Experimentally, the giant pulled against his bonds, mentally cursing himself for putting them together so well that even HE would have a hard time breaking out of them. (Then again, he had never imagined himself in this position.)

"Just relax, Jason. After tonight, you'll be begging me to do this to you again." Lisa purred, gently kissing his white-knuckled fist.

She gently ran her feather light touch from his manacled wrist to his arm and down to his side. The feeling of all that solid, powerful muscle completely at her mercy, it was breath taking. He tensed up when she got to his pant line and slowly and methodically began to undo his still damp pants and relieve him of his boots. Curiously, the bound giant sat up as far as he could, mostly since he just wanted to watch her, silhouetted against the dim lighting, accentuating her small figure, as she stripped him naked in the most torturous way she could think of. Once free of his boxers, Jason could hear her rustling at the foot of the bed and the clinking of more chains. Lisa flashed him a mischievous little smile, having found another set of bindings for his ankles as well.

"I stumbled upon these while I had nothing but time to myself." she explained.

Well, serves him right. Come to think of it, had she actually been planning this all along or was it a spur of the moment fantasy that sprang to mind? Jason tilted his head at her, bucking a little when cold iron clamped around his ankle. Tenderly, the girl secured the other one and removed the slack, pinning him, all of him, firmly in place. She held something in between her teeth, which he recognized as the key to his restraints. Making sure he was watching, she looped it onto an old piece of cord and tied it around her neck. In a way, she teasing him even more, keeping his freedom so close yet so far away at the same time. Sighing pleasurably, Lisa took in the sight before her. Somehow, seeing his magnificent and strong form bound to the bed, completely naked, struggling and grunting, intensified that tingling feeling racing up and down her spine. The girl ran her hand gently down his inner leg, pausing to massage the little love-bite mark there, before slowly stroking the length of his generous, swollen, and throbbing shaft. Jason twitched beneath her delicate touch and sucked in a breath. She could hear the chains rattle with every movement he made.

"Oh... I think you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Lisa cooed, softly.

He was already hard, yet silky smooth to the touch. She giggled a little as he jerked with a soft moan, slowly tracing the tip of his cock with a single finger. Had it not been for the restraints, Jason would have either been devouring her sweet juices already or sliding into her warm, tight wetness. But not yet. Tonight, he would just have to trust her to give him the release he silently begged for. Oh, did he ever want her to just take him here and now!

The girl leaped back on top of her willing captive, slowly sliding up his chest, lightly tickling him with her torturous yet pleasant touch just to make him squirm beneath her. He was already showing a slight flush of red as his playful little siren came nose to mask with him.

"Mmmmmm, don't you look... delicious." she whispered.

Funny, he was thinking the same thing. The girl lifted up his mask, just enough to gain access to his lips, before kissing him hard and aggressively, forcing his head further down into the pillows. Jason yanked against the chains, but they held fast. Grunting brutishly, he parted her lips, tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Yes, he was right. She was quite delicious too. When the girl parted to catch her breath, Jason lightly bit at her lower lip, using what he had available to him to get her to stay longer. He always was a resourceful one.

"Naughty, naughty."

Lisa playfully scolded him as she removed his mask all the way, setting it down on the wooden crates by the bedside. She started kissing her way across his deformed features. Ever since he had been brave enough to reveal himself fully to her, Jason loved it when she would give affection to the part of himself that he hated most. While working her way down to his neck, she lightly ran her hands over his most sensitive spots, feeling the warm, powerful, and rock hard muscle writhe beneath her. While Jason may have twitched and bucked, there was no concealing his pleasure filled groans. He closed his eyes and settled back when he felt her wet tongue make it's way down to his naval. Then the little she-devil tormented him further, giving special attention to each and every one of his new scars first. Her teeth lightly grazed against his skin, giving him gentle nips along the shoulders and neck. Finally, she was ready to give him what he craved.

"Are you ready, Jason? Ready for me?"

The chains clinked together lightly as he shifted while nodding his head. Slowly and deliberately, the girl lowered herself so that the tip of his painfully hard cock rested against her slick entrance. She could feel him arching his back beneath with a groan, pressing himself up against her. First, she teased him by swaying her hips in a circular motion just above his manhood. Once she claimed his undivided attention and obedience, the girl gave into her their shared desire. With a slight cry of pain, Lisa carefully slid down onto him when he wasn't expecting it, letting his throbbing hardness fill her. All that pent up testosterone, gift wrapped just for her, it was painful, but in the best way imaginable. Jason groaned pleasurably. The warmth, wet and tight around him, consuming him, it was more then he could bear. He couldn't resist bucking his hips any longer, causing his girl to gasp and moan as he thrust himself further inside.

Gently, she pressed down on his hips with her small hands and began to ride him. Her breathing became labored as she went faster. A strained, huffing laugh could be heard from the back of Jason's throat as he tried to sit up only to be pulled back by his bonds. While she rode him, Lisa's fingers lightly danced across his midsection, tickling him. It was a whole new sensation that sent another flush of heat racing throughout his body, causing his heart to beat faster and the pressure within to rise. Part of him desperately wanted to throw her off to make the torture stop while the other part never wanted it to stop. All the while, Lisa kept up that pleasured, contented, yet mischievous smile. Even completely subdued as he was, Jason still held power over her. Only he had ever been able to make her smile like that. He lowered his head back down into the pillows, twitching and struggling pleasurably under his girl.

"Like it?"

Her hips swayed gently, creating a stimulating friction. She could tell he was coming close to his release, as Jason closed his eyes and stretched out again.

"Harder!" she commanded.

They were skin on skin as she leaned as far forward as she could, pulling him into another kiss. This time, their tongued moved furiously, in sync with their pounding and grinding. He was so warm against her soft skin, she may never want to let him go. The chained giant grunted again as he thrust into her as though his life depended on it. A shared, fiery passion within the two of them burst into a complete raging inferno and refused to die. Oh he liked it, he liked it very much. A gentle nip and suck on Jason's tongue was enough to send him over the edge. His back arched once again as a growl of ecstasy rumbled from his chest. He could feel her tightening around him. Lisa collapsed on top of him as he came, spilling his hot, sticky seed inside of her. Gasping and twitching from the intense pleasure, the girl fought to catch her breath and see straight. She could hardly hear anything, save for her pounding heartbeat and their labored panting.

"Oh... oh my God!" she sighed, struggling just to sit up, "Jason... I ought to chain you up more often."

At her tease, Jason wanted to shake his head 'no', but the truth was... he was actually enjoying it, much to his own surprise. Relying completely on his girl to give him what he desired while he lay helpless beneath her, at her whim and mercy to do with as she pleased was an exciting experience. He never thought any pleasure could come from being bound, yet she found a way to prove him wrong. (Now he was just unsure if he should curse or reward her for it!)

He found himself snapping out of those thoughts when Lisa lifted herself off of him and slid further down, settling herself on his knees. The playful little minx was so light to him, he might not have even noticed, right up until he felt her warm breath and soft, wet tongue against him. Already, the blood was rushing back to his groin and he was getting hard again as she mercilessly teased him, running her tongue up the length of his cock. Her fingers lightly wrapped around it, giving him a light massage. The girl stopped for a moment, tasting herself off of him as she licked her lips.

"I was right, you are tasty. And all mine."

A low, animalistic grunt escaped the back of Jason's throat. He greatly enjoyed it when she would clean him up like this. The feeling was only intensified as he struggled against the chains pinning him in place. His hips began to buck and twitch in anticipation, watching eagerly as her lips slid over the tip. Sucking gently and moaning, she slowly swirled her tongue around his growing erection. Jason was nearly purring again, moving in rhythm with her as she slid him in and out of her mouth. A different sensation sent quite a jolt through his already stimulated body when he felt Lisa's small hands slip beneath his muscular bottom to steady herself. Her fingers lightly kneaded his tight backside while her tongue kept tickling the tip of his cock, driving him wild.

She glanced up at him, continuing her deliberate torture, with absolute adoration in her eyes. Jason's breathing became ragged and tense, but his girl didn't pick up the pace just yet. He just tasted so good tonight and she wanted it to last. The girl's tongue teased the sensitive underside of his shaft as she licked furiously and sucked. It was impossible to keep still and he arched his back again, surrendering himself to her completely. A slight laugh escaped Lisa's throat even as she continued to take him deeper in her mouth.

When it looked like Jason was about ready to pass out from the overwhelming onslaught of stimulation and enjoyment, she took him fully into her mouth and he released for the second time that night. Giving one last hard suck, the girl tilted her head back and swallowed hard, accepting his gift. It was too much for him to bear. Jason thrashed with his legs involuntarily. His girl had a good grip on him so he didn't throw her off, but one of the chains around his ankles snapped, partially freeing him.

"Oh my-Jason!" Lisa giggled, looking over her shoulder.

Jason just shrugged in response. He couldn't help how strong he was. That strength, that power. It was just magnificent! After licking up the remaining seed from his now flaccid manhood, Lisa crawled back on top of Jason's chest, taking in deep, long breaths. She could feel his chest rising and falling under her, soaking in his body heat for a few minutes.

Eventually, the girl climbed off of him, leaving Jason somewhat disappointed, already missing the luxurious softness of her silky skin next to his own. He relaxed however, when he felt the heavy iron shackle around his ankle click open. Lisa released him from the other one and tossed the chains back under the bed. Taking advantage of his retrained state one more time, the girl teased him with tickling fingers, pausing once again to give special attention to his belly while there was nothing he could do to stop her. A slight groan came from his throat as he leveled a playful glare to her.

"Oh alright. Just hold still." she sighed.

Jason felt overwhelming relief once he was completely free. Unconsciously, he rubbed his wrists and stretched himself out a bit, rolling onto his side. He felt a slight twinge of soreness from being in one position for so long, but it was well worth it. Lisa set the key back down next to his hockey mask, smiling shyly back at him while he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Thank you, Jason..."

A single tear slid down her cheek, but not from sadness. Happiness. Jason... he did trust her, and he had proven it. When she reached out for him, the hulking brute snatched her up with one hand, causing her to let out a slight yelp of surprise. Skin on skin with him again, she cuddled up against his chest while he wrapped his powerful arms around her in a protective embrace. He took in her delicious scent and lightly traced patterns on her skin with his calloused hands. Lisa nearly felt herself slip away into the comforting blackness of sleep, right up until one of the alarm bells on the ceiling jingled.

Both Jason's and Lisa's heads snapped in the direction of the noise, and it wasn't long until the powerful killer began to untangle himself from his girl. There were trespassers out there in need of punishment! He needed to keep her safe. The girl let out a moan of disappointment, watching as Jason dressed himself to go out on the hunt. He had handed Lisa her panties and capris, though he was a bit surprised that she wasn't leaping at the opportunity to join him.

"I... I'll stay here for you tonight," Lisa sighed, tiredly, "B-besides, you...um... kinda... well, destroyed my top in your excitement."

That blush of red crept over Lisa's face, neck, and shoulders once again. Jason loved it when that happened, she just looked so cute to him! He was just about to put his jacket back on, but instead he draped it over his girl's shoulders so she could cover up. Gratefully, Lisa accepted the massively oversized jacket, snuggling up in it and finding a new form of bliss from his very gentlemanly gesture. Looking at his girl wearing HIS clothing, Jason felt his chest swelling with pride. He liked seeing her in his jacket. It was like leaving a different sort of mark on her, claiming her for his own and warning any other males to stay away. He felt very masculine, territorial, powerful, dominant. Yes, he liked it very much.

Once he was ready to go out on the prowl, Jason took one last look at Lisa, hockey-mask in hand. He strode to her bedside in long, confident strides, towering over her. Almost timidly, the girl held out her wrists for him to shackle.

"Go ahead, Jason. I wont fight you. I... I understand. You're just trying to protect me."

Snorting, Jason shook his head, kneeling down to her level and pulled her into a kiss that took Lisa completely off guard. She knew deep down that he was telling her in his own way that he trusted her to stay. A pleased moan echoed in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his sturdy neck, returning his affection. Once they parted, Jason snatched up the key and pocketed it, glancing to the bells as another one jingled.

"I trust you, Jason." the girl whispered.

Nodding in confirmation, Jason dawned his mask and sprinted down the tunnels, intent on ridding his land of these new troublemakers, knowing that Lisa, his strange good girl, would be waiting for him when he was finished.

 **Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th*Ft13th**

 **Author's Notes::** Having an over protective, highly territorial, not to mention giant serial killer as your boyfriend can really have it's ups and downs. I really wanted to display some of the rockiness of Jason's and Lisa's unusual relationship with each other. Jason's not trying to abuse or hurt her, he's just trying to protect her the only way he knows how. While Lisa understands his reasoning, she doesn't have to be happy about it and fears her adoring big lug no longer trusts her.

It's comfort smut... no sugar coating it, a bit of a tear jerker up front followed by comfort smut, something I've recently developed a liking for. Get over it. The thought of having your very own mountain of muscle, bound, struggling and silently begging you to do whatever you please with him... it's a yummy thought. Lisa puts her big guy through quite a test, requesting that the alpha male surrender to her completely and trust her.

(I might have deep, underlying repressed issues!)


	5. Unbroken Spirits

This is based off of Lady_Voorhees' story that she had written called "The Strange Good Girl", featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) I'll have a link to her and her story below. Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)

That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Unbroken Spirits

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Jason took in a deep exhale, glaring at the torn up and bloody dead body on the ground beside him. It was a much tougher fight then the massive masked killer was originally anticipating. His victim may have been half drunk and belligerent, but he was nearly as big as Jason was! Tough guy, biker leather wearing, renegade, bad boy sort. Probably lost a bet, if the hulking brute had to guess, since these sorts or trespassers normally defiled his land in packs. Luckily it was just the one tonight.

Having admired his handiwork for long enough, Jason moved to get back to his feet. It was late, dark, and he really, REALLY wanted to return to his underground home, more importantly, he wanted to return to who was waiting for him there. A slight smirk crossed his face beneath his hockey mask, thinking about the reason why he didn't have his usual worn out and ragged jacket on tonight. She was wearing it right now. And she was waiting for him. She was the reason why he was out here tonight. After he nearly lost her to a poacher armed with a shotgun a few days ago, Jason had to protect her, keep her safe and secure.

However, when Jason made to stand at his full six and a half foot height, the powerful brute felt an unfamiliar screaming pain shoot through his lower right leg, causing him to stumble back to the ground with a thud. He let out a loud grunt, closing his one working eye and shook his head, trying to block out the dull throbbing sensation coursing throughout his limb. When he rested his weight on his arms, the same intense agony reverberated in his left arm and it hurt to use that hand. Strange. Sure, the bad man that lay dead before him had gotten in a few good swings with a switch blade and made creative use of a jagged rock he had found laying around before Jason ultimately disemboweled him. Then the realization struck the victorious brute. He had heard a few sickening cracks when his prey struck him with that large rock. The sort he normally heard from the broken bodies of his victims only this time, it had happened to him. Could it be-? Nah! All Jason needed to do was walk it off. He had always recovered from wounds and injuries quickly, this would be no different!

Growling defiantly, he stood up and sheathed his blooded machete, doing his best to ignore the now intense ache in his injured leg. Jason roughly grabbed the dead body by the ankle, dragging it behind him through the thick foliage.

 _'I'll be fine,'_ he reassured himself, mentally, _'My good girl is waiting for me.'_

*In the Tunnels*

Recognizing the familiar, heavy footfalls of Jason's steel-toed work boots on the old wooden floorboards in the cabin above her, Lisa sat up from where she had been curled up in a fetal position on the old, worn out mattress. An eager and excited smile crossed the girl's face as she tugged the ragged, faded gray jacket around her torso, since she wasn't wearing much else under there. Swinging her legs over the bed, she slipped her boots on, grabbed one of the electric lanterns off the hook on the wall, and sprinted down the mine tunnel, making her way to the trap door that lead up into the cabin.

"Huh, wonder what's taking him so long." Lisa muttered to herself.

Scurrying up the ladder, the girl threw open the heavy trap door with quite a feet of strength and hoisted herself up, still being careful to keep the ridiculously oversized jacket wrapped around her. Her smile dropped when she caught sight of Jason leaning heavily against the door frame of the cabin and panting rapidly. Lisa didn't even acknowledge the dead body he had dragged home that was nearly as big and heavy as he was. Once Jason caught sight of her, he let it fall to the floor and approached her anxiously, though the girl was quick to notice that something was horribly wrong.

"Jason?!"

These weren't his usual long, confident strides. Jason was limping! Heavily. When he reached out to lean against the wall with his left arm, a snarl of pain escaped his throat and he immediately recoiled, tucking his injured arm close to his body out of a previously lost instinct before eventually collapsing to the floor with a sickening crack and a 'thud'.

"Oh my god! Jason!" Lisa screamed.

The girl immediately rushed to the fallen giant's side and with some difficulty, managed to prop him up into a sitting position against the wall. He was covered in cold sweat and she could tell that his face was contorted in pain, even behind the mask. This wasn't right! Lisa had seen Jason take everything from stabbings to gunshots, even a bear trap that snapped around his ankle didn't bother him none. A shotgun blast at close range? It might have annoyed him. But this? She had never really seen Jason in pain like this before. When he tried to get up, Lisa firmly pushed on his shoulders, signaling for him to stay where he was. Reluctantly, Jason obeyed, though a deep, rumbling growl emanated from his chest.

Lisa ignored his growls, her prior medical training kicking into overdrive as she checked the massive killer's legs first. Gently, she rolled up his pants, revealing a rather nasty wound that looked as though it were caused by some sort of blunt weapon, but there was something else that seemed... out of place. It looked as though the lower leg was bending at an angle it shouldn't have been. She touched it ever so carefully, watching Jason's reaction, and he immediately flinched and tried to pull away.

"J-Jason... your leg, it's broken."

Taking in a deep breath with her now incredibly dry mouth, she looked at his left arm next, confirming the same thing. Another broken bone! And she was quite certain that trudging through the woods while hauling a dead body didn't do him any favors. Jason lightly stroked the back of her head and neck with his good arm, letting out a low, agonized moan. The pain and fear conveyed in his mismatched eyes, it hurt the girl to see her guardian, her friend, reduced to this.

"You poor sweet thing." she whispered, "Wait here. Please, don't try to get up."

Taking his hand in hers, Lisa lightly kissed his palm, reassuring him that she'd be right back. Fighting his instincts to just reach out and grab her to keep the girl with him, Jason refrained, watching as she disappeared back through the trap door and down into the mine shaft. In only a few minutes, Lisa reemerged, carrying a backpack that she scrounged up from his treasure trove, and had an assortment of sturdy wood pieces and some old, worn out broken blades that she had wrapped up with cloth poking out the top. Jason tilted his head curiously as the girl poured the contents of the knapsack out, working by the light of the lantern, revealing more medical supplies and some beach towels and blankets she had cut into strips.

"I need to reset the bones and put them into a splint, okay?"

It worried her when Jason didn't acknowledge right away. She would have to work fast. While the girl knew Jason recovered much faster then any normal human, should his bones heal while crooked or misplaced, he may never be able to walk or use his arm normally again. There were also the surface injuries, though Lisa made a mental note to herself that those could be dealt with after resetting the fractured bones.

"I need you to trust me Jason, okay? This is going to hurt, I wont lie."

The girl put her hands on Jason's injured leg and the dull throbbing immediately roared to life with searing agony. Jason snarled loudly, jerking the broken limb away from her, glaring with confusion and fear in his eyes.

"Damn it, Jason! Hold still. It'll only get worse if you move!"

Now Lisa was getting annoyed, especially when the large brute defiantly shook his head and glowered at her. She was being as tender and gentle as possible. Perhaps it was simply because Jason didn't normally feel much in the way of pain, at least not on this level, and with the sensation being so foreign to him he was in sensory overload. Taking in another deep breath to center herself, the girl decided to take a different approach. Jason growled in warning when she went to touch his broken leg again.

"Alright big boy. Here, look at these!" Lisa snapped at last, with a huff.

Quickly, she slipped the oversized jacket off, revealing her bare torso, shoulders, and breasts underneath. Momentarily forgetting the pain he was in, Jason perked up in curiosity, long enough for Lisa to grab his injured leg and snap the bone back into place, straightening it out with some difficulty. At first, the hulking brute snarled, having been tricked into cooperating, wanting nothing more then to lash out in frustration as his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. However, once the initial shock was through, he felt a little better once his leg was straightened out and he held still. Smirking cleverly that her distraction worked, the girl put a towel around his limb for cushioning, then secured one of the sturdy pieces of wood and a wrapped up blade that had lost it's hilt long ago to either side to keep his leg straight, then tightly secured them with the strips of an old towel, creating a makeshift but effective splint. At Jason's irritated groan, Lisa scooted closer, gently massaging his neck and upper chest in a soothing motion.

"Remember Jason, we're supposed to trust each other."

The injured giant moaned softly, lowering his head in shame. His animalistic instincts got the better of him and he nearly hurt his good girl when all she wanted to do was help him. With his working arm, he pulled her in close, causing Lisa to squeak in surprise as he nuzzled against her neck and face affectionately. When she looked into his mismatched eyes, the girl could see the sorrow and remorse staring back at her. This was Jason's way of apologizing to her.

"It's okay. You're just in pain, I know you didn't mean it." Lisa smiled gently, kissing him on the mask where his lips would have been, "But you need to let me up to I can put a splint on your arm and tend to your wounds, okay?"

Jason nodded, getting in one last cuddle before letting Lisa up to resume her work, holding out his broken arm for her. Although she had begun to shiver from the cold night air, she didn't cover up with the jacket, since the girl wanted her patient to have something pleasant to look at to keep his mind occupied while she worked. Eventually, Lisa had Jason's arm bound in a similar fashion to his leg, and after cleaning and stitching up the surface wounds, the girl grabbed another towel off the floor, folded it to cradle his injured arm and keep it against his chest, then tied the ends around his thick, muscular neck, creating a makeshift sling.

"There we go," she panted, taking a moment to rest.

A gentle groan escaped from Jason's mouth as his eyes closed, leaning heavily against the girl and curling into her warmth. Meanwhile, Lisa's mind was racing about what to do next. Leaving Jason right where is was was out of the question, if she managed to take him down into the subterranean lair, she may not be able to get him back out again until he had fully recovered and since she didn't know how long it would take for Jason to heal from broken bones, she scratched that idea too. That left one option, she had to bring him to her house. There she'd be able to watch over him, keep him clean, make sure he was fed and hydrated, and ensure that he had a comfortable place to rest. Normally, it was around a ten to fifteen minute walk from the cabins to her place, but with Jason's condition, it was going to be a lot longer. Oh, and there was still the matter of a dead body that needed to be dealt with!

"Jason,"

She spoke softly, and although he didn't open his eyes, the resting giant let out a faint grunt, letting her know that he was listening, "I'm going to hide the body, then I'll see about getting you home."

Slowly, Jason nodded in understanding.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The next few hours had been no easy task for Lisa. While allowing Jason to doze, she put his oversized jacket back on, took his machete out of it's holster, and used it to hack and chop apart the body of the man who had done this to him into more manageable pieces that she dragged to the other cabin next door, the one with the pit Jason used until he was ready to fully dispose of his victims. Despite her small size, the girl had a savage fire burning inside of her, growing hotter and hotter with each swing of the blade and each limb she carelessly dumped into the pit. Thankfully, there wasn't too much blood, since he had pretty much bled out by the time Jason dragged his sorry carcass up the steps. While going through the dead man's pockets, she came across a rather nice switchblade with the initials "L&W" engraved into the handle. The same initials as her name. Shrugging, she pocketed the find.

After that chore was finished, Lisa wiped off her hands and the machete, sliding it back into Jason's leg sheath, gathered up the medical supplies and gear she had brought up from the tunnels, closed up the trap door, then turned to Jason, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Needless to say, trying to lead and support three hundred pounds of limping muscle on her tiny frame took it's toll on Lisa, as they would both need to stop and rest often. Not to mention, she was adamant that Jason keep any weight off his injured leg, even though it was wrapped up in a splint. Roughly an hour later, they made it to the girl's house and she immediately led her patient to the master bedroom. Jason could hardly suppress his relieved moan as his girl helped him lay down on the large bed. His breathing was incredibly labored and heavy after the painful walk and his aching muscles throbbed all over.

"Okay Jason, just a little more, you're doing very well. I've got something that'll help with the pain."

Lisa gently patted his shoulder reassuringly, then began rummaging around in her tub of medical supplies that she kept under the bathroom sink. She returned, carrying a syringe and a small vial of an opaque liquid. Seeing these things, Jason shifted uncomfortably, sitting up on his right arm in a defensive posture. One too many times had he seen bad kids take bad drugs with needles like those.

 _"_ _Jason, remember. Your good girl would never give you bad medicine. Be a good boy and let her help you. She only wants you to get better. Let her take care of you. Listen to Mother."_ Mother whispered calmly in his ear.

At once, he relaxed, cocking his head to one side as the girl measured out a dose of whatever it was she had for him. It was then he recognized the bottle. Lisa had called it 'morphine', she used it after those vile would-be rapists cut her below the eye. It dulled her senses greatly but it alleviated the pain.

"I know you don't like needles, Jason, but this is medicine, not drugs." Lisa reassured him.

Jason nodded, allowing her to administer the morphine without a struggle. Shortly after she swabbed the injection site, the masked brute found himself getting incredibly sleepy and everything in his vision became hazy. But, the pain was heavily reduced, bringing sweet relief to his screaming nerves. He was vaguely aware of his girl cleaning up the dirt, grime, and blood from his body with a warm, damp rag, helping him change into a clean shirt and pair of boxers, and elevating his injured leg on a folded up blanket before tucking him in under the covers. Once he was comfortable, Lisa took a quick shower, just enough to wash away the blood and dirt that had clung to her skin from that awful walk to the house and dismembering the body.

After drying off and putting on a clean pair of underwear and her PJ top, she picked up Jason's ragged jacket off the floor and slipped it back on before climbing into bed, settling down beside him. Even in his haze, Jason put his arm around her and pulled her close, letting out a huffing breath as he nuzzled against her, like a contented sigh. Her familiar scent and warmth was most soothing and he no longer felt the need to fight off sleep any longer.

"It's my turn to be your protector now, Jason. You're going to have to stay off that leg for a while, otherwise it wont heal right."

When Lisa glanced up, all she got in response were his gentle snores. The girl smiled, giving Jason another kiss on his mask. Best to let him sleep for as long as he needed as it was necessary for the healing process. Sleep... what a fantastic idea. She yawned, quite loudly, realizing just how exhausted she was, before snuggling against his chest and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Reflexively, Jason's arm tightened around her.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Sometime later and with no recollection as to how long he had been out, Jason awoke to the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs cooking from the kitchen. Groggily, he looked around the room, trying to piece together how he ended up in Lisa's bedroom in the first place. The window was partially open, letting in a warm summer breeze, his jacket appeared to have been washed, along with the other clothes he had been wearing that night, and his boots were at the foot of the bed. However Lisa wasn't there with him!

Then the alluring smell hit him again. Ah, she must have been in the kitchen making breakfast. Jason realized just how hungry he was when he sat up, only to find that he couldn't use his left arm. Tired, mismatched eyes gazed down at the sling binding his arm in confusion, though when he tried to remove it, the unfamiliar (not to mention uncomfortable) sensation of pain throbbed throughout the injured limb and he decided to leave it where it was. More still, he didn't remember putting on his forest green t-shirt or wearing just his boxers either. Perhaps his girl would have a good explanation once he finally saw her.

Meanwhile, Lisa was about to turn over the large, thick cut strips of bacon she had cooking in the pan when she overheard a loud crash and pained growl originating from her bedroom.

"Oh shit!"

Freezing up with eyes wide as she realized what just happened, the girl quickly turned off the stove and removed the half cooked food from the heat, before hastily making her way past the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. A sharp gasp escaped her throat at the sight that greeted her as soon as she flung open the door.

"Jason! No, no, no, no, NO! What do you think you're doing?!" she scolded.

There was Jason, groaning in annoyance and discomfort, lying face down on the floor. It looked as though he had tried to hold onto the nightstand for support, but only ended up bringing that down on top of him. The splint bound around his broken leg had loosened as well and the previously realigned bone was out of place again. When Jason gazed up at her, he looked more like a guilty little boy that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar rather than a brutal killer. Lisa sighed heavily, shaking her head as she knelt down beside him.

"I told you, you need to stay in bed so your injuries can heal!"

After lifting up the nightstand and setting it back in place, with some difficulty, she rolled Jason onto his back to relieve the pressure his own mass was putting on his broken arm. Still baffled about what exactly was wrong with him, he reached out with his working arm, gently trailing his hand along the girl's shoulder. Slowly, it was starting to come back to him. The large bad man, the rock, the agony, and the long, painful walk to get here.

"Jason... you've been asleep for two days. You probably don't remember much, do you?" Lisa questioned.

Jason shot up in a flash, looking at her with panic and alarm. Two days?! He'd been sleeping for two entire days? No, no! This wouldn't do. He had rounds to make, traps to set, trespassers and bad kids to punish! His girl needed to be protected! And he couldn't do that from here.

"Shhhhhh... calm yourself, Jason. There haven't been any intruders. I've been checking the perimeter while you've been resting and the bells have been silent," she explained, gently.

Well, there was a relief. Still, Jason wasn't at all thrilled about his current situation. How was he supposed to carry out Mother's wishes and keep his good girl safe if he was confined to bed? Moaning in defeat, Jason offered his re-injured leg to her so that she could reset it and bind the splint once more. A soft growl escaped his mouth in response to the discomfort, but he restrained himself and didn't thrash, not wanting to hurt his girl.

Almost immediately, Lisa realized just how much of a handful taking care of Jason was going to be. He was stubborn, strong willed, and would still be able to easily overpower her even with only one working arm. Keeping him in bed when he really didn't want to be there was going to be a chore and a half in and of itself! Plus there was the matter of keeping his mind occupied so he didn't get bored or restless and potentially hurt himself further.

"Oh... what am I going to do with you?" Lisa sighed, after helping the mountain of muscle back into bed.

She was answered with an annoyed groan from the wounded giant as she made sure he was comfortable.

"Now, stay put, I mean it!" the girl ordered.

Her expression softened into one of endearment as she lifted up Jason's mask and gave him a gentle kiss on his crooked, twisted lips. When Lisa put his mask back on his face, his groans became more like a deep, contented purr as he settled down, gazing back at her softly.

"I've got to back to the kitchen, finish cooking, and then I'm going to bring you a nice breakfast. Don't wander off."

Shortly after his girl left to return to her cooking, Jason found himself dozing off and on. As promised, she brought him a generous breakfast of eggs and bacon, which he greedily devoured, with some difficulty, seeing as he could only use one of his hands. After cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen, Lisa had planned on bringing her laptop into the bedroom so that she could get some work turned in and keep Jason company.

Just as she was about to set up, a loud knock on the door caused both of them to whip their heads towards the sound. Suddenly, all the color drained from Lisa's already pale skin and Jason could see the fear in her eyes.

"Fucking hell!" she cursed under her breath.

She had nearly forgotten! Earlier that morning, she had to put in an order for groceries since they were running low. Lisa had originally hoped Jason would still be asleep, considering under normal circumstances, she'd have sent him away to check his traps or terrorize unwanted skinny dippers down by the lake. Because grocery deliveries from town meant... him!

"Hello? Lisa, it's Cody. You put in an order this morning."

Despite the voice being partially muffled by the house walls and doors, Jason knew it all too well. Leaning on his good arm, he glared out the open door and into the hall, a low, threatening growl rumbling in his chest. No, no! He would not tolerate it, Not that kid, definitely not now! Mentally, the massive brute found himself begging his mother to give him confirmation that this boy needed to be punished. Much to his dismay, she remained silent.

"Jason, Jason no! You need to stay quiet!" Lisa whispered, moving her hands in a calming gesture.

Her teeth gritted as Cody knocked once again, "I-I'll be there in a moment!" she called out.

Ignoring his girl's previous pleas and commands, Jason struggled to sit up, snorting like an enraged bull and seething with jealousy. All he needed was one hand! That would be plenty to wring the boy's scrawny little neck. A suitable punishment for even LOOKING at his girl too much!

"Damn it Jason, don't you even think about it!"

Lisa hissed in warning, racking her brain for a fast solution to her problem before it became any bigger. (Perhaps while Jason was out, she should have gone back to the tunnels and retrieved those extra chains! Too late for that, it would seem.) In an act of sheer desperation, the girl leaped up and planted herself down on Jason's abdomen, literally sitting on him and trying to use her body weight to force him back down onto the bed. This move took him completely off guard, causing him to let out a surprised grunt as the wind was momentarily knocked out of him. From her seat on Jason's rock hard abs, Lisa shifted herself so that she straddled him and with all her might, shoved on his broad shoulders to try and get him to lay down again.

"Listen to me! If you continue to make noise or try to get out of bed, then he WILL find you and he WILL tell everyone in town about us!" she spat, quietly, "I'd rather not be committed the the loony bin and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be taken away either!"

Growling in protest, Jason lay back down. He certainly didn't want anyone to take his girl away from him, especially THAT boy! A gentle barrage of kisses on the side of his face snapped the wounded giant from his dark, brooding thoughts, helping him to relax a little.

"Stay quiet, don't try to get up. I'll be back shortly, I promise."

Before she left his bedside, Jason ran his burly hand the back of her neck and shoulder, feeling the indents of the love bites he had given her. Lisa snapped her fingers, silently thanking Jason for unconsciously reminding her about that, as she quickly grabbed a hoodie out of her closet and threw it on to hide the scars and used some concealer to hide the mark below her left eye. Cody was a nosy boy, always armed with questions she'd rather not answer. All she wanted to do was get her groceries and get him out of her house before Jason attempted to climb the walls! Taking one last, longing, and sad look at her injured giant, Lisa closed the bedroom door and strode to the front room, bracing herself for the worst.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

That annoying voice, prying into HIS girl while he was helpless to put a stop to it, it made Jason's blood boil. Anxiously, he tossed and turned on the bed, unable to settle down. Against his primal instincts, he didn't try to get up again, considering every time he tried to walk it would send a screaming pain throughout his leg and there would be no catching the boy in his current state anyways. Eventually, the thought of Lisa, his good girl, putting a stop to this madness began to put his mind at ease. A slight smirk crossed his face at the idea of her lightly running that small but deadly hand over the selection of cutlery in the kitchen. The chef's knife, that would be a good one, or the ice pick! Cody's lifeless eyes staring up at nothing while his body bleed out on the floor. Then the nightmares would be sure to go away!

 _'I'd just like to be there to watch.'_ he snorted to himself, mentally.

With those pleasant thoughts, Jason was finally able to fall into a light doze. He trusted his girl to come back to him, she always did. Though he still kept an ear out, trying to listen in on what was being said out in the other room.

Meanwhile, after coming up with the classic 'I was just stuck in the attic' excuse for why she was somewhat late in answering the door, Lisa had helped Cody carry in her order from the company van parked out in her driveway. She had been hoping that the boy would take the hint and leave as soon as the last bag was in and she had said 'thank you', but alas, he was going to milk every second of being in that house! As usual.

"I, uh, I came by when you were sick. I wanted to see how you were doing, but you never answered the door. Glad to see you're better now."

Lisa froze in her tracks for a moment while putting some chicken in the freezer. Yeah, she distinctly remembered Jason nearly flying off the handle before he whisked her away to the safety of his underground lair to protect her. Her lips curled into a smile at the thought; Jason had been so sweet that particular day.

"Oh... ummm... I was really out of it during that time," Lisa shrugged, "Must have slept right through your visit. But your concern for my well being is very touching."

She was trying to sound sincere and polite, though at the same time there was a slight anxiousness to her tone. Cody nodded in response, though it was clear that he still wasn't getting it. That clueless boy had no idea about the ticking time bomb currently occupying her bed and the longer he lingered, the less likely he'd live to see the next day. While she put her groceries away, the girl's eyes darted to Cody as the taller blonde boy took a look around. Thankfully, he didn't wander down the hallway, however the curious boy took notice of something quite odd. By Lisa's back door near the kitchen was a row of bells rigged up to wires.

"Say Lisa, what are those for? I never noticed those before." Coda asked, curiously as he was about to touch on of the bells.

Lisa's eyes widened, knowing that if Jason were to hear one of his alarms go off, that would be the end of it. Quickly, she grabbed Cody's arm and led him away, "Those are... part of a project I'm working on. I like to keep myself occupied," she smirked deviously, "Since I live out here all by myself, I've decided to set up some alarms on my property just in case miscreants and vandals come around to do some... snooping."

At her explanation and suggestive tone, Cody nodded in understanding. A little bit backwoods zany perhaps, but he could understand that she'd want to protect herself, living all the way out here away from civilization the way she did. Overall it was actually a clever idea.

"Well, ummm, remember, if you ever get lonely, my invitation still stands," Cody perked up, hopefully, "M-maybe could I take you to dinner, sometime?"

Playfully, Lisa quirked her eyebrow, "That wont be necessary, thank you. As you can see, I've got plenty of food now."

Successfully dodging the boy's attempts to prolong his stay, Lisa was further relieved when Cody received a text message on his phone. Come to think of it, there was more in his work van then just her order.

"Oh... I better get going. More deliveries to make and the customers are getting restless." the young blonde sighed, sadly, "It was nice seeing you again, Lisa."

Smiling politely (albeit a little forced), Lisa tipped Cody with a five dollar bill, for which he thanked her profusely, before she showed him to the door, "A good day to you as well."

Once he was gone and she heard the van rolling out of her driveway, Lisa grumbled to herself, shaking her head, "Learn to take a fucking hint!"

Thankfully, she was saved by his cellphone, otherwise she may have had to drag him out of her house. Her grumbles turned to laughs as those thoughts played out in her mind. The girl had seen Jason drag enough bodies to know how to do it effectivly and efficiently. Cody looked like a lightweight and she had taken on bigger and stronger before. As soon as the last of her groceries were put away, Lisa practically flew back to the master bedroom, flinging the door open. Immediately, Jason perked up out of his doze, scanning the girl with a critical eye. (And to be fair a little disappointed that she didn't have any blood coating her skin and clothes.)

"Ughhhhh... I thought he'd never leave!" she growled, with an eye roll.

Grunting softly, Jason motioned to his machete, which rested in it's sheath on the nightstand next to the smaller switchblade, then proceeded to make 'stabbing' motions in the air. Lisa giggled softly, running her hands through her hair before grabbing a pair of comfortable PJ pants to change into.

"Uh-huh, don't tempt me! The thought did cross my mind, but self control got the better of me."

As she changed, Lisa couldn't help but notice the somewhat smug look in Jason's soft, brown eye, followed by that gravelly huffing noise she had come to recognize as his laugh.

"You know, you're really cute when you're flustered, did you know that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Almost at once, Jason stopped laughing and the exposed skin around his face, ears, and neck reddened slightly. He turned his head away from her with a snort. How dare she call him 'cute'! (Hmmm, case and point.)

Picking up where she left off before they had been interrupted, Lisa crawled on top of the bed, sitting down beside Jason with her laptop. As soon as she was in his range, the brute growled softly and pulled her close, holding onto her possessively. Sighing contently, Lisa leaned into his chest, watchful of his arm cradled in the sling. She settled in, ready to get some work done and keep her large, ornery patient occupied at the same time. When Jason buried his face into his girl's neck, she gently slipped the battle scared hockey mask off his head and set it down beside her, not the least bit bothered by his deformed features. Finally, Lisa grabbed Jason's jacket, unfolding it and spreading it over her legs like a blanket before signing into work for the day.

Luckily for Lisa, one very easy way to keep Jason entertained was to simply let him play with her skin. He loved touching her, feeling the contrast of her silky smoothness against his rough, weather beaten, and calloused hands. And even with only one hand available to him, it was quite pleasurable for Lisa as he gently rubbed and massaged her. Every so often, she'd reach out with one hand to give him a neck or shoulder rub, smiling when he'd groan in satisfaction. When Jason stopped, the girl became concerned, that is until the snores gave it away.

"Just sleeping," she sighed, endearingly, "Guess he needs it."

For the next couple of hours, Lisa edited the rather suggestive and highly detailed romance novel she had been assigned for the week, occasionally feeling Jason shift and stretch himself out beside her. He still hadn't relinquished his grip on her and every time she moved a little, the girl would feel his large hand reflexively tighten around her and she would hear him growl in his sleep.

"Shhhhh... No one's taking me away from you." Lisa whispered, giving him a light kiss at the base of his throat.

A short while later, Lisa found herself highly engrossed in a particular chapter she had been working on. Sure, it needed a little work here and there, but the words "sinfully" and "delightful" would be a great way to describe it. Embarrassingly enough, she could feel herself getting wet just from reading it.

"Maybe once Jason's healed, I might see if he'd like to try this." she muttered to herself, suppressing a slight laugh while unconsciously licking her lips.

He seemed to enjoy trying new things with her. Hell, earlier on the same night he ended up getting these injuries she had introduced him to light bondage, which he really liked. The girl had been so focused on the screen, she didn't even notice Jason blearily stirring behind her. Let's just say that more then just his curiosity was aroused when his working eye studied the screen as he read over Lisa's shoulder. Cocking his head to one side, Jason licked his crooked lips and took in a deep inhale. The heavenly scent of her luscious wetness, he hadn't just imagined it! Still unaware of the fact that Jason reading every devious and erotic thing she was Lisa began mumbling a few of the lines out loud.

"Laying prostrate across his chiseled chest, she took his swollen, throbbing cock into her mouth, suckling on the tip most delicately. In turn, she squealed with delight as his tongue penetrated her wet folds, lapping up her sweet honey. Simultaneously, they pleasured each other in... blah, blah, blah... holy shit... hehe... Jason would love it if I did this with him."

Blushing slightly, Lisa made a few edits and tweaks, imagining herself and Jason in that position, though before she could continue, she felt Jason's larger, rough hand guide her own back up to keep her on the page she was at, for he wasn't finished yet.

"Oh, you're reading this smut too, huh Jason?" Lisa asked, tiredly with a slight yawn, "So, what do you think? Hell of a job I have, huh?"

Then her own words hit her over the head like a ton of bricks, "Jason?! W-wait, y-you're reading-how-how much did you... *gulp* hear?! Read? Oh god..."

If the girl was just blushing a little before, now she was completely flushed bright red. Obviously he had read and understood enough, since Jason moaned contently and nuzzled against her cheek, neck, and shoulders while his hand lifted up her shirt and he began tracing circular patterns around her naval. Lisa sighed and leaned back for a moment, closing her eyes. The only reason why she wasn't pouncing on top of him here and now was because she didn't want to risk accidentally hurting him further, especially after the near disaster earlier that morning. A gasp and pleasured groan escaped her mouth once his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pants and underwear, locating her hot, slick entrance. Now Jason smirked, seeing his girl writhing in a blissful state of complete surrender. Come to think of it, she was downright adorable when flustered, especially when HE was the cause.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his hand move to wrap around her hips and he tried to scoot her closer to him. Well, maybe not exactly, more like he was trying to position her on top of him. Now Lisa knew exactly what he wanted, gulping a little when she saw his growing manhood poking beneath the comforter. But, in good continence, she couldn't risk it, not while Jason was still recovering.

"Whoa, easy there, Jason! That's enough. I don't want to accidentally hurt you or end up with you harming yourself again."

Lisa spoke firmly but gently, mentally scolding herself for letting it go as far as it did, "We better stop. Right now you need calm and quiet and I think you've gotten a little bit too excited now."

Quickly, the girl rolled out of his grasp and onto her feet, closed up the laptop, then nearly felt her heart shatter when Jason let out a disappointed moan. The injured giant slumped against his pillows, gazing up at her with expressive, sad, mismatched eyes, letting out a loud exhale. He almost looked like a puppy that had been kicked to the curb! A very large puppy.

"Don't you look at me like that!"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and sighed, especially once Jason gruffed and snarled lightly, turning away from her with a huff. He hated this! He hated feeling so helpless, like his own body was fighting against him. The mighty Crystal Lake Killer, feared above all else in his territory, bedridden due to a few broken bones! It was humiliating! Growling in frustration, Jason clenched his fist and pounded it into the bed. Cautiously, the girl approached his bedside, smiling gently.

"Jason, I only want you to get better. Once you heal, we can do whatever you desire."

She gave him a few light kisses along his neck and face. While the hulking brute may have groaned initially, trying to pretend indifference, he couldn't find it in his heart to take his anger out on Lisa. She was his, his good girl. And she was protecting and guarding him as diligently as he had protected her. Once he calmed down and nodded in compliance, Lisa checked his splints, making sure they were still secure and his fractures were mending properly. Still, there was no denying the sullen look on his face.

"Come on, Jason. Nobody likes a pouty killer. I'm going to make sure my wounded warrior gets plenty of rest and a good hot meal. Just give it a few days. You'll be back to decapitating junkies and terrorizing lost hikers in no time flat."

As much as he hated to admit it, his girl was right. Jason took in a deep sigh of his own, glancing back at her. This couldn't have been easy on Lisa either, having to wrangle him, rebinding his injuries because HE was too damn prideful and stubborn to just stay still, feeding him and keeping him hydrated, and making sure he didn't completely loose his mind to boredom all while still doing her regular work and chores! It had to be exhausting. Finally, Jason set his alpha male ego aside and consigned himself to Lisa's mercy. For now, until absolutely necessary, he would be obedient.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

After a simple but tasty dinner of macaroni and cheese, (a meal Lisa had learned a while ago Jason greatly enjoyed), she allowed Jason to get out of bed, letting him use her as a support, so that he could stretch out his stiff back muscles. It wasn't easy, but Lisa powered through for him. She was even able to lead him out the door from her room to the side yard so Jason could get some fresh, evening air before being all cooped up in bed again.

While outside, he scanned the surrounding woods with a critical eye, even taking in a few sniffs, catching a scent in the wind. Jason tensed up a little, that sixth sense of his sending a tingling up and down his spine. Instinctively, he tried to push Lisa behind him, in his usual defensive stance, only to partially stumble.

"It's okay, Jason. M-maybe we should go back in now." Lisa mentioned, gently stroking her injured guardian's arm, "Come on. I'll give you a nice rub down before bed."

As much as Jason would have liked to stay out and take in the cool, evening air and gentle breeze, it would be better to bring her back inside where she'd be safe. He couldn't help feeling as though they were being watched. Slowly, he limped back through the open door, leaning heavily on Lisa for support. Though he took one last look over his shoulder, releasing a low, rumbling growl.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Jason was not wrong, as indeed there was someone watching the house. Three someones, in fact. Two older kids, the male around sixteen with a bad black dye job in his dirty blonde hair and the female about nineteen with her abnormally short light golden hair in a pixie cut, along with one much older adult in his late thirties or early forties, that smelled strongly of tobacco and cheep alcohol. The adult of the small group was quite large, though he would have been more intimidating had it not been for his flabby beer gut. All of them were dressed in dark attire and by the looks of things, they weren't really out here to camp or enjoy the scenery.

"Oh my God, Uncle Randal, Dixie,... d-did you see t-that thing?!" the boy gasped.

He pointed with astonishment until his sister, Dixie, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and yanked him behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"Dillon, keep your voice down, you idiot! You want them to know we're scoping the joint?" she hissed, in a serious tone.

"Both of ya!" Randal snarled, in warning as he resumed watching the house, "Shut yer yaps! Do you two even realize... what we just saw?!"

Both Dixie and Dillon glanced to each other nervously, "Yeah, there was a huge, ugly guy with that girl and I don't care what kind of stereo equipment or flat screen TVs the bitch has, I ain't goin' in there with THAT thing hanging around!" the boy whimpered, taking an anxious peak from behind the tree.

"Boy, that there was none other than Jason Voorhees! I'd never forget a mug as ugly as that one. Do you realize what this could mean?" their uncle asked, excitedly.

"That breaking into that particular house would be a messy form of suicide?" Dixie answered, quizzically, "Maybe he's the reason why Uncle Lucas never came home and has been missing for three days?"

Uncle Randal shook his head, rubbing his hands together greedily, "Nah! Ya'll ain't thinkin'! That big lug there, we were lookin' at a real livin' legend! Damn boy drowned then sprang back to life somehow! Some say seein' him is like finding Bigfoot or the Chupacabra. Now, I've got some contacts in my network that would pay mighty handsomely to get their grubby hands on a prize like that."

Dillon and Dixie both gulped nervously. Was their uncle serious?! Kidnap Jason Voorhees, the legendary Crystal Lake Killer? Well, it's not like they could report something like this to the police, considering they'd put themselves at risk for doing so. Might as well make some money off of it.

"How do you know that's Jason? I thought he wears a hockey mask." Dillon pointed out, "Hmph, and pants!" he snorted as an afterthought.

"Ya stupid nitwit... I WENT to camp with him, back when he was nothin' more than a meek lil' pipsqueak! I told ya, I wouldn't be forgetting no face as hideous as his!"

Now Randal was just getting irritated with his so called "help".

"But Uncle, we're burglars, not kidnappers!" Dixie gulped.

"Never to late to learn, now is it?!" Randal spat, "Now then, we may need to secure his purddy little pet he seems to have gotten himself as a bit of a barganin' chip. He quite seemed friendly with her. Unless she don't know how to take orders, and in that case we'll do away with the bitch. Luckily for us though, seems like ol' Jason's wings have already been broken. So half our work subduing the beast has already been done fer us!"

"Do away? Y-you mean like murder?"

At his own question, Dillon felt sick to his stomach. His uncle didn't even dignify him with an answer, just a harsh glare. Of course they'd have to kill her if she fought back! After Randal had some fun with her, of course. Besides, Jason would just get blamed for the entire mess anyways. The gruff old man snickered to himself as the thought, already feeling a little bit of hardness through his pants. This would be it, a score he might be able to retire on! There were a lot of people into some truly bazaar and macabre things out there. Back home, he had a good, sturdy basement he could use to contain Jason and there were some heavy duty chains, rope, and duct tape in the back of his pickup truck. They would be back!

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

That night, once Jason was tucked back into bed and his injuries were checked and tended too, Lisa crashed as soon as her body hit the sheets. Curling into the brute's chest and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, she allowed it to soothe her to sleep. Despite Jason's still mending wounds, everything seemed right with the world, perhaps a little too right. And it was all about to come crashing down upon their heads.

In the early morning hours, both Jason and Lisa awoke to the sound of a sharp ringing coming from the alarm bells by the back door in the kitchen. Instantaneously, they sat up, the girl untangling herself from Jason's ironclad grip before turning on the bedside light. At first, the massive brute shook his head 'no', not wanting her to go.

"Jason, there's someone out there and you can't walk. I'll be fine, remember, I learned from the best." Lisa whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

After grabbing her black raincoat and slipping it on over her pajamas, Lisa put her boots on, checking to make sure her daggers were still tucked inside before grabbing a decent sized, single bladed battle axe out from under the bed. Before she left to investigate, the girl helped Jason sit up against the badly beat up headboard, then handed him his mask, which he quickly put on, and unsheathed his machete and set it beside him. While she may not have wanted him to move around, Lisa did want him to be able to defend himself in case he was forced into a fight. Anxiously, Jason cupped her cheek in his hand, giving her a firm nod. He had trained her to fight and to kill for a reason. It was now her turn to defend him.

"I'll be right back."

In a few quiet steps, Lisa had padded her way to the door leading outside from their bedroom and slipped out without making a sound. Jason strained his ears in the unnerving quiet once she left to investigate. He kept his machete close, taking in deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

 _'She'll be okay out there, she's MY good girl. I've trained her well.'_ he muttered internally, over and over again to sooth his frayed nerves.

Part of him wondered though, was Mother upset at him for getting hurt the way he had been? It was his job to be Lisa's protector, not the other way around. And being unable to patrol and make his rounds meant there could be any number of naughty teenagers defiling his lands and Mother's memory.

 _"_ _Yes Jason, you have taught her well. Mother is pleased. But, you must focus, child. There are bad people out there, and it's not Lisa they want!"_ Mother warned.

At Mother's words, Jason shifted uncomfortably. If it wasn't his good girl they wanted, it must be... him! Who else would they want? There weren't exactly a lot of options around these parts. He knew it! He KNEW there was someone out there earlier that evening. But, if they wanted him and not Lisa, would they still be willing to harm her if she got in their way? Normally, the prospect of people coming into his territory to capture him was something Jason would have just laughed at. But tonight, circumstances could hardly be called normal!

While his mind raced in multiple directions at once, Jason snapped out of his thoughts when he heard noises coming from the front double doors of the house and multiple sets of feet shuffling into the foyer and living room. A deep, menacing growl reverberated in his throat as he tensed up, gripping the blade by his side tightly. Maybe it was a good thing Lisa went outside to investigate. He would rather have those bad people coming in here to find him then have them going after her!

"Is he in here?" asked a nervous sounding boy's voice, "That big mother fucker? What about the chick?"

"Keep yer yap down! Done wanna wake him, do ya?" snarled an older sounding male.

Amongst the bickering, there was a metallic rattling sound, probably heavy duty chains. Jason heard a few things being shuffled and pawed around with in the living room, then his muscles tightened as three distinct different footfalls approached the master bedroom.

Dixie was the first to throw open the door, the young woman's eyes widening with surprise and fear when she saw the giant, hockey mask wearing killer sitting up on the bed just waiting for them. In her hand was a crowbar and there was a coil of rope slung on her shoulder along with a backpack. Most of her face was hidden by the bandana covering her nose and mouth.

"Uncle Randal, Dillon, in here!"

At her call, the other two intruders raced to her side, all taking an eager peak at Jason as though he were an exotic animal at the zoo! Jason let out another snarl, just daring any one of the three to get within striking distance. Now he could see that the adult, Uncle Randal, carried a heavy iron utility chain and duct tape, while the youngest, Dillon, was armed with a metal baseball bat. These two also kept their faces covered, though the distinct aroma of bad cigarettes and stale beer wafted from Randal. The reek stung Jason's sensitive nostrils, causing him to growl in discomfort.

"Careful now, ya two. There ain't nothin' more dangerous then a wounded animal. Especially a retarded beast like this one," he warned, wringing the chains in his hands anxiously, pointing to the splint on Jason's leg and the sling binding his arm, "Just approach him real easy like."

" _Punish them, Jason. Kill them for Mother! Kill them for your good girl."_ Mother commanded, hissing angrily in the killer's ear.

As soon as Randal got too close, Jason took a swing, nearly taking off the man's hand. Even in a sitting position on the bed, he still had a pretty good reach. The intruder backed off with a laugh, the same sort Jason normally heard from dumb teenagers as they taunted sick or injured animals or their inebriated friends. (He often took great pleasure in slaughtering those ones.) Jason's head snapped around as Dillon approached, thrusting his blade in a lightning fast motion. The boy screamed in pain as the machete cut into his upper leg, causing a rather nasty wound that bled profusely.

"AHHHH! You asshole, fuck you!"

Dillon swung his bat downward, clubbing Jason in his already injured leg. At once, pain shot throughout his body like a wildfire. The hulking brute roared in agony, struggling to roll off the bed, blindly swinging his machete in a savage rage, knocking over the bedside lamp as he did, plunging the room into near darkness. He couldn't fight well sitting in such a position, he needed to stand and get leverage! But in his condition, Jason's dexterity was not what it used to be. Dixie dodged a machete swing, bending backwards like a gymnast, jabbing her crowbar under his chin. When Jason momentarily reeled backwards, Randal took this opportunity and looped the chain he had been holding around the brute's neck multiple times.

"Ye-haw! Come on, get the rest of these here chains and ropes on him, will ya? This bad boy's fuckin' strong!" he cried out.

If they wanted him, Jason was not going to make it easy, as he bucked, kicked, and struggled aggressively. When he dropped his machete during the struggle, his massive hand nearly snapped Dixie's neck when the foolish girl got too close to try and bind his right arm. While kicking and thrashing furiously, she ended up striking his already broken arm and nailed the brute right in the balls. Snarling from the anguish, Jason threw her against the nightstand, hearing a satisfying 'thunk' as her head slammed into the corner. Before he could attempt to stand up again, reclaim his blade, and shrug out of his restraints, a sharp 'ping' rung in the back of his head, causing him to become light headed, spacy, and his vision started to blur.

"Whoooo! Good one, boy!" Randal congratulated, patting Dillon on the back exuberantly, causing him to wince in pain.

"Uncle... t-that asshole... stabbed me, I-I need to get to a hospital."

"Never you mind, boy! We'll have time enough for that later. Dix, Dixie! Get up of that damn floor and help us out here!"

Groaning, Dixie picked herself up on the floor, rubbing her neck and head. Then something caught her attention. A small object beside her. It must have fallen off the nightstand when she was thrown into it. A gasp caught in her throat, recognizing the custom engraving job on the switchblade's handle in the dim light, "L&W".

"U-Uncle Randal," Dixie cried out, "I-I think I know w-what happened to Uncle Lucas."

Shakily, she handed her uncle the switchblade. Randal's eyes visibly widened; even for a heavy drinking lowlife like himself, it wasn't difficult to put the pieces together. Slowly coming out of his own fog, it began to dawn on Jason that the rest of the pack had come into his territory, they were just a few days behind! Of course, the family resemblance was uncanny!

"Th-that's Lucas' knife! Y-you done an' killed Lucas Walker, didn't ya? Why... you ol' son of a bitch!" Randal hissed, giving the chain around Jason's neck a harsh jerk, "He was my brother!"

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile, flashlight in one hand, axe in the other, Lisa had done a perimeter sweep of the yard and surrounding treeline, carefully stepping to avoid some of the traps Jason had set up a few days prior to this incident. None of them had been sprung, which meant whoever had been snooping around were either paying attention to their surroundings or were just plain lucky! However, when the girl went to investigate the dull black pickup truck she found parked not too far away on a dirt trail, muffled voices and a pained snarl originating from her house grabbed her attention.

"Oh shit! Jason." Lisa hissed to herself.

As the girl made her way back to the house, at a much quicker pace, she turned off the flashlight halfway, as to not give away her position. Lisa's already pounding heart nearly jumped in her throat when she came across the front doors of her home partially open and heard some very loud noises coming from around back near the woodshed and fire pit. Creeping around her own house, using the darkness for cover, she slunk around, horrified at the sight that greeted her.

Three figures, dressed head to foot in dark clothing and their faces covered, two teenagers and one adult, and they were dragging Jason along the ground! While the wounded giant wasn't making it easy for them, Lisa could hear his labored breathing from where she hid and saw that he had a thick chain strangling his neck, which the largest of the thieves was yanking on. Jason's ankles had been bound with thick rope and duct tape, though hastily and sloppily, but that didn't prevent him from kicking the girl, Dixie, when she tried to tie up his right arm, which he had managed to free. The boy, Dillon, appeared to be limping, though he held two objects in his hand, one, a metal baseball bat, and the other, Jason's machete. Lisa couldn't believe it, were they doing what she thought they were doing? Were they abducting her boyfriend?!

"Kidnapping Jason Voorhees? The fuck you will, you bastards. He's mine!"

Lisa had seen enough, switching her axe to her left hand, she drew a knife from her boot, twisting it into a throwing position as she crept forward.

"Uncle Randal, what about the girl?" Dillon moaned, wincing from the pain, "She's gotta be here somewhere, I mean her car is still parked out front."

At the youngest teen's question, Jason momentarily froze.

 _'Lisa... they're talking about my good girl.'_

Randal just snorted, "Load this mother fucker up and we'll come back for her!" he growled, "And... if he keeps on strugglin', maybe I'll just fuck his little pet whore in front of him till he stops. That, or sell em' as a mated pair! Heh, a regular beauty and the beast, that'll get a hell of a lotta attention! Maybe make some online videos, force them hump each other like trained dogs for the amusement of my clients..."

At those words, Jason lashed out in a volatile frenzy, kicking his legs free of his restraints and grasping the chain around his neck. He pulled so hard on the slack, it took Randal off his feet and sent him sliding into the dirt and nearly into the short stone wall surrounding the fire pit. Heedless of the agony he was in, Jason intended to finish this vile excuse of a human off in the most brutal, bloody, and humiliating fashion possible, only to collapse to the ground when several hard strikes to the back of his skull and his already broken limbs nearly turned the world around him black.

"I-I think that'll do, whew!" Dixie called, "Shit, shit... did we accidentally kill him?"

"Grrrr... no matter, if he's dead, I know a few of the boys are good with taxidermy-AAGGGHHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Randal screamed in pain when he stood backup and out of seemingly nowhere, a knife flew through the darkness, piercing just above his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. The thief stumbled backwards, ripping the blade out of his flesh, letting the blood ooze out of the wound. Panicked, Dixie whipped her head around, nearly tripping over Jason's prostrate body, unwittingly nudging him out of unconsciousness. The girl didn't even get a chance to scream as a large blade came crashing down upon her spine, crunching the bones and soft organs and muscle beneath. Unceremoniously, she slumped to the ground, a bleeding dead mess. Coolly, Lisa placed her foot on the now slaughtered girl's body, using it as leverage to wrench her axe blade free on it's temporary sheath of bone and flesh.

"D-Dixie! N-no! Oh my God... oh, Mom's gonna freak!" Dillon screamed, "Uncle Randal! We gotta do something..."

It looked as though he wanted to hold the sides of his head in shock, but with the two weapons occupying his hands, that wasn't gonna happen.

"Y-you?! T-that there... t-that was my niece, dammit! You gone and butchered m-my lil' Dixie!" Randal stammered.

Taking in the gruesome sight before him, Randal could tell that she was the same girl that had been giving the great ugly brute currently slumped over on the ground some tender, loving care earlier that evening. Suddenly, his previous perversions vanished, now that he realized that this tiny thing wasn't at all afraid of getting a little bloody! Or very bloody, for that matter.

"You shouldn't have tried to take what belongs to me!" Lisa glowered, with a sinister smirk, "Asshole."

Randal stumbled forward, grabbing hold of the chain still collaring Jason with one hand, while taking the machete from Dillon with the other. A deep snarl echoed in the powerful brute's throat as he began to stir, growing more and more angry with each tug made on his leash.

"Well, go on, get er', Dillon boy! She done killed Dixie. Ain't ya gonna avenge your sissy?" Randal barked, gesturing with the machete.

If Lisa's blood wasn't boiling before, it was now. How dare they degrade Jason's blade with their filth! A quick glance at Dillon from a closer range showed the bleeding wound on his leg, courtesy of Jason's machete. Lisa's grin of cruel delight widened; this boy was so terrified he looked to be on the brink of soiling himself! Clumsily and awkwardly, he screamed and charged forward in an uncoordinated attack. Dillon took an overhead swing, which the girl blocked with the thick blade of her axe, and with a growl, kicked his already injured leg. While he yelped in pain, Lisa swiftly disarmed him of his bat, leaving him defenseless.

Meanwhile, grumbling at his nephew's bumbling incompetence, Randal raised the machete, poised to strike while Lisa's attention was elsewhere, "Ya fuckin' whore! I'm gonna make ya wish-"

His threat was cut off as a massive arm swept under his legs, taking his feet out from under him, knocking the older thief to his back in the dirt, just a few feet away from the wood cutting stump. Randal gasped in terror as Jason loomed over him. Even sitting up on the ground with one arm in a sling, the killer was still enormous and intimidating. Desperately, Randal slashed with the blade still in his hand, ceasing once Jason caught his wrist and squeezed with enough force to break the bones, causing the man to scream in agony until he dropped it. Satisfied, Jason grunted as he reclaimed what was his, driving the machete into his helpless victim's leg, pinning him in place.

"AAAGGGHHHHHH! Dillon, ya idiot, get on over here and help me, boy!" Randal screamed.

Dillon glanced at his uncle, then to Jason who had begun freeing himself from his bonds, and then to Lisa, who was busy twirling her axe blade in an artful fashion. Without another word, the boy turned tail and fled into the woods, abandoning his dead sister's body, leaving his cruel uncle to whatever horrible death awaited him, and unknowingly sealing his own fate as well. Lisa just shook her head, hefting the bloody axe over her shoulder, not even bothering to give chase. There was really no need.

Jason panted heavily, having broken Randal's wrist, mangled his leg, and the chains that had been wrapped around his neck now bound around the thief's. Growling, the brute glanced up to Lisa, then to the man held in his ironclad grasp.

"P-please... d-don't -cough- ….l-let him kill me..."

Randal struggled pathetically as Lisa knelt down. It looked like she was counting something down on her fingers and her smile widened at the sound of a shrill yell and a loud metallic clamp in the distance. Yup, she knew it was bound to happen sooner or later!

"Oh, does it hurt?" she cooed, in a mock tone, lightly touching the knife wound on his shoulder before gouging her fingers into it, causing Randal to yelp, "Well, I'm sorry, but this poor sweet thing here has been terribly bored all day, and I figure it's best not to take away a toy from Jason Voorhees!"

While she stood up, the girl gave Jason a quick kiss and a neck rub before following Dillon's trail into the forest to finish him off. As she walked, Jason's enraged growls and Randal's tortured screams pierced the previously peaceful night. Lisa calmly hummed to herself, fingers twitching on the shaft of her axe. Just as she predicted, he was struggling to free himself from the relentless iron jaws of a bear trap.

"P-please... I-I didn't even wanna be out here! U-uncle Randal m-made me. N-nobody needs to k-know. I-I wont t-tell nobody, I swear!"

"That's right. You wont."

Casually, Lisa brought her axe down upon his head, slicing it in two, causing all matter of blood and brain spatter to spew fourth from the strike. Finally! Some quiet. That boy had such a girlish, shrieking tone to his voice, it was pathetic. (Even Cody had more dignity in his groveling and desperate need for attention!)

With a bit of elbow grease, Lisa released the lever on the trap, pulling Dillon's foot out of it. It would need to be cleaned and reset, but that could wait for later. While her muscles may have been sore from looking after Jason all day, she knew that the body couldn't just be left here, so Lisa started the trek back to her house.

Apparently, Jason was still getting his sport out of Randal, having found the crowbar Dixie dropped and used it to pierce through the sorry excuse of a man's shoulder. He glanced up from his torture as Lisa dragged the boy's body and dumped it into the fire pit, after stripping him of anything of value. Luckily, the girl didn't have far to drag Dixie's carcass, and soon enough, the thieving brother and sister were united. Upon searching the girl, Lisa reclaimed the fancy little switchblade, smiling softly as she pocketed the find.

"M-m-y... nephew... n-niece... y-you... and yer... f-fuckin' retarded b-bastard! B-burn in hell and g-go fuck a pig!" Randal shouted, his voice laced in anguish.

"Awww, still playing, Jason?" Lisa sighed heavily, draping her arm around Jason's shoulder.

She giggled a little when he nuzzled against her reassuringly, then turned a savage glare to Randal, whom he had left alive on purpose. Jason ripped the crowbar and machete pinning the man in place out of his flesh, then tried to drag him to the fire pit with the other two. Quickly, Lisa caught on to his plan. After everything this vile person wanted to do with Jason and herself, he deserved nothing less then an agonizingly painful death! Using the chains still wrapped around Randal's body for leverage, Lisa hauled him into the fire pit to, skimming through his pockets, coming across a lighter with a fancy "R&W" engraved in the metal, similar to the switchblade Lisa took, that the big guy Jason killed a few nights ago carried.

Exhausted, the massive killer scooted away from the pit, his breathing still heavy and intense pain creeping throughout his body while Lisa grabbed a metal canister from the shed. Randal just laughed madly, as though he had completely lost his mind upon the realization that he was going to die, and it wasn't going to be quick or clean.

"I... shoulda just... sent them cops, after ya... shackin' up with... Jason... fuckin' Voorhees. Yer... o-one sick... lil' bitch!"

Paying Randal no mind of his insults, the girl poured the contents of the container on all three of them, which he quickly realized was gasoline. Once she was finished, Lisa set the gasoline jug back where it belonged and helped Jason to his feet, letting him lean against her for support.

"Betcha'd think t-twice a-bout this if you'd have... ever... had my dick in your purrdy little mouth or slick pussy! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Randal screamed, deliriously.

At Randal's words, Jason seethed. No one spoke to HIS girl like that and got to keep their life.

' _He needs to be punished, Jason. No mercy.'_ Mother snarled, in his ear.

"Jason, I think you deserve this one."

With that statement, Lisa handed Jason the lighter, keeping him steady as he flicked it on and tossed it in the pit, watching as the blaze roared to life and illuminated the surrounding woods. Through the flames, they watched as Randal feebly struggled to snuff them out as they licked against his skin and seared his flesh, all while he was still alive to feel every last bit of agonizing misery. Shrill screams echoed through the night sky, accented by the howl of coyotes in the distance. Both Jason and Lisa felt a particular satisfaction swelling up inside them as the cries lessened, then stopped altogether, leaving nothing more than three smoldering corpses to burn to char and bone in the fire. Now that the deed was over, Lisa sighed heavily. There was a lot to be done! A mess to conceal, bags to go through, traps to reset, but most important of all, the girl needed to get Jason back to bed, as the exhausted brute began to buckle over from the pain he was in. Gingerly, Lisa began to lead Jason back towards the house.

"Shhhh... They're gone now. Let's get you back to bed."

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The next several hours were a complete blur. Once Lisa straightened out her bedroom to a tolerable level, which almost looked like a war zone in and of itself, she cleaned up Jason from the grime, dirt, and blood. After helping him change into a clean shirt and boxers, the girl checked and rebound his splints, had him take a couple of pain killers despite his initial protests, and made him lay down to rest while she took care of the mess outside. The fire was still burning, as Jason could see the light flickering from the window and smell the smoke. Yet while Lisa was out there collecting their personal affects, cleaning up blood and gore, cleaning off their weapons, making sure the fire didn't spread out of control at any point, and checking the damage to her house those vandals had caused, Jason could just not bring himself to go to sleep, not until she was safe at his side.

 _'Jason, honey, it's alright. Your good girl will return to you. You just have to be patient.'_ Mother had told him, gently but firmly.

By the time Lisa was finished and took a shower, it was nearly six thirty in the morning! Several thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. Honestly, she'd never imagine anyone being dumb enough to try and abduct Jason! It was sheer madness. And the things she overheard that horrid creature, Randal, spouting. What he wanted to use Jason and herself for. It just made her skin crawl.

 _'Well, that's three people the gene pool wont miss.'_ Lisa told herself, mentally.

When the girl stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel through her short, spiky damp hair, her shoulders slouched a little when she saw Jason was still awake, gazing at her anxiously. Honestly, the poor girl looked utterly spent and ready to collapse right in the middle of the bathroom floor!

"Jason, I told you to get some sleep..."

Stubbornly, the hulking killer shook his head, pointing at Lisa, then patting the empty spot on the bed beside him, even going as far as to lift up the covers for her. Although annoyed with him for not obeying her, Lisa couldn't help but smile with adoration and her shoulders shook a little as she laughed. It was almost like watching a child refusing to go to bed unless they had that one particular stuffed animal to cuddle up with. Not even bothering to put on any pajamas or underwear, the girl crawled into bed beside Jason and snuggled up next to him under the covers, completely naked, breathing a contented sigh of relief. Once his strong, muscular arm wrapped around her, the girl immediately felt safe and secure, under the protection of her gentle giant.

A pleasured groan rumbled from Jason's chest, watching his girl carefully. Her eyes had closed before she fully settled in. Only after she was comfortable would Jason allow himself to surrender to sleep.

"Jason..." Lisa mumbled softly.

Huffing slightly, the brute removed his mask, setting it down on the nightstand with his machete. The feeling of her silky, smooth skin and tender flesh against his rough and calloused hand was like luxury made only for him. Her body heat seeped through the cloth of his shirt, she was just delightfully warm and soft. He nuzzled the crook of Lisa's neck, taking in her familiar scent, then finally drifted off, too tired to fight any longer. It was finally time to rest and heal.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** I got an idea for ANOTHER one of these (Lady_Voorhees approved, mind you! lol), where I thought it might be interesting to see what would happen if Jason was put in a highly vulnerable state. How would he deal with broken bones and what kind of strain would it put on Lisa as well? He may be immortal, he may be powerful, he may be brutal, but I don't think he's entirely immune to pain, just highly resistant. Anyways, tables have been turned and now Lisa assumes the role of the protector and guardian. Jason's usually quite dominant, a little egotistical maybe, and rebellious. Now he's in a position where he has no choice but to park his alpha male ego and rely on someone else. Poor Jason... and poor Lisa! Looking after a massive, six and a half foot tall, 300+ pound, grumpy serial killer CAN'T be and easy task.

In particular, I found Cody's visit to be highly amusing. (Seriously, that kid does NOT know how to take a hint.) Not to mention Jason just LOATHS him for flirting with HIS girl.

The fluff, good gravy, the fluff!

I also figured that it might be interesting if someone out there saw Jason as a financial opportunity rather than a deadly predator that would gladly tear your head off! The idea of someone turning the tables and abducting Jason was highly amusing to me, so I ran with it, and in his currently weakened state, it would have potentially been possible. Lisa really got to be a total badass in this one, protecting her man! Gruesome, horrible deaths in this here, just how they should be in a Friday the 13th instalment. Bottom line, them fools broke into the WRONG house!

Of course, I don't Own Ft13th, Jason, ect.


	6. Lucky 13th

This is based off of Lady_Voorhees' story that she had written called "The Strange Good Girl", featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) I'll have a link to her and her story below. Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)

That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or "killer" fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

Lucky 13th

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

"Jason, JUST hold still." Lisa instructed, taking in a deep, nervous breath.

It had only been six days, but apparently that was Jason's limit and he wasn't going to tolerate it another minute of this. The day before, the girl had to stop him from removing the splints off of his previously broken appendages himself, much to the brute's dismay. Jason probably would have recovered completely after only four days, had it not been for those morons who re-fractured his injured limbs when they tried to abduct him. (Lisa and Jason were still reminiscing over that one. Kidnapping Jason Voorhees, you honestly had to be drunk, high, or just plain stupid to come up with that idea!) But, while the fractured bones he had suffered nearly a week ago may have healed abnormally fast, Lisa still insisted that the stubborn, mountain of muscle sitting at the edge of her bed take it easy.

Jason was restless and fighting to restrain himself as his girl slipped the sling over his head and took off the bandages wrapped around his left arm. Now, while there was a small part of him that secretly enjoyed being spoiled with his favorite meals, affection on demand, nightly rub downs, and just being allowed to be lazy for once, he was eager to resume his work. His muscles screamed and begged for exercise like never before and his lands hand gone too long without patrolling. A pleased grunt rumbled in his throat when he felt Lisa lightly pressing her fingers into the flesh of his newly healed arm, watching for any indication of pain.

"How does this feel? Good? Everything the way it should be?" Lisa asked, glancing up to him.

 _'Well, maybe not everything.'_ Jason found himself thinking.

There was no denying the mischievous glint in Jason's expressive brown eye. Oh no... everything the way it should be? Well, that would be Lisa, completely naked, pinned down beneath him on the bed, trembling and whimpering under his power in the throws of complete bliss and submission, begging for the release that only he could give to her.

"Can you move your fingers alright?"

The girl's question snapped Jason out of those thoughts, momentarily mind you. With a smirk concealed behind his mask, he flexed his left hand, which was working just fine now, using it to stroke his girl's long bangs behind her ears, tracing the outline with a surprisingly light touch as he did. A pleasured moan mixed with a sigh escaped Lisa's mouth as he did this, taking his massive hand in her own and kissing it. Yes, that's what Jason wanted to see.

"I'd say yes."

Before either one of them could get too carried away, Lisa got to work removing the splint on his leg, once again issuing her usual orders of "take it slow and easy!" Grumbling inwardly but not wanting to blow his carefully laid out, methodical plans, Jason obeyed as he stood up, experimentally putting weight on his right leg. The girl sucked in a breath, backing away a few steps. Honestly, he looked good as new, barring the new scars on his leg, of course. No pain, not even bruising, no indication that it was ever broken in the first place.

"Oh my gosh, Jason. It looks really good." Lisa commented.

After Jason took a few steps, the girl knelt down and did the same series of pressure tests that she had done on his arm, gently prodding his calf muscles and shin with her fingers. When she glanced up, the towering hulk above her just tilted his head to one side. The corners of Lisa's mouth turned up into a smile when she caught Jason's good eye quirking a little beneath the dark hole of his mask, as if to ask, 'Are we finished here? Can I go?', like an impatient child at the doctor's office. Returning to her full height, barely reaching Jason's chest, the girl wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against him.

"Maybe... you wanna take a little walk out to the lake?"

Eagerly, Jason nodded. There were some traps along the way that needed to be checked anyway and damned be if he was going to spend another day cooped up inside. Having been out of commission for nearly a week, he couldn't afford to let his skills get rusty. Lisa let go of him to get ready, sighing to herself. Even after being laid up, his rippling muscles were still as rock hard and powerful as ever! After slipping on her boots, grabbing her knives, including that nifty little switchblade, and having already been dressed in her brown kapris and green tank top, Lisa could call it good. It was getting much warmer out there as the first days of Summer approached. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she realized the date that morning, a Friday the 13th, a day most people considered unlucky.

Jason had changed into his dark blue, well worn jeans, work boots, still opting to wear the black t-shirt he already had on. After securing his machete and sheath to his leg, he signaled that he was ready, not even bothering to put on his jacket.

"Okay big guy, let's go."

Truth be told, Lisa really wanted to get outside too. Helping Jason limp out the side door of her bedroom to stand on her lawn for half an hour for a bit of fresh air didn't really count, and the only time aside from that she'd get outdoors was when she could sneak out while Jason was asleep so she could at least check the perimeter of her house. Needless to say, stepping out those doors was beyond liberating. It was early evening, still plenty of daylight, and a sweet scent wafted in the air on a gentle summer breeze.

On their way down their usual path through the woods, Jason stopped to inspect a few of his snares, even noting the detailed care Lisa had taken in resetting the relentless bear trap that had sealed Dillon Walker's fate. Pride swelled within the giant killer's chest; his girl paid close attention! Satisfied that all was in order, they continued on their way to the lake front in silence, just enjoying each others' company and the sounds of the forest.

The two of them got quite a nice treat for the eyes when they neared the old cabins. By the tree line, there was a large whitetail buck, lazily grazing. Lisa was quick to take notice of how fascinated Jason looked upon seeing the deer. There was such an innocent curiosity about him, it was actually cute. Come to think of it, while miscreants, vagrants, and idiots were dealt with most harshly for trespassing, he really seemed to enjoy the wildlife and animals in general. The only time Lisa could recall him killing an animal was for food. Perhaps that's why he would deal with poachers in such a brutal fashion.

Once the buck finally took notice of his spectators, it gracefully leaped into the woods, melting into his surroundings. Jason glanced down to his girl, letting out a low, contented groan as he put his arm protectively around her shoulder and led her towards the steps of the closest cabin, his cabin.

"We're visiting your mom, aren't we?" the girl asked, to which Jason nodded.

Of course, it had been nearly a week since he'd seen her. Inside, the old, rundown cabin was just as the two of them had left it. There was a smearing of dried blood on the old, dirty floorboards, to which Jason paid no mind. Slowly and respectfully, he opened the heavily beat up door to the small bathroom, which he had long ago converted into a shrine. There was a pungent odor in the air, heavy of wax and death. On the other side of the room was a hole in the wall, surrounded by layer upon layer of melted candles. Staring back at Lisa and Jason from the shrine was an ancient mummified head, most of the skin surprisingly in tact, albeit blackened and leathery. There was a dark mess of ragged, tangled hair still attached, though the eyes had long ago rotted out.

Now, while most people would find this macabre sight disgusting, terrifying, or just plain disturbing, Lisa understood that this was just how Jason coped with his mother's loss. In fact, she found it rather touching. Mrs. Voorhees and her own mother had been good friends during their lifetimes. The girl couldn't help but smile at the thought, how her's and Jason's mothers had been friends, and now their offspring are... more so. Must be so nice for their children to get along so well.

Respectfully, Jason took a knee, gingerly placing his hand on his mother's cheek. He tilted his head slightly, like he was silently asking something of her. Lisa approached, putting an arm around his shoulder affectionately.

"Wherever she may be, I'll bet she's proud of you, Jason."

Jason glanced up to her, smiling beneath his mask.

 _'If only I could tell you the half of it.'_ he told himself, mentally, _'Because she's proud of you too. Of us.'_

The massive brute grunted softly as she hugged him, kissing him on the side of his head. Lisa knelt down, taking the switchblade with the "L&W" engraved in the handle out of her pocket. Without a second thought, she put it in the shrine, on the opposite of the locket Jason kept in there. At Jason's quizzical gaze, she explained.

"I just... thought it'd be nice to leave your mother something, since I know how much she means to you. It... might sound a bit crazy, but I can't help but think that she's... accepted me as part of the family."

She blushed a little, after replaying her words in her head. No, not crazy, more like certifiably insane!But not to Jason. When he returned to his feet, the great brute wrapped her up in his powerful arms, pulling the girl flush against his chest in a hug. He was deeply touched by Lisa's kind gesture and was certain that mother appreciated it too. Oh who was he kidding, of course mother knew! She always does.

 _"_ _She's special, Jason. Just like you are, my sweet boy."_ Mother cooed in his ear, gently.

Yes, she was special. And she was his. After closing up the room and checking to make sure everything was in order, the two of them left, the girl hanging onto Jason's shirt, leaning against him lovingly as they made their way down the lake. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky above a light orangery-gold and the light practically glittered off the water, creating a beautiful and dazzling spectacle.

While they walked along the lake's edge, Jason began to think of how much he'd enjoy it if Lisa were to decide to dash off like she had done that one time. Yes, it felt good to finally be able to walk again without limping or being in severe pain, but he really wanted to feel the thrill of the chase again! He wanted to hunt for her, capture her, toss the girl over his shoulder and carry her off. Unfortunately, Lisa was still adamant that he take it easy. Still, looking down at her much smaller form clinging to him as they turned back into the forest, he had a very good feeling about what tonight would bring. There mere thought caused Jason's throat to let out a contented groan as he nuzzled against his mate.

By the time they returned home, it was already dark outside. They had spent the entire evening hiking through the woods, thankfully finding no signs of intruders and the filth they bring with them. It was quiet, serene, and peaceful, just the way Jason liked it.

"Well, I for one could use a shower," Lisa sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Care to join me?"

She lightly patted Jason's chest with a small laugh before sauntering past the front rooms and down the hall to her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder to see if he'd follow. While the girl's constant need for everything in her house to be clean, including him, could grate on his nerves, it was a great excuse for him to watch her while she was naked, no obstructions. That settled it! Like an eager puppy, he obediently followed, shedding his shirt before he was even through the bedroom door, revealing his ripped physique, broad chest, and scarred, weather beaten skin. His girl had already slipped her tank top off and was working on her pants. As soon as they were stripped naked, the girl turned on the water to a comfortable temperature and stepped in.

Lisa smirked and rolled her eyes at Jason. He tended to avoid the water as much as he could and was really just there for the view. It was pretty much their ritual; she'd wash herself, Jason would enjoy every minute, then the girl would clean him up, whether he wanted to be or not, and he'd tolerate it because he got to be with her. But tonight, a small spark ignited within the hulking killer's chest, watching as his girl scrubbing away the dirt and sweat from her pale skin with a suds-filled lavender sponge as the hot water soothed her muscles and ran down her body. He admired the marks on her shoulders and the inside of her thighs left from his love-bites. The scar running down her left eye to the bridge of her nose. She was just so beautiful. She was his. And more than anything, he wanted her.

Without warning, Jason stepped behind his girl, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his chest, letting the warm water cascade over the both of them. He began to aggressively nuzzle her shoulders and crook of her neck while his large, burly hands found their way up to her small, supple breasts. Tenderly, he began to massage her in a circular motion, grazing his calloused thumbs across her nipples whilst feeling her press further against him. A pleasured moan escaped Lisa as she nuzzled right back, kissing him right on the mask where his lips would have been.

"Getting a little frisky, are we, Jason?" Lisa asked, leaning against his powerful chest, looking up at him.

A rumbling, playful growl answered her, as Jason continued to run his hands over her skin. The girl smiled, gasping a little when she could feel his growing hardness behind her. At once, her heartbeat and breathing quickened, followed up by a flush of red creeping over her skin. Normally, Jason didn't help her bathe, he just enjoyed the show. However, she found herself pleasantly surprised it when he took the sponge from her hand and began to gently scrub those hard to reach places. (And even those places that weren't hard to reach, but he enjoyed feeling in his hands.) Lisa giggled softly once she was clean, then she took the sponge back and did the same for Jason, starting with his feet and worked her way up. She teased him a little, running her hand up his inner thigh, feeling the scar of her own little love-bite she left on him. One of the best gifts she ever could have given, in Jason's opinion, as it meant he belonged to her. A mischievous smirk crossed the girl's face. Maybe they'd be able to do something light, after all, she still wanted him to take it easy. But at the same time, she also just wanted him.

Once the water was turned off and the two of them stepped out, Lisa tossed a towel in Jason's direction, trying to suppress her laugh when it ended up draping across his face. The brute just let out a huffing breath, the equivalent of a sigh, as he tore it from it's resting place and began to dry himself off. It was another one of her quirks; after showering, Lisa always wanted him to dry off before leaving the bathroom. A bit annoying. Yes. Worth it to keep her happy? Definitely!

Lisa glanced over her shoulder at him once she was through running her towel through her short, brown hair, taking note of the hopeful look conveyed in his posture. Out of curiosity, just to test his reaction, she moved towards her dresser. Before she could even open the drawer, a surprised cry escaped her mouth as she was forcefully pulled away and slammed up against the wall. Jason held her by the neck with his left hand, effectivly pinning the girl in place. Not enough to harm her, but enough to keep her attention on him. She could hear his heavy, rapid breathing and see his muscles tense with excitement. That power he wielded, the want and lust glinting in those mismatched eyes. Lisa was nearly deafened by the sound of her out heart pounding in her ears. Gingerly, she put her much smaller hands around his wrist, trustingly gazing right back. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

"Jason... I-"

Her words cut off into unintelligible moans once Jason pressed up against her and used his free hand to find the apex between her legs. She was already warm and slick, writhing against the wall and his hand as he worked his large fingers inside her, smirking smugly. The massive brute could feel his own heartbeat accelerate in anticipation. He relieved Lisa of her torture, taking in the scent of her luscious wetness. Before he could move his free hand away, the girl reached out, guiding it up to her mouth, gently tasting herself off of Jason's fingers. The sight of her, naked, beautiful, subdued by his strength, anxiously awaiting HIM and what he would do caused his cock to become painfully hard to the point it was nearly unbearable. A pleased grunt echoed from the back of his throat when he felt the girl trail a dainty finger down his throbbing length, causing him to shudder.

"Want to give it a try?" Lisa questioned, playfully.

She let out a surprised squeak when Jason scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. Most of the time, he would have thrown her down, climb up on top, and claim her. But this was different. Instead, Jason lay down on his back, still keeping a firm grip on the girl so that she didn't go sliding off onto the floor. Once he settled in and removed his mask, he released Lisa so that she could get into position. Honestly, the brute was quite curious about this. They had used their mouths on each other before, but never simultaneously. Feeling another flush of heat flow throughout her body, Lisa sat up, sitting square on Jason's chest, then turned around so that her back was towards him.

"Well, this should be interesting. Just relax, this may be a little bit tricky at first."

While tenderly stroking the silky yet hardened flesh of Jason's swollen member with her hands, Lisa was anxiously anticipating the feeling of his tongue, eagerly lapping up her sweet juices. Already, she could hear his moans and feel him shift underneath her. Letting out a deep exhale, she lay down on her stomach, sliding down his rock hard abs until she grasped his hips and could reach him with her mouth. Teasingly, she slipped the tip past her lips, suckling slowly and methodically. The girl began to trace circles with her tongue, tickling the sensitive flesh of his cock. Lisa could hear Jason's ragged breathing pick up behind her, letting her know she was starting to whip him into a pleasured frenzy. When she felt his much larger hands grasp and massage her sides and butt, the girl shuddered and let out a partially muffled, surprised yelp.

The feeling of her warm, wet tongue against his hardness brought Jason to a familiar ecstasy and he began to twitch his hips in rhythm of her mouth movements. Yet, something was missing from this, as much as he was enjoying himself. Then the scent hit him, the distinct aroma of an aroused female. HIS female. He could feel her hot wetness against his chest, but that wasn't quite right. Tilting his head slightly, Jason leaned forward, quickly realizing that he wasn't going to reach his girl's sweet spot like that. An easy enough solution presented itself. Firmly but gently, gripping Lisa's thighs, the brute pulled her up to his level, positioning her to where he could easily lap up her sweet honey.

Feeling herself getting dragged backwards, Lisa had no choice to relinquish the work she had begun on Jason as his member slid from her mouth. Confused, the girl glanced over her shoulder then let out a gasp, feeling his tongue darting in and out of her wet folds at a quick pace. Forgetting that she had a job to do, the girl moaned and twitched on top of Jason's chest. Seemed like no mater the angle, Jason always knew precisely where to strike.

"Jason... Oh... damn that feels... amazing." Lisa panted, loosing more and more of her thought process the longer he worked his tongue inside of her.

For a moment, she rested the side of her head just above his naval, breathing heavily. Then coming to her senses, the girl wanted to continue pumping Jason, teasing him relentlessly with her tongue until he begged for mercy. She could feel his grip loosen from around her hips and he continued stroking her back with his hands. Lisa could feel her toes curling involuntarily in response to the sensation of gentle tickling between her legs. Jason grunted happily, letting her delicious scent fill his nose as he continued his eager licking, focusing on the little nub he had discovered with his tongue. That always got his girl squirming and moaning his name in ecstasy.

With her taste still in his mouth, Jason didn't really seem to notice at first when she scooted back down his body, trailing a single finger around the base of his throbbing cock. The brute snorted in confusion, lifting his head up from the pillows slightly, seeing that she had already slipped away. What was wrong? Wasn't he doing what she wanted? She had been praising him, right? When he felt her warm, wet mouth envelop his length again, Jason settled back. Come to think of it, she wasn't screaming or yelling, so he hadn't accidentally hurt her or been too rough. Lisa picked up her pace, taking him deeper into her mouth, licking and sucking furiously. She could feel him buck beneath her and growl pleasurably. However, what the girl didn't anticipate was that Jason was already missing her sweet taste, and before she could finish him up, the brute had already grasped her thighs once again and pulled her back up to him.

"Jason, w-what's the matter, have I done something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

The girl looked over her shoulder, a concerned expression on her face. Jason halted his own licking that he had just started, peaking out from behind her. He shook his head, then returned to greedily devouring her, causing Lisa to moan in bliss. Honestly, nothing could have been further from the truth! Nothing was wrong, in fact she was positively delightful. Through the blissful haze that began to spread throughout her entire body, it suddenly began to dawn on the girl and she felt like a complete and utter fool! As much as she thought about how nice it would be to try this, Lisa forgot to take one vital statistic into consideration; the vast difference in their height and mass! She barely reached five ft. three, while Jason absolutely towered above her at an impressive six and a half! Pleasing each other in this manner just wasn't going to work out quite the way Lisa had mapped it out in her mind. Jason was just too large. Or she was too small. Suddenly, the girl found herself laughing in between pleasured moans and gasps, burying her face against his hard stomach.

Now while this was hardly his girl's usual reaction, it was still an enjoyable one. Perhaps she finally cracked completely. Did it really matter so long as they were having fun and enjoying each other? Not according to Jason. The gentle giant let out a slight snort when his girl crawled out of reach again, taking him in her mouth once more. Yup, definitely cracked! He wasn't anywhere near finished yet.

This game of "69 tug-of-war" repeated itself about three more times before Jason ultimately got tired of her sweet taste slipping out of his mouth and pulled her back up to him, holding her firmly in place this time while he lapped and sucked at her entrance. He skillfully flicked his tongue in and out of her wet folds, stroking her clit.

"Now you're... just being... Ahhhhh! ….Greedy..." Lisa whimpered, squirming in his hold.

She could hear Jason let out a grunt of acknowledgment and nod against the pillows.

 _'Well at least he's honest.'_ the girl found herself thinking.

Eventually, all coherent thought went straight out the window and her moans became more intense and her words refused to come out of her mouth correctly. She was close to release and Jason knew it! He tightened his grip on her hips, sucking feverishly as though his life depended on it. Finally, Lisa arched her back and shuddered uncontrollably, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing down upon her. While the girl collapsed on top of him, recovering from her intense orgasm, Jason was rewarded as she came in his mouth, causing more of her honey to flow.

Lisa had to fight to catch her breath. He was... incredible. She had no idea where he learned to perform like that, but she was glad he did. Slowly, she sat up, lightly trailing her hands down Jason's arms, as he was still holding onto her hips, though she was still eying his throbbing cock. Before the girl could finish what she had started, Jason turned her around, so that she was still straddling him, just face to face now. Although Lisa gave him a confused look, the brute just reached up, lightly trailing his touch behind her ear, grunting contently.

"Shall I finish?" she questioned, with a bit of a giggle.

As the girl began to slide her way down, Jason let out a playful growl, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head for support. In an incredibly dexterous maneuver, he rolled, pinning Lisa on her back beneath him while he loomed above her. Naturally, she let out a surprised squeak, wriggling as he ran his hands over her silky contours, with particular attention towards her breasts. Aggressively, Jason began to nuzzle his girl while massaging her, lightly nipping at her ears, neck and shoulders. Lisa let out a soft moan when she felt the tip of his member press against her slick entrance, teasing her.

They were skin on skin, feeling the heat radiating from each others' bodies. Mismatched eyes looked down on her with complete adoration, running his fingers through her short, spiky hair, behind her ear, and lightly over the scar below her left eye.

"Jason... you need to be careful," Lisa rasped, "Y-you're still recovering and-mmphhh!"

Jason huffed out a sigh, rolling his working eye with a smug, confident look spreading across his deformed features as his large hand plastered itself over her mouth. The girl squirmed underneath him, giving him a scrutinizing glower while trying to pry his hand off, to no avail. Thankfully, Jason was being very gentle, careful not to accidentally crush the girl beneath his bulk, but if she kept talking, she could potentially ruin an amazing moment.

From this position, Jason felt incredibly dominant. And he liked it! The girl was pinned helplessly beneath him, grasping at his large hand which gagged her while she wriggled around. She let out a muffled cry of pleasure when he suddenly thrust inside of her, feeling herself clench around his throbbing hardness. Jason let out a loud, guttural moan, using his right arm to keep himself upright, and the other to keep Lisa silent. He had willingly been her captive once. Now, he wanted to feel what it would be like to take her while she was his.

Once again, Lisa felt all rational thought pack up and leave once she felt him inside of her, filling her completely. She twitched beneath his girth, arching her back and accepted her fate. Upon hearing his deep, powerful growl, the girl whimpered and closed her eyes, already wanting more of him. His sheer strength overwhelmed her and that dominance he exhibited held her prisoner, completely at his mercy. Silently, she pleaded with him to just take her!

Slowly, Jason began thrusting in and out of her, nearly loosing himself to the luxurious wetness enveloping him. Just to be mean, he pulled out, watching in cruel delight as his captive let out a muffled squeal in protest of his loss, already missing him. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him, wanting nothing more then to feel him inside her again. Craving him! Unable to talk with his hand over her mouth, Lisa gazed up at him longingly, curious about what he was going to do with her. Tonight, she belonged to him and he would do with her as he pleased.

Rewarding his girl for her complete obedience and submission, Jason pressed the tip of his cock against her wet folds and slid the rest of his length inside once more, taking his time and wanting nothing more then for the girl to enjoy herself. She fit him, all of him, so perfectly. Warm, wet, and tight. Jason found himself in a position that he may never want to leave. As he began to pick up the pace, grinding harder into her luxurious wetness, Lisa felt a flush of warmth wash over her entire body with each mighty thrust. The way he looked down on her, completely dominated and overpowered her, she found herself liking it. He was rough, yet at the same time, careful not to hurt her. Tightening her hands around his arm, she could feel herself coming close to her second release, whimpering softly. The girl began to struggle in his grasp, a mischievous, playful glint in her eye that only seemed to excite her captor even more. He began to pound and grind into her harder and faster, ultimately rendering her completely helpless.

Another pleasured growl escaped Jason's throat as his breathing picked up, hearing the girl's moans as his captive surrendered to his raw power. After all of the stimulation and torture, he could feel his muscles contracting as he neared his own release. In a quick move, he removed his hand from Lisa's mouth, knowing another way to keep her silent. Before she could react, the brute pulled her into a passionate kiss, pressing his twisted lips to her own. Welcoming him, the girl parted his, exploring his mouth with her tongue as he explored hers. They moved together furiously, until his playful little minx sucked on his tongue, sending him over the edge. In perfect sync, they clung together as they trembled from the intense pleasure of their shared orgasms, loosing themselves in the throws of ecstasy and total bliss. Cumming inside of her after all of the torment and teasing felt even better then when she took him in her mouth. Lisa let out a loud cry, screaming Jason's name before struggling to catch her breath. Once he took a moment to recover, Jason gazed down at Lisa lovingly, stroking the back of her head and releasing the girl before getting in a few last thrusts, emptying the last spurts of his warm seed inside of her.

"Okay Jason," Lisa heaved, in between breaths, "I'll shut up now..."

Smirking as much as his deformed features would allow, Jason nodded, finally pulling out his softened manhood before leaning over her again, giving his girl a few more gentle nips while rubbing against her shoulders and neck. Lisa moaned quietly and stretched out, giving him easier access to her harder to reach spots. She could feel his powerful hands trail down her sides while planting kisses, starting from her neck and working down to her stomach, eventually stopping at her thighs. Grunting contently, Jason lifted her up, taking her luscious wetness to his mouth and lapped up her remaining juices.

"Greedy..." the girl whispered, playfully.

Satisfied, her gentle giant finished by nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh, eventually biting harder to leave his mark on her, causing her to gasp. He lifted her legs off his shoulders, setting them back down on the bed before kneeling over her until he was in such a position that would allow the girl to clean him up whilst still laying on her back. Lisa obliged, taking hold of Jason's sturdy hips for support while licking and sucking on the tip of his cock. Already, he was becoming hard again, grasping the beat up headboard with one hand to support himself whilst using the other to stroke the back of his girl's head, neck, and right behind her ears.

When she moaned sensually, sliding him further and further into her mouth with each suck, Jason's hips began to buck and twitch. Gazing down, he saw her looking right back up at him, trust and adoration in glistening in her eyes. His breath quickened when she picked up the pace, alternating between tickling the underside and suckling on the tip. The silky yet hardened flesh felt so smooth against her wet tongue. He just tasted so good, like raw power and dominance! Lisa showed no mercy, a smile turned up on the corners of her mouth, taking his member as deep as she could, gently grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh, giving him a new sensation. Finally, Jason couldn't withstand anymore and clenched his fist, breaking off another chunk of the headboard just as he spilled his hot, sticky seed in her mouth with a loud, pleasured grunt. He shook and twitched a little, enjoying the rewards of his release. Below him, Lisa threw her head back against the pillows and swallowed, then gave him one last hard suck for good measure. She daintily licked her lips, staring back up at him.

"I can be greedy too."

Jason chuckled softly, tossing the piece of broken headboard to the floor. He then stroked her short, spiky hair while she laughed a little, flushing red again. She had been good to him. Very good to him. Obedient, loyal, loving. He felt the strong need to reward her.

Exhausted from a week with little rest and the mind blowing sex she and Jason had just shared, Lisa could feel herself becoming incredibly sleepy. When her eyes drifted shut, she heard Jason's grunting as he shifted, then felt his burly hands all over her body. The brute could see her lips curling up into a smile again as he massaged and rubbed her down, the same way she would to keep his muscles from getting stiff and sore while he was bedridden for that time. Now completely healed and more then happy to take charge again, Jason was going to see to it that his girl was well cared for and comfortable.

"Mphhh... really... fucking... good..." Lisa moaned, rolling over onto her stomach so he could get the knots and tightness out of her back.

A small, contented yawn escaped from her mouth when she felt Jason pull the comforter over her small form. Before Jason could even settle in completely, the girl was already curling into his side, reveling in his warmth. The brute lay down, sliding under the covers, releasing a rumbling purr from his chest as he cuddled right back, taking her into the safety of his arms. He perked up, feeling Lisa lightly kiss him on the neck.

"Happy Friday the 13th, Jason." she mumbled softly, "I enjoyed spending it with you."

Jason released a gruff snort, cocking his head to one side.

 _'Huh, my special day and no trespassers showed up to be punished.'_ he thought to himself.

How ironic! The hulking killer just shrugged. In all honesty, it was kind of a relief. He was warm, comfortable, and had his good girl snuggled up by his side. Overall, the day was pretty special and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep... then a sharp ringing coming from the kitchen snapped Jason from his contented thoughts and caused Lisa to groan.

 _'...I stand corrected...'_

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

 **Author's Notes::** This one is of course a follow up to "Unbroken Spirits", mostly focusing on these two bonding. They're just so cute together! Not a typical visit to Mother's, I should think.

After being denied due to injuries in the last chapter, I felt it was only fair that Jason get some enjoyment and fun in this one. This plot bunny also sprang to mind after I mentioned to Lady_Voorhees that I thought it'd be hilarious if Lisa and Jason ever tried to 69 each other, since the difference in height would make it awkward. So...I did it! Seriously, the "69 tug-of-war" was SO much fun to write.

And dominant Jason... oh dear God that was HOT! *faints* I figure that he had been the subordinate when Lisa introduced him to bondage, so it was only fair that Jason gets a turn at being in complete control. (And he didn't even need to tie her up to hold her prisoner!)

Of course, I don't Own Ft13th, Jason, ect.


End file.
